Pequeño Lobo
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [UA][OcC][Copy-Paste][TERMINADO] Sakura y Syaoran son dos niños que se conocen en un orfanato, con el pasar del tiempo un amor nace entre ellos, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando una pareja adopte a Syaoran? Después de ocho años de no saber de Syaoran, Sakura recibe una noticia, él esta muerto, e ingresa a su vida Tsubasa, quien hará que su vida de un giro de 360 .
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco es mía, es solo un copy-paste, al final daré el nombre del libro y la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Sakura tiene 14 y Syaoran tiene 15**

 _Estoy sentada en el techo, afuera de la ventana de mi habitación, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche, observando mi respiración evaporarse en el frio aire de noviembre, tiro de la andrajosa manta rosa más cerca de mí y apoyo la cabeza sobre mis rodillas, escondidas cerca de mi pecho. De repente, una pequeña piedra aterriza sobre el tejado junto a mí y luego se desliza hacia abajo por la ligera inclinación hacia el suelo. Sonrío cuando lo oigo comenzar el ascenso por el enrejado desvencijado del lado de la casa. Un gramo más, y esa cosa dilapidada no lo sostendrán. Eso ya no importa sin embargo, él no estará aquí para escalarla. Mi corazón se aprieta con dolor ante el pensamiento pero domino mi expresión mientras llega al borde y se arrastra lentamente hacia a mí, todo extremidades desgarbadas y pelo castaño. Sonríe grande mientras se sienta a mi lado, mostrándome esa pequeña brecha que tanto me gusta entre sus dientes delanteros. Me balanceo hacia él y nos sentamos frente a frente durante varios minutos, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos antes de que suspire y se siente con la espalda recta._

— _No creo que pueda sobrevivir sin ti, Sakura, —dice, sonando como si estuviera reteniendo lagrimas._

 _Golpeo mis hombros con los suyos._

— _Eso es un poco dramático, ¿No te parece, Syaoran? —digo tratando de provocarle una sonrisa. Funciona._

 _Pero luego la sonrisa desaparece y restriega una mano por su cara. Hace una pausa por un minuto y luego continúa hablando._

— _No, es un hecho._

 _No sé qué decir. ¿Cómo puedo confortarlo cuando me siento exactamente de la misma manera?_

 _Me mira de nuevo y nos miramos a los ojos una vez más._

— _¿Porque me estas observando?—pregunto, usando una línea que sé que la va a entender. Fue lo primero que alguna vez le dije. Su expresión no cambia por un minuto y luego una lenta sonrisa se extiende sobre su rostro._

— _Porque me gusta tu cara, —dijo, ahora sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mostrándome de nuevo esa brecha, y pronunciando su propia línea a la perfección._

 _Él es delgado, luchador y con mucho pelo y es el chico más hermoso que he visto. Ni siquiera quiero dejar de mirarlo. No quiero dejar de estar a su lado. Pero se está mudando al otro lado del país, y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Nos conocimos en la primer casa de acogida donde cada uno de nosotros fuimos enviados y él es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, el chico que he llegado a amar intensamente, el chico que hace que quiera permanecer despierta porque al final, la realidad es mejor que mis sueños. Pero ha sido adoptado y estoy muy feliz de que por fin tiene una familia porque es poco común que eso pase con los adolescentes. Pero al mismo tiempo, mi corazón se siente como si estuviera sangrando dentro de mi pecho._

 _Él me está mirando intensamente ahora como si pudiera leer mi mente. Que, por supuesto, lo hace. Tal vez soy un libro abierto, o tal vez el amor es como una lente de aumento directo a las almas de aquellos que son dueños de su corazón._

 _Sigue mirándome en silencio por varios segundos y después puedo decir por su expresión que ha tomado una decisión. Antes de que pueda preguntar cuál es, se inclina hacia a mí y roza sus labios suavemente a través de los míos. Diminutas chispas parecen incendiarse en el aire que nos rodea y tiemblo un poco. Se escabulle más cerca de mí, y sostiene mi cara entre sus manos. Mira fijamente mis ojos, sus labios todavía a pulgadas de los míos y susurra._

— _Ahora voy a besarte, Sakura, y cuando lo haga, significa que tú eres mía. No me importa qué tan lejos el uno del otro estemos. Tú. Eres. Mía. Voy a esperar por ti. Y quiero que me esperes. Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie te toque. Prométeme que esperaras por mí._

 _El mundo entero se detuvo y solo fuimos nosotros, sentados aquí en un techo, en medio de una noche de noviembre._

— _Si, —le susurro, la palabra resonaba en mi mente, sí, sí, sí, un millón de veces, si._

 _Se detiene, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y quiero gritarle, "¡Bésame de una vez!" Mi cuerpo se embriaga de anticipación._

 _Y luego sus labios están en los míos de nuevo. Y ESTO es un beso._

 _Comienza gentilmente, sus suaves labios mordisqueando los míos con ternura pero algo dentro de él cambia y de repente está moviendo su lengua por la comisura de mis labios, pidiendo entrar, y los abro a él, dejando salir un involuntario gemido, y al escucharme, él gime también._

 _Su lengua coquetea con la mía, acariciando, gentilmente batiéndose a duelo y siento como si mi cuerpo fuera a explosionar de placer por su sabor. Nos manejamos con torpeza por unos pocos minutos, y a pesar de nuestra inexperiencia, es deliciosa en esta exploración. Estamos aprendiendo y memorizando la boca del otro. Pero al poco tiempo, somos como una pareja de baile, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, viviendo una coreografía apasionada de labios y lengua._

 _Me recuesto sobre el techo, sosteniéndolo conmigo a medida que continuamos besándonos. Nos besamos durante horas, días, semanas, tal vez toda la vida. Nuestro beso es el olvido dichoso. Es demasiado y casi insuficiente._

 _Es mi primer beso, y sé que es el suyo, también. Y es la perfección._

 _De repente, siento algo húmedo y frío que golpea mis mejillas y me trae de vuelta al aquí y ahora. Abro los ojos y él también lo hace, ya que ambos nos damos cuenta de que grandes y suaves copos de nieve están cayendo a nuestro alrededor. Ambos reímos con asombro. Es como si los ángeles arreglaron este espectáculo sólo para nosotros, haciendo que el momento más memorable de nuestras vidas sea mucho más mágico._

 _Rueda lejos de mí y de inmediato estoy congelándome. Sé que tengo que entrar y él tiene que ir a casa. La realización se apodera de mí y un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas._

 _Él tira de mí hacia él y nos aferramos el uno al otro durante un buen rato, reuniendo la fuerza para decir adiós._

 _Se aleja y la mirada de tormento en su rostro es desgarradora._

— _Esto no es un adiós, Sakura. Recuerda nuestra promesa. Nunca olvides nuestra promesa. Volveré por ti. Voy a escribirte con mi nueva dirección tan pronto como llegue a Hong Kong y estaremos en contacto de esta manera. Quiero ser capaz de llevar tus cartas conmigo y releerlas una y otra vez. Te voy a enviar mi número de teléfono también por si acaso, pero quiero que me escribas, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces, antes de darnos cuenta, tendrás 18 y yo seré capaz de volver por ti. Vamos a tener una vida juntos._

— _Está bien, —susurro—, escríbeme en cuanto llegues ahí, ¿De acuerdo?_

— _Lo haré, —me tira contra él por última vez y besa las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Luego se vuelve y se dirige al enrejado. A medida que comienza el descenso, me mira y dice en voz baja—, serás solamente siempre tú, Sakura._

 _Es la última cosa que me dice. Nunca veo a Syaoran de nuevo._

—

 _ **Hola… hola… hola…**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí les traigo un copy-paste, sí como leyeron, no me atrevo a decir que es una "adaptación" como tantas personas lo hacen, porque simplemente no lo es, es un copy-paste. Espero les guste este libro, yo lo leí dos veces y siempre termino con una gran satisfacción. Solo para decir que no estoy dejando mis demás historias, es sólo que necesitaba quitar estrés. Espero sus amorosos y algo violentos reviews, engríanme por favor :C**_

 _ **PD. Este libro tiene escenas de sexo específico por lo que si no son muy buenas leyendo ese tipo de cosas mejor no sigan adelante. Besos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 _ **-La historia será desde la perspectiva de Sakura, siempre-**_

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 2**

" **Aunque te vayas, no te pierdo. Vives en mis sueños"  
Tumblr**

 **Ocho años después.**

Alguien está siguiéndome. Lo ha estado haciendo por una semana y media. Es una mierda en eso. Lo noté casi de inmediato y lo he estado observando como él lo ha hecho conmigo. Claramente, no es un profesional. Pero no puedo pensar en una simple razón de por qué alguien me está siguiendo alrededor de la ciudad. Especialmente alguien que luce como este tipo. He oído que una de las razones de por qué muchos asesinos en serie tienen éxito en atraer a sus víctimas es porque se ven como buenos, bien parecidos, hombres comunes.

Pero todavía no puedo creer que el Adonis que me está siguiendo sea alguien para preocuparse demasiado, en cuanto a seguridad. Tal vez estoy siendo ingenua, pero sólo es una primera impresión. Además, es más del tipo que pides (incluso ruegas) para meterte en un callejón oscuro, que te obliga para hacerlo. Lo he observado a través de una polvera, colocada estratégicamente, a través de un listón en mis persianas, y por el reflejo en los escaparates de las tiendas tan fácilmente, estoy casi avergonzada por sus ridículas habilidades de acecho. Claramente, él no sería un factor positivo para cualquier organización ninja en cualquier lugar, nunca.

Pero la pregunta sigue siendo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Tengo que creer que es una especie de caso de identidad equivocada. Tal vez es un verdadero Investigador Privado inepto que se ha aferrado a la chica equivocada para uno de sus clientes. Él no me está siguiendo hoy sin embargo, lo cual es bueno porque voy a un funeral y preferiría no tener que lidiar con alguna distracción.

Willow(*) está siendo sepultada hoy en día, la hermosa Willow, llamada así por el árbol con las ramas largas, hecho para balancearse y doblarse con el viento. Sólo que Willow no se dobló cuando el viento frío sopló. Ella se rompió, se hizo añicos, dijo que había tenido suficiente y se clavó una aguja en el brazo.

Crecimos juntas en hogares de acogida y nuestras vidas no habían comenzado muy bien. La conocí en la primera casa que me mandaron, después de que un vecino llamó a la policía a causa de una fiesta ruidosa que mi madre biológica estaba teniendo. Cuando llegó la policía, estaba sentada en el sofá en mi pijama de color rosa, un tipo que olía como pudrición y cerveza tenía su mano en una de mis piernas, demasiado borracho para alejarla con rapidez, y había varias bolsas de metanfetamina en la mesa de café. Mi madre biológica se sentó en el sofá frente a mí, mirando desinteresadamente. No sé si no le importaba, o estaba demasiado perdida para que lo hiciera. Supongo que al final, en realidad no importa.

Me senté inmóvil mientras la policía tiró del chico de encima. Yo había aprendido en ese momento que la lucha era inútil. Desaparecer era mi mejor opción, y si no podía hacerlo en un armario o debajo de la cama, desaparecía en mi propia cabeza. Tenía diez. Imaginé al primer hogar de acogida como un cajón de basura. Ya sabes, el que tienes en tu cocina para todos los pequeños cachivaches que no sabes qué hacer con ellos, ¿que no tienen casa?

Estábamos todas las piezas arrojadas allí, al azar, sin relación con ninguna otra cosa, salvo por el hecho de que todos éramos _artículos varios._ Un par de días después de mi llegada, Willow apareció. Un duendecillo rubio con ojos atormentados. No habló mucho, pero esa primera noche, se subió a mi cama, se acomodó entre la pared y yo y se acurrucó en una pequeña bola. Ella gimió en sueños y le pidió a alguien que deje de hacerle daño. Yo no tenía que preguntar mucho sobre lo qué le había sucedido.

Cuidé de ella tanto como pude después de eso, a pesar de que sólo era un año más joven que yo. Ninguna de las dos éramos exactamente una fuerza a tener en cuenta, dos niñas pequeñas rotas, que ya habían aprendido que confiar en la gente era un negocio arriesgado, pero Willow parecía más frágil que yo, como si el daño más pequeño la rompería. Así que tomé la culpa y el castigo por cosas que eran su culpa. La dejé dormir conmigo todas las noches, contando historias para tratar de calmar a los demonios. No tenía un montón de talentos en este mundo, pero era buena para contar historias e inventé cuentos por ella, en un esfuerzo por dar sentido a sus pesadillas. A decir verdad, eran tanto para mí como lo fueron para ella. Estaba tratando de entender, también.

A través de los años, hice lo que pude para amar a esa chica. Dios sabe que lo hice. Pero por mucho que quería y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía salvar a Willow. No creo que nadie podría hacerlo porque la triste realidad era que Willow no quería ser salvada. Al principio, a Willow le habían indicado que no era digna de ser amada y ella trenzó esa mentira en su alma hasta que fue para lo que vivió y respiró. Fue la base para todas las decisiones que tomó, y todo corazón que rompió, entre ellos el mío.

Un mes después, un chico de once años apareció en el hogar. Un niño alto, delgado y enfadado llamado Shaoran que gruñía _sí_ y _no_ como respuestas a nuestros padres de crianza y sin apenas mirar a nadie a los ojos. Cuando llegó allí, tenía un brazo enyesado y moretones descolorados y amarillentos en la cara y lo que parecían ser marcas de dedos en el cuello. Parecía como si estuviera enfadado con el mundo y el sentido común me dijo que tenía una buena razón para ese sentimiento.

 _Shaoran... Shaoran_. Pero sé que no puedo pensar en él. No dejo que mi mente vaya ahí porque es muy doloroso. De todas las cosas por las que he vivido, él es lo único que no puedo soportar pensar por demasiado tiempo. Tuvo un lugar en mi pasado, y allí es donde lo dejo.

Salgo de mi ensueño mientras el ministro me señala el frente para el elogio. Desafortunadamente, Willow nunca había hecho amistad con personas que rueden fuera de su propio pozo a las nueve de la mañana de un domingo, así que mi público es pequeño y por lo menos la mitad de ellos se ven como si estuvieran con resaca, si no es que todavía estén borrachos. Voy detrás del podio, frente al grupo y es ahí cuando lo veo, apoyado en un árbol a varios pies de distancia del resto de la reunión.

Estoy sorprendida viéndolo aquí. Estaba segura de que no estaba siendo seguida. Pero, ¿cómo y por qué iba a estar aquí si no me hubiese seguido? Sé que es un hecho que nunca lo había visto con Willow. Me habría acordado de este tipo. Miro a mi misterioso acosador por un momento, y él mantiene el contacto visual, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Es la primera vez que nuestros ojos se han encontrado. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente para traerme de vuelta al momento y comenzar a hablar.

—"Había _una vez una hermosa niña, muy especial, que fue enviada a una tierra lejana por los ángeles para vivir una vida encantada, llena de amor y felicidad. Ellos la llamaban la Princesa de Cristal porque su risa les recordaba el tintineo de las campanas de cristal que fueron colgadas en la puerta del cielo y que sonaban cada vez que una nueva alma era recibida. Pero su nombre también era apropiado para ella porque era muy sensible y amaba profundamente y el suyo era un corazón que podía romperse con facilidad._

 _Durante la organización de su viaje a esta tierra lejana, uno de los ángeles más nuevos cometió un error y una confusión ocurrió, enviando a la Princesa de Cristal a un lugar donde no se suponía que debía estar, una oscura y fea zona, gobernada sobre todo por gárgolas y otras criaturas malvadas. Desafortunadamente, cuando se coloca un alma en la piel humana, es una situación permanente que no se puede cambiar, y aunque los ángeles gritaron con desesperación por la suerte que la Princesa de Cristal tendría que soportar, no había nada que pudieran hacer, aparte de velar por ella y hacer todo lo posible para llevarla por la dirección correcta, lejos de la tierra de las gárgolas y criaturas malvadas._

 _Desgraciadamente, muy poco después de que la Princesa de Cristal llegara a esta tierra, la crueldad de las bestias a su alrededor crearon la primer gran grieta en su frágil corazón. Y aunque muchas otras criaturas menos malignas intentaron amar a la princesa, pues ella era muy hermosa y muy fácil de amar, el corazón de la princesa continuó agrietándose hasta que se rompió por completo, dejando a la princesa con el corazón roto para siempre._

 _La princesa cerró los ojos por última vez, pensando en todos los monstruos malvados que habían sido crueles con ella y provocaron que su corazón se rompiera. Pero, las criaturas, sin importar cuán dementes sean, nunca tienen la última palabra. Los ángeles, siempre cerca, se abalanzaron y llevaron de regreso al cielo a la Princesa de Cristal donde le pusieron su corazón roto de nuevo, para no ser herido nunca más. La princesa abrió los ojos y sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa y rió con su hermosa risa. Y todavía sonaba como las campanas de cristal, tal como siempre lo había hecho. La Princesa de Cristal estaba en casa finalmente._

Mientras hago mi camino de regreso a través del grupo, algunas caras despreocupadas, algunos un poco confundidos, miro al hombre apoyado contra el árbol. Parece congelado, con los ojos fijos en los míos. Frunzo el ceño ligeramente. Conociendo a Willow, su presencia probablemente no sea nada positivo. Dios, ¿Le debía dinero a alguien? ¿Ha estado siguiéndome para averiguar si soy alguien que puede cobrar por ella?

Frunzo el ceño. Seguro que no. Creo que está bastante claro que después de unos treinta segundos, que mi cartera financiera esta, um, _escasa_.

— No sé exactamente lo que eso significaba, cariño, pero fue bonito, — Sherry, la compañera de habitación de Willow (y por compañera de habitación, me refiero a que es ahí donde Willow se dejaba caer cuando no estaba deambulando con algún novio) dice, sonriendo, tirando de mí a un lado y dándome un abrazo rápido.

Sherry es un poco dura y se ve unos diez años mayor de lo que realmente tiene. Con el cabello teñido de rubio, y alrededor de una pulgada de raíces oscuras, mezcladas libremente con gris. Está dejando al descubierto demasiado escote para un funeral, o para el caso, un club. Su piel está demasiado bronceada y lleva una gruesa capa de maquillaje.

Sus plataformas, zapatos de stripper, completan el look. Pero a pesar de la gran variedad de moda pasada, es una persona de buen corazón, y trató de hacer lo imposible para ser amiga de Willow. Sin embargo aprendió la misma lección que yo había aprendido, si alguien está empeñado en la destrucción de uno mismo, no hay mucho que puedas hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Cuando volví a mirar, el hombre misterioso se había marchado.

 **Continuara…**

 **(*) Willow: Es el verdadero nombre del personaje, no tengo internet para buscar suficiente como para reemplazarlo, pero es un bonito nombre :D**

 **(*)Sherry: Es también un personaje original del libro.**

 **Nota: Las frases son cosa mía xD así que puede que aparezcan como no.**

 **Gracias Mango-morrison por ser la primera en comentar, espero estar contestando a tu review a más tardar este domingo. :D**

 **A quienes recién se van uniendo, bienvenidas, decirles que es un** _ **copy-paste**_ **, el libro lo revelare al final de la historia y quizá les ponga el link de descarga, y también les daré mi deducción de su verdadero origen.  
Habrá escenas de sexo de manera específica, por eso le puse en rated M, no quiero problemas de denuncias ni nada, así que si son menores de edad que sea bajo su responsabilidad, no me gustaría tener que borrar la historia, ya lo tengo casi todo cambiado, me refiero a los nombres, así que no me demorare mucho en actualizar, quizá una vez por semana. No estoy segura, como ya dije, tengo fics en proceso, y hay personas que quieren mi cabeza si no les doy un capitulo.  
Besos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **En un mundo tan odioso algunos prefieren morir, antes de tener que ser como ellos.**

 **-Tumblr**

 **Capítulo 3**

Tomé el autobús al cementerio, pero Sherry me dio un aventón a mi apartamento, diciendo en voz alta.

— ¡Mantente en contacto, cariño! — mientras salgo de su auto, dándole las gracias y diciendo adiós.

Me apresuro dentro y me cambio rápidamente mi vestido negro sin mangas y zapatos de tacón, y me pongo el uniforme que uso para mi trabajo del día. Soy empleada del hotel Hilton durante el día y trabajo a tiempo parcial para una empresa de catering como mesera, sobre todo en las noches de fin de semana, o cuando me llaman. No es glamoroso, pero hago lo que tengo que hacer para pagar el alquiler.

Me ocupo de mí misma y me siento orgullosa de lo que hago. Sabía que el día que cumpliría dieciocho, me indicarían la puerta del hogar de acogida donde estaba viviendo, que tanto me emocionó y dio miedo de muerte. Era finalmente libre de ser parte del sistema, libre para hacer mis propias reglas y mi propio destino, pero también estaba más sola de lo que había estado nunca en mi vida, sin familia y sin red de seguridad para ir a parar, ni siquiera una garantía de un techo sobre mi cabeza o tres comidas al día. Tenía que hablar conmigo a través de los ataques de pánico. Sin embargo, cuatro años más tarde, lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Quiero decir, dependiendo de cuál es tu definición de bien. Supongo que es una pregunta relativa.

No es que no quiera más para mí. Sé que tiendo a "jugar a lo seguro" cuando se trata de la mayoría de las cosas, como la ambición. Pero también me imagino que empecé con suficiente drama y angustia para toda la vida y "seguro" puede ser aburrido, pero también es algo que es codiciado por alguien que nunca ha tenido algo. Y así, por el momento, me conformo.

Después de saltar fuera del autobús en el centro de la ciudad, camino rápidamente a la entrada de empleados del gran hotel y marco el reloj justo a tiempo. Abastezco un carro limpieza y hago mi camino al último piso del hotel, comenzando en el piso donde se encuentra el ático. Llamo en voz baja, y cuando no hay respuesta, abro la puerta con mi llave.

Ruedo el carro y tomo la habitación. Parece vacía a pesar de estar un poco destrozada, y entonces empiezo a quitar las sabanas de la cama. Enciendo mi iPod y canto junto a Rhianna. Sonrío y agito mi culo mientras pongo un nuevo edredón a la cama de tamaño King. Esto es una cosa que me gusta de este trabajo. Puedo perderme en mi propia cabeza, la limpieza es una monótona actividad de fondo. Pongo el edredón fresco en la cama y comienzo a girarme cuando noto un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y me doy la vuelta, saltando ligeramente y dejando escapar un sonido ahogado de sorpresa. Hay un hombre de pie detrás de mí, inclinándose casualmente en la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me saco los auriculares y parpadeo rápidamente, avergonzada.

— Lo siento mucho, —le digo—, no creí que alguien estaba aquí. Si necesita que vuelva más tarde, voy a estar feliz de hacer eso.

Comienzo a mover el carro hacia la puerta. Avanza con rapidez, sorprendiéndome, y agarra la empuñadura de mi carro.

—En realidad, — dice—, está bien. Ya nos íbamos. Estaba disfrutando el show.

Él sonríe y sus ojos perezosamente recorren mi cuerpo, desde mis pies hasta mis pechos, y me muevo incómoda. Sonrío torpemente cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y es entonces cuando una mujer entra a la habitación. Ella es hermosa, su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado, su maquillaje impecable, y me siento inmediatamente consciente de mi misma. Yo asiento con la cabeza en dirección a ella y comienzo a moverme hacia la puerta.

— Voy a volver, —murmuro, pero ambos se están moviendo hacia la puerta también, y mientras lo hacen, la mujer dice.

— Está bien, nosotros nos estamos yendo, quédate y termina. —Me ofrece una mirada de desdén mientras se encoge de hombros en su chaqueta, y dice—, asegúrate de vaciar la papelera, la última chica que estaba aquí se olvidó de hacer eso. —El hombre sonríe hacia ella y le da una palmada en el culo mientras está pasando rápidamente por la puerta y deja escapar una risita.

Me quedo inmóvil un minuto después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, tratando de recuperar la actitud negligente que tenía antes de que me interrumpieran, pero el estado de ánimo ha cambiado de repente y me siento triste de una manera que realmente no quiero pensar.

Termino mi turno y como un reloj, mi amiga Tomoyo corre detrás de mí y desliza su tarjeta.

— Malditos haraganes del piso veinte, —vocifera—. Lo juro, creerías que algunas de las personas que se hospedan aquí fueron criadas en un granero. Me tomó dos horas limpiar tres habitaciones en ese piso. Asqueroso. Ni siquiera preguntes. Ahora estoy retrasada para recoger a Krystal. ¿Caminas conmigo a la parada del autobús? Mi auto está en el taller. —Toma su abrigo mientras habla.

Le sonrió y me encojo de hombros para ponerme mi propio abrigo mientras caminamos hacia la puerta.

— Tal vez podemos inventar una lista de **"Para la consideración al equipo de mucamas"** para repartir en el mostrador de registro. — Ofrezco con sarcasmo.

— ¡Sí! Numero uno, por el amor de _Dios_ , envuelve tu condón usado con papel higiénico y tíralo a la basura. Esta mas allá de mi trabajo raspar… _sustancias_ secas de la alfombra después de que arrojes la cosa debajo de la cama.

Finjo sonidos de vómitos, pero me estoy riendo mientras nos apresuramos hacia la parada del autobús.

— Está bien, —continúo—, número dos, por favor no te cortes las uñas de los pies en la cama. Prefiero no tomar una ducha de recortes cuando agito el edredón y luego tener que dar vueltas sobre mis manos y rodillas tratando de recogerlas por todo el piso.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¿De verdad? ¡Animales! —pero ella se está riendo también.

Su autobús acaba de detenerse en su parada, así que le doy un rápido abrazo y un adiós diciendo.

— ¡Hasta la noche del miércoles! —mientras empiezo a caminar por la calle hasta mi parada yendo en la otra dirección.

Tomoyo nunca deja de hacerme sonreír con su actitud despreocupada y su divertido sentido del humor. Ella está casada con un gran tipo llamado Touya y tiene una hija de tres años, Krystal. Touya es un Electricista (*) y hace buen dinero, pero Tomoyo trabaja de limpieza un par de días a la semana para traer un poco más y ella lo diría, para aumentar su presupuesto de zapatos. Tiene una cosa con los zapatos, cuanto más altos mejor. No sé cómo camina en algunas de esas cosas.

Tomoyo y yo congeniamos rápidamente cuando la conocí en el trabajo hace tres años. Ella y Touya me invitan a cenar al menos una vez a la semana y me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos y Krystal, sumergirse en la alegría y la comodidad de una familia, amorosa, sin hacer nada más especial que tener una comida juntos y compartir su noche. Lo que ellos no entienden plenamente es que, para mí, una amorosa cena familiar no es especial, es todo. Todo lo que yo nunca tuve.

Tomoyo y Touya saben que crecí en un hogar de acogida pero no mucho más que eso. Son amables, son personas trabajadoras que viven en una preciosa casita de dos habitaciones, en un vecindario decente, y no quiero traer historias sobre abuso de drogas, proxenetas y abuso sexual a su mundo. No es que ellos sean ingenuos sobre el hecho de que todas esas cosas suceden, pero de todas formas, ellos son mi burbuja, mi lugar seguro lejos de ése mundo y quiero que siga siendo así.

Saco mi novela y comienzo a leer mientras el autobús comienza su viaje a través de la ciudad hasta mi apartamento. Estoy tan absorta que casi me olvido de mi parada, saltando justo a tiempo para pasar a través de la puerta cerrándose. Camino por las cinco cuadras hasta mi apartamento y entro por la puerta del frente, moviendo la cabeza, _una_ _vez más_ , por la rota cerradura. Está bien, la seguridad no es precisamente fuerte, pero es bastante limpio y tiene un balcón soleado en la parte trasera donde puedo plantar algunos árboles frutales en contenedores y varias macetas de flores. A veces me siento por ahí por la noche con un buen libro, sintiéndome satisfecha. Y es suficiente.

Estoy un poco decepcionada de que mi acosador está obviamente fuera de servicio esta noche. No se me escapa que éste no es el más sano de los pensamientos. Sonrío de todas maneras.

Tomo una ducha, de pie bajo el agua más de lo que sé que debería. El agua caliente no viene de forma gratuita. Pero me permito este pequeño lujo mientras derramo las lágrimas que sabía que iban a venir por Willow.

— Descansa en paz, princesa, —le susurro mientras la lluvia caliente cae sobre mí, mezclándose con las lágrimas.

Después de no mucho tiempo, salgo y me seco con la toalla.

Me pongo un par de pantalones negros de yoga, una camiseta púrpura y una gran sudadera gris oscura que cae sobre mis hombros y penosamente voy a la cocina a hacerme la cena. Me caliento un poco de la sopa de verduras casera que hice hace un par de días, y tuesto un poco de pan. Hay suficiente sopa para poner en un pequeño recipiente, meto una cuchara dentro y luego camino por el pasillo hasta el apartamento de la señora Jenner, golpeando ligeramente. Cuando ella responde, sonrío y digo.

— ¿Ha comido? Tengo un poco de sopa de verduras casera si no lo hizo.

Ella sonríe y dice. — Oh querida, eres siempre tan dulce. Muchas gracias.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, diciendo, —de nada. Buenas noches, señora Jenner.

De vuelta en mi cocina, pongo mi propia cena en una bandeja y la llevo a la otra pequeña habitación. Me siento en el suelo y me apoyo en mi sofá de dos plazas mientras como. Un estudio no permite una gran cantidad de muebles, pero eso está bien, porque no es que los abrigue.

Pongo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , una de mis películas favoritas, en el reproductor de DVD y presiono reproducir. No gasto el dinero extra en el cable, por lo que confío en el DVD que he recogido en la venta de garaje, pero generalmente prefiero leer de todos modos, así que está bien para mí.

Luego de limpiar mi plato, termino dormida delante de la película y cuando finalmente me arrastro a la cama, es después de la medianoche.

Mi despertador suena a las siete de la mañana y salgo de la cama, me pongo en marcha para correr. Es una mañana fría por eso me pongo orejeras y una chaqueta de lana. Me tomo un minuto o dos para estirar fuera de mi apartamento, mi aliento sale en bocanadas blancas delante de mí, mientras salgo por la calle. Aprieto mi puño alrededor de la llave de la puerta que tengo en mi bolsillo, como el instructor de defensa nos enseñó a hacer en el curso que tomé en la universidad comunitaria. Me da confort. Me aferro a ella hasta que corro en la pista de atletismo poco poblada del parque y luego cierro el bolsillo con la llave en el interior, saco mis auriculares y presiono reproducir en mi iPod. Corro las tres millas habituales y regreso a casa, sintiéndome fuerte y llena de energía.

Tomo una ducha rápida, seco mi largo cabello castaño y lo sujeto en una coleta alta, tiro de unos desgastados jeans y un enorme sweater gris. Es mi día libre y no voy a hacer otra cosa más que holgazanear, hacer un viaje hasta la librería y pasar el resto del día en mi balcón, debajo de una manta con un buen libro y una taza de té. Brevemente me pregunto si este plan tal vez podría capacitarme para una temprana jubilación. Mientras que los de veintidós años están durmiendo para estar bien descansados para la noche de club, yo estoy evaluando mi colección de té _. Yupi._

Treinta minutos después, luego de hacer mi cama y hacer una pequeña recolección de mi estudio, comienzo a caminar por la calle hacia la librería del vecindario cuando reconozco un misterioso BMW plateado estacionado alrededor de una manzana de mi apartamento. No sé nada sobre autos pero advierto el modelo en la parte trasera, M6. Sonrió un poco para mí. _En servicio por hoy, ya veo._

Llego a la librería y paso como una hora allí, escogiendo una nueva pila de libros para la semana que viene. Tengo cuatro novelas, un barato libro de cocina y un libro sobre La Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tal vez no tenga el dinero para ir a la universidad pero el conocimiento está a solo una tarjeta de librería y cada semana elijo un nuevo tema.

Mientras hago mi camino de regreso a mi apartamento, noto a un alto, piel bronceada y apuesto tipo a una cuadra detrás de mí, caminando sin prisa y pretendiendo hablar por su teléfono celular.

Tomo una decisión. Dejo atrás mi propio apartamento y acelero un poco mi paso, cuando giro en la esquina, rompo a correr y me dirijo a la pequeña callejuela en el medio de la manzana. Corro por el callejón, esperando de rodearlo y aparecer detrás de él.

Estoy sin aliento cuando doy la vuelta en la esquina de mi propia calle de nuevo y camino muy rápido al final de la manzana y echo un vistazo por la esquina. Efectivamente, está parado en medio de la manzana, claramente confundido, sin saber por dónde he desaparecido. Camino en silencio por detrás y digo en alto.

— ¡Es maleducado acosar a extraños!

Gira con rapidez y salta un poco hacia atrás mientras aspira una ruidosa bocanada de aire a través de su ligeramente abierta boca. Sus ojos están grandes.

— ¡Jesús! ¡Me asustaste hasta la muerte!

— ¿Yo te _asuste_? —Digo con incredulidad chillándole—, tú eres el que está siguiéndome como un loco. —Ladeo mi cabeza hacia un lado—. Por cierto, apunto, si vas a acechar a alguien, deberías ser menos obvio. Por ejemplo, de pie en medio de la calle incomodando a tu víctima tiendes a ser descubierto—. Estrecho mis ojos.

Él permanece en silencio, mirándome fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos. _¡Sus labios! ¡Tiene unos muy bonitos labios!_ ¡No te distraigas, Sakura! ¡Él todavía podría ser un asesino en serie! Por lo menos, un serio _rarito_. Pongo mis manos en mis caderas.

—No pierdas la esperanza sin embargo. Estoy segura de que con un poco de estudio, podrías hacerlo mejor. ¿Puede haber un video instructivo o algo que puedes recoger... tal vez un libro sobre el tema _, acosador espeluznante para Tontos_? —Levanto una ceja.

Todavía parado, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, sin decir nada durante varios segundos, y luego se echa a reír.

— Bueno, santo infierno, realmente eres algo observadora, ¿no es así? —pero hay apreciación en su voz. Y su risa.

Wow, su risa es _realmente_ agradable.

Lo estudio por un minuto. Buen Dios, antes pensaba que era apuesto. Pero de cerca, este hombre es devastador, todo, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta y ojos de color ámbar, como la miel derretida, me resultan familiares, pero lo dejo pasar. Si hay alguna imperfección en él, puede que sea un poco demasiado perfecto, si eso es posible. Es alto y amplio y muy masculino, con una sombra de barba en su mandíbula que parece más determinada que descuidada. Y cuando se ríe así, juro que un pedazo de mi alma, la parte de mí que guarda secretos, incluso de mí misma, intenta lanzarse hacia él, como si su felicidad fuera una atracción invisible a mi propio corazón. Es una locura. Ni siquiera conozco a este tipo.

— Está bien, —le digo—. Bueno, la actuación ha terminado. ¿Por qué me sigues? —Estrecho mis ojos de nuevo a él. Pero la verdad, no estoy nerviosa.

No hay absolutamente ninguna sensación de peligro que salga de este tipo en absoluto. Y he luchado con casi todas las marcas de la mierda humana. Se podría decir que soy _experta_ en la mierda humana.

Luego hace algo que me hace perder el equilibrio por completo. Se pasa la mano por el espeso cabello castaño, deja caer su cabeza por lo que está mirándome, y levanta las cejas en un gesto que parece tímido y dudoso, pero sexy como el infierno. Y casi me desmayo. Eso, justo ahí. Ese es su negocio sellador. Apuesto que esa mirada tiene chicas por toda la ciudad dejando caer sus bragas en el acto.

Pero entonces habla y salgo de eso.

— He sido tan obvio, ¿no? —y tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Da un paso hacia mí. Doy un paso hacia atrás. Se detiene—. No voy a hacerte daño, —dice, sonando como si mi desconfianza hacia él fuera verdaderamente dolorosa.

Quiero decir, ¿en serio? ¿Hace falta que le recuerde una vez más que es un acosador?

Y en verdad, no le tengo miedo, pero no lo conozco bien y una sana distancia de extraños nunca es una mala idea.

— Sí, has sido tan evidente. Basta de juegos. Quiero saber por qué me está siguiendo.

Parece considerar si contestarme o no. Luego me mira a los ojos y dice en voz baja—, yo conocí a Shaoran. Me pidió verte.

 **Continuara…**

Sí, ya lo sé, merezco morir y que me corten la cabeza la tiren al mar rojo y morir calcinada, etc, etc. No quería dejar el capitulo así, por lo que hoy habrá doble actualización! Solo deben dejar su review xDD para que me hagan feliz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen y de TRC tampoco, son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

" **Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti"  
-Tumblr **

**Capítulo 4**

Mi mundo se detiene en un alto chirrido y me congelo, mi boca abierta.

— ¿Qué?— grazno. Con un solo nombre, me ha dejado temblorosa, un desastre tambaleante. Sin embargo soy de acero. Este extraño no tiene por qué saberlo. Me enderezo y pregunto en voz fuerte—, ¿Qué quieres decir con que conocías a Shaoran? —No permito tener miedo de lo que ese tiempo pasado significa.

Por supuesto, me he preguntado mil veces si algo le pasó a Shaoran, convenciéndome de que algo _tenía_ que haberle pasado para que no se pusiera en contacto conmigo todos estos años, y sobre todo para que rompa su promesa conmigo acerca de escribir nada más llegar a Hong Kong. A mi mente se le ocurrió un millón de escenarios sobre los primeros meses de por qué mi hermoso chico desapareció de mi mundo... un accidente de coche en el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta su nuevo hogar... Sorprendiéndolos con un robo en su casa cuando llegaron...

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, fui a la biblioteca y separe los periódicos de China a partir de la semana que se mudó, en busca de alguna noticia sobre la muerte prematura de una mamá, un papá y su hijo adolescente.

Cada búsqueda infructuosa trajo alivio y frustración. Incluso creé una cuenta falsa en Facebook una vez y busqué su nombre, pero no encontré nada. No mantuve una cuenta propia. Había mucha gente de mi pasado que podrían intentar ponerse en contacto conmigo y _eso_ no necesitaba.

El problema era que tenía muy poca información sobre la familia de Shaoran para seguir adelante, excepto por el hecho de que su padre adoptivo trabajaba en un hospital. No sé si eso significaba que era un médico o un administrador o qué, pero ésa información, la ciudad adonde se estaban mudando, el nombre de Shaoran y la edad es todo lo que he tenido para trabajar.

Por supuesto, mis recursos eran pequeños, una computadora de la biblioteca y viejos microfichas de periódicos, por lo que no es de extrañar que nunca llegara lejos.

Después mis fallidos intentos de encontrar cualquier información sobre él, me hice una promesa, que iba a dejar de preguntarme todo el tiempo.

Era demasiado doloroso. Y entonces, en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, el día en que había prometido venir por mí, cerré los ojos y lo imaginé sonriéndome en un techo, bajo un cielo de invierno y ahí es donde lo dejé en mi mente.

Levanto la vista para ver que el hombre me está estudiando de cerca, una pequeña mueca en su rostro, pero él no se mueve más cerca ahora o intenta tocarme de alguna manera. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a un porche, a unos metros detrás de mí y me siento y tomo una respiración profunda. Mis piernas se sienten inestables. Repito mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que conocías a Shaoran?

Se mueve lentamente hacia mí y haciendo gestos al otro lado del escalón donde estoy sentada, pidiendo en silencio permiso para sentarse. Asiento con la cabeza. Se sienta al otro lado de la escalera, un escalón más abajo, se vuelve un poco hacia mí y luego se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus musculosos muslos y atrapo una bocanada de su perfume, algo limpio y amaderado y delicioso.

Suspira y dice, —Shaoran murió en un accidente automovilístico el año pasado. Éramos amigos, compañeros de equipo en la escuela. Todos pensábamos que podría lograrlo por un par de días, pero no lo hizo. Lo visitamos y él me llevó a un lado y me dijo algo acerca de ti. Me hizo prometer venir a verte para asegurarse de que estabas bien, que estabas en un buen lugar, feliz. Sabía que me estaba mudando aquí a trabajar para la empresa de mi padre, y que sería fácil para mí comprobarlo en persona. —Su ceño está fruncido y estaba hablando lentamente, como si estuviera asegurándose de entregar la información que me está dando en la manera correcta. También está dejando algo. No sé exactamente cómo lo sé, solo lo hago.

Me siento entumecida y confusa y estoy en silencio durante varios minutos.

— Ya veo. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Shaoran te dijo acerca de mí? —Finalmente pregunto, mirando al hombre. Él me mira fijamente.

— Sólo que él sabía que estabas en hogares de acogida y que eras especial para él. Él dijo que perdió contacto, pero siempre se había preguntado acerca de cómo resultó tu vida. Eso es realmente todo. —No dije nada así que continuó. —Me mudé aquí en junio, pero me tomó un par de meses para instalarme. Entonces, finalmente tuve el tiempo para dedicarme a ser el acechador que había prometido ser. —Me sonríe, mirando a través de largas pestañas. Pero es una sonrisa triste ahora. Insegura.

Ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. No voy a permitir que descubra cuánto duelen sus palabras sobre Shaoran. _¿Perdimos contacto?_ ¿Y todos esos años que estaba vivo y bien y viviendo en Hong Kong y ni una vez me escribió o llamó o trató de alguna manera de ponerse en contacto conmigo? _¿Por_ _qué?_ Ni siquiera sé cómo procesar el hecho de que acabo de enterarme de que él murió. Tengo que ir a casa y acurrucarme en una bola durante un par de horas. Tengo que procesar esto. Estoy temblando, y el hombre salta de pie a mi lado. Me seco las manos húmedas con la parte delantera de mis jeans.

— Siento escuchar eso de Shaoran, —digo finalmente—. No suena como si supieras mucho acerca de nuestra historia, pero Shaoran es alguien que... rompió una promesa conmigo. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, y ya no pienso más en él. No había ninguna razón para enviarte a verme. Si quería saber cómo mi vida se volvió, debería haberme contactado antes de... bueno, antes. De todos modos, fue amable de tu parte mantener tu palabra a tu amigo. Y ahora que has hecho tu trabajo. Aquí estoy, bien y de maravilla. Misión cumplida. Último deseo cumplido. —Fuerzo una sonrisa débil pero estoy bastante segura de que se parece más como una mueca. Él no devuelve la sonrisa. Parece preocupado. —Por cierto, ¿a quién tengo el placer de dar nombre a mi acosador personal?

Él sonríe ahora, pero no llega a sus ojos.

— Tsubasa Mizuki, —dice, sin dejar de mirar mi cara de cerca.

— Bueno, Tsubasa Mizuki, acosador espeluznante, obviamente, ya sabes que soy Sakura Kinomoto. —Llevo mi mano para estrechar la suya y cuando agarra la mía, es como si pequeñas chispas pasaran entre nuestra piel, de repente todo lo que soy es mi mano.

Todas las otras partes de mi cuerpo, no siendo tocadas por Tsubasa Mizuki, han dejado de existir. Es la cosa más extraña y me pregunto si él también lo siente. A juzgar por la forma en que está mirando fijamente a nuestras manos, y una pequeña sonrisa levanta un lado de su boca, lo hace. Muy bien, así que supongo que tengo química con este hombre. Gran sorpresa.

¿Quién no tiene química con un hombre que se parece a como luce él? Probablemente está riendo en su interior y pensando, _¿Otra más? ¿En serio?_ Estoy segura de que las mujeres se derriten en las calles a sus pies todos los días. Y el hecho de que estoy pensando en derretirme en la calle por un hombre después de acabar de oír que el amor de mi vida ya no está en este mundo me tiene muy, muy confundida y no sólo un poco extraña. Tengo que irme.

Soy la primera en alejarse y cuando lo hago, frunce el ceño y me mira a los ojos.

— Adiós, Tsubasa, — le digo, doy vuelta y camino hacia mi apartamento.

— Sakura, —llama y me giro—, vas a echarme de menos, ¿verdad? —Él está sonriendo.

— Sabes, Tsubasa, creo que lo haré. —Sonrío una pequeña sonrisa, me doy la vuelta y camino a casa rápidamente.

En cuanto cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me acuesto en el piso, ruedo en posición fetal y lloro por mi hermoso niño, mi Shaoran. Mis lágrimas son lágrimas de tristeza y pérdida, confusión y dolor. Son lágrimas por el chico que perdí y el chico que me arrojó lejos. He estado enojada y herida por tantos años, pero me parece que todavía puedo sentir el dolor de saber que la hermosa alma de Shaoran ya no camina en esta tierra, y el dolor por el conocimiento definitivo es casi demasiado para soportar.

Finalmente me duermo donde estoy, pero yo ya sé por experiencia que no hay necesidad de estar despierto para llorar.

 _ **Continuar…**_

 _ **Como les dije, si dejaba el capitulo anterior en donde estaba seguramente pedirían mi cabeza, pero como soy una buena persona, y me encuentro de un buen humor le estoy dando doble capitulo, por eso tendrán que esperar una semana para el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Solo les quiero decir que desde aquí o quizá dos capítulos más, la historia se pondrá algo… intensa.**_

 _ **Siento pena por Shaoran, pero no lloren mucho chicas, sé porque se los digo. ¿Qué les pareció Tsubasa? Jaja si que no sabe como acosar. La verdad que no se mucho de ese personaje en sí, pero como este es un OcC me daré el gusto :D**_

 _ **Espero sus tan ansiados y hermosos reviews, paro revisando el correo todos los días, solo para leerlos y releerlos, son mi motivación, de lo contrario no continuaría con esto. Les responderé por aquí, ya que son solo dos personas las que siguen dando una oportunidad a este fic.**_

 _ **Roxelanali: Bueno, el primer cap, es algo así como la introducción, con respecto al segundo no creo que este revuelto, quizá solo necesites leerlo un poco más despacio, es ya en la vida actual, y Sakura está viviendo sola en Tokio, y está en el entierro de Willow.  
Antes de iniciarme de verdad en el mundo de FF, me instruí bastante en esto de los Rated, tengo muchas amigas que me ayudaron con eso, y por eso es que sé cómo calificar mis historias xD  
Con lo del otro fic, bueno, actualice hace unos días, no sé si habrás dejado tu review, pero creo que ya se viene algo que muchas van deseando, y habrá algo que les gustara mucho más! xDDD me encantara leer que quieren mi cabeza xD  
Besos!**_

 _ **: Para que veas que he esperado tu review para decidirme a actualizar y por partir a doble!  
Creo que lo que más te va a gustar de este fanfic son las historias y las reflexiones que podrás encontrar. Lo que me atrapo de este libro es que no es el clásico romance rosa o con sexo salvaje siempre, se trata de la superación y de seguir adelante, sacudirse la mierda de encima y seguir, por eso me gusto. Espero que te guste mucho como a mí me ha gustado, :)  
Creo que ya respondí a tu pregunta de quién ha estado siguiendo a Sakura!**_

 _ **Gracias a ti por leer!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR no me pertenecen son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Sakura tiene 10, Shaoran 11**

 _La cena en este lugar siempre es un caos organizando. Mi trabajo consiste en llenar las jarras de agua y conseguir vasos para todos. Estoy en la pileta llenando la segunda de las tres jarras altas, mientras que todos los otros niños se mueven ruidosamente a mí alrededor, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades de cena. Hay charlas, risas, y algunos enfrentamientos entre los niños mayores._

 _Me siento en la mesa, en mi lugar habitual, sólo que esta noche es diferente ya que el nuevo chico, Shaoran, está sentado con mal humor a mi izquierda, donde Ryu, un niño de doce años con grandes orejas se solía sentar. Se fue hace tres días, a un hogar de acogida más permanente. Este lugar es realmente sólo un depósito de retención para los niños que necesitan un lugar de inmediato. Todos terminaremos en un lugar diferente, con el tiempo._

 _Esta es la primera noche de Shaoran aquí. Shaoran fue el encargado de poner las servilletas y me doy cuenta de que las puso a la derecha y se supone que deben ir a la izquierda. Sólo lo sé porque me gusta leer libros como Ana de las Tejas Verdes y La casa de la pradera, y tomo cosas al azar como esas de las historias._

 _Cuando nos sentamos esperando para que la comida sea llevada a la mesa junto a nuestros padres de crianza y sus dos hijas adolescentes, uno de los otros niños de crianza temporal, una niña de trece años llamada Chiharu con acné y una pancita que se ve dolorosa para mí, por la forma en que se acentúa con los más ajustados pantalones que podemos encontrar, me lanza un guisante desde un recipiente que acaban de colocarlo en la mesa._

— _Hey, pequeña puta, —susurra, arrastrando la palabra, y frunciendo sus labios en una espantosa impresión de alguien que trabaja en un puesto de besos del infierno—. Oí que tu puta madre no se presentó en la corte hoy. Ella debe haber estado ocupada chupando la polla de alguien en un pasillo para el cambio del bolsillo. La manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol, ya sabes._

 _Mis ojos se abren y siento lágrimas ardientes detrás de ellos. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. Miro hacia abajo, a mi plato._

 _Por supuesto, no hay secretos aquí en esta casa. Aquellos que quieren, con bastante facilidad pueden escuchar a los trabajadores sociales que se reúnen con los padres adoptivos en el salón, en la parte delantera de la casa. Entonces los rumores se esparcen. Todos somos dolorosamente conscientes de todas las pesadillas que cada uno de nosotros hemos sufrido para traernos a este crisol de la desesperación._

 _Y sé secretos de Chiharu también. Sé que su madre había muerto y que su padre, básicamente, perdió la cabeza y no podía trabajar y no podía cuidar de ella y su hermana. Pero no digo una palabra._

 _Estoy sosteniendo la mano de Willow en la mía debajo de la mesa mientras se sienta a mi derecha y me aprieta la mano suavemente, sus grandes ojos fijos en el plato._

— _Sólo estoy siendo HONESTA, Sakura, —dice, riendo, un bufido feo—. Es mejor si te enfrentas a la verdad._

 _¿Y por qué cada persona deliberadamente cruel se describe a sí mismo como el ejemplo perfecto de la rudeza necesaria? ¿Como si supuestamente tienes que darles las gracias por romper tu corazón con su marca especial de honestidad?_

 _No contesto y Chiharu pronto encuentra algo de más interés que yo y mi silencio._

 _Después de un minuto, miro hacia arriba y el niño llamado Shaoran me está mirando. Miro hacia atrás, pero él no mira hacia otro lado._

— _¿Por qué me miras?— me burlo de él, mis mejillas sonrojadas, llenas de vergüenza por el intercambio que acaba de escuchar._

 _Él solo sigue mirándome por un momento, y luego se encoge de hombros._

— _Porque me gusta tu cara, —dice, pero una esquina de su boca se arquea en una media sonrisa._

 _Sé que me está tomando el pelo, pero no se siente mal y me gusta la forma en que sus palabras me hacen sentir. Aparto la mirada, pero estoy conteniendo una sonrisa ahora, también._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Awwwww… me encanta ese último intercambio de palabras entre ellos dos, para quienes aun no lo logran entender, estos pequeños extractos, que están sobre todo en**_ _ **cursiva**_ _ **, son recuerdos de Sakura, en su época donde tenía a Shaoran a su lado.**_

 _ **Oigan, estoy rompiendo muchas reglas con ustedes! DOBLE ACTUALIZACION OTRA VEZ!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR no me pertenecen son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 6**

Me levanto a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome como si hubiese sido golpeada por un camión Mac. Todavía siento un nudo en la garganta cuando pienso en Shaoran muriendo en un accidente de auto. Cierro los ojos y una vez más, me lo imagino, sin dejar de sonreírme desde un techo, en invierno. Por segunda vez en mi vida, lo dejo ahí en mi mente.

Tomo una ducha de agua caliente, teniendo todo el tiempo que quiera, sin preocuparme en lo más mínimo de mi factura de agua caliente.

Hoy va a tratar acerca de la comodidad. Voy a descansar, comer helado, leer y luego ir a la casa de Tomoyo y Touya para la cena. Es justo lo que necesito.

Me tomo tiempo en secar mi cabello hasta que cae por la espalda en ondas castañas y me visto con unos oscuros jeans ajustados y un jersey blanco envolvente que llega justo debajo de mi trasero. Siempre me hizo sentir linda.

Me doy cuenta de que no tengo ningún helado en la casa, por lo que decido ir a la tienda por al menos dos litros. Voy a correr más mañana. Tan pronto como cruzo por la puerta de mi edificio, veo a Tsubasa apoyado en un coche con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo hacia mí. Lleva un par de pantalones vaqueros gastados y una camisa gris térmica de manga larga, sobre una remera negra. Esta es la primera vez que lo he visto con pantalones vaqueros, incluso durante la semana que me siguió por toda la ciudad. No se me escapa que Tsubasa Mizuki llena _muy bien_ un par de pantalones vaqueros.

Me detengo y cruzo mis brazos, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

— Necesita ayuda en la búsqueda de su cachorro, ¿supongo?

— En realidad estaba por ofrecerte un poco de caramelo. Está por ahí, en mi van. —Él está sonriendo ahora. Jesús, en serio, ¿se trata sólo de mí o ha mejorado su aspecto durante la noche?

No puedo evitarlo, sonrío de regreso, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Camino y camina en el siguiente paso junto a mí, mientras inhalo su limpio, y amaderado olor. Dios, huele bien. Abro la boca ligeramente, con ganas de probar su aroma en mi boca, también. _Oh, Dios mío, ¿realmente_ _hice eso?_ Mis mejillas arden. _¡Por favor, no dejes que haya visto eso!_ No sé qué me pasó.

Me doy vuelta y miro su perfil perfecto. Debe medir por lo menos un metro ochentaiocho.

Mido un metro sesentaicinco. Él está mirando hacia delante sin embargo. Exhalo con alivio.

Rompo el silencio momentáneo,

— Sabes, estoy segura de que hay chicas de toda la ciudad que le encantaría la oportunidad de ser acechadas por ti. Realmente no me parece justo que centres toda tu actitud espeluznante en mí.

Sonríe.

— Sin embrago, he decidido que me gusta centrarme en ti, Sakura. —No está sonriendo ahora. Mira por encima de mí casi nerviosamente, estudiándome con esos conmovedores ojos ambarinos.

Me detengo y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Se detiene, también y lo sorprendo tomando una rápida mirada a mis pechos, que ahora sobresaltan con mis brazos. _Oh, tranquilo._ Pero me gusta que vea, no puedo evitarlo.

— Mira, Tsubasa, —digo en serio—, me has pillado por sorpresa ayer, acerca de una persona que no he pensado en mucho tiempo, pero estoy bien. No es necesario que me controles. Mi vida está bien. No es emocionante, no es glamorosa. Pero tengo todo lo que necesito. Estoy, eh, feliz. —Esta última parte sale sonando un poco más como una pregunta que la declaración que quería decir, pero decido dejarlo ir.

Tsubasa pasa su mano por el cabello, luciendo inseguro _(¡arrgh! ¡Sellador de oferta!)_ , Y dice.

— Sólo pensé que tal vez te veías un poco molestacuando te fuiste ayer. Y yo hice eso. Sólo quería asegurarme de queestabas bien hoy, no en general, sólo hoy.

Él parece tan sincero, como si estuviera realmente preocupado por mí que no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Yo estaba bien ayer, —miento—, no me gusta oír hablar de alguien teniendo un final trágico, incluso alguien que no conozco más. Pero no es nada que con un poco de helado se pueda solucionar. Eso es hacia donde voy. ¿Me quieres seguir a la tienda de comestibles? ¿Un último acecho por los viejos tiempos?— le guiño un ojo.

Él ríe cuando empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

— No creo que sea un acecho si consigo una invitación, pero sí, me encantaría acompañarte a la tienda.

— No sé si estoy lista para este gran salto de estado, —bromeo—. ¿Desde acosador a acompañante en un día? ¡Pensarás que soy fácil!

— Sólo muestra el camino, culo inteligente, —dice, agarrando mi mano.

Salto un poco y miro hacia abajo, a nuestras manos unidas. _¿Manos agarradas?_ Bueno, esto es un poco raro. Y hay esa sensación cálida denuevo cuando nuestras manos se tocan. Que sólo sirve para favorecer estarareza. _Solo está siendo amable, Sakura, porque cree que te ha desequilibrado. ¡Contrólate!_ Me pone incómoda, sin embargo, así quealejo mi mano, fingiendo buscar en mi bolso por mis gafas de sol. Me laspongo a pesar de que no hay sol en absoluto, y aseguro ambas manossobre la correa de mi bolso para que no esté tentado en retomar agarrarmi mano una vez más.

Robo una mirada hacia él y está frunciendo el ceño un poco, pero no dice nada mientras seguimos caminando.

Toda esta situación es lo más raro de lo raro.

— Así que, —digo, para que las cosas sean menos incomodas de lo que se han convertido de repente—. ¿Qué hace la compañía de tu padre?

— Hacemos un producto utilizado por la División de Seguridad Nacional del gobierno. Básicamente se trata de una tecnología de rayos X que se utiliza en los aeropuertos de todo el mundo. Hay varias aplicaciones más pequeñas, pero eso es nuestro principal objetivo. —Asiento con la cabeza y él continúa, —Mi padre comenzó su compañía hace 30 años y cuenta con una división aquí y en Hong Kong, pero en los últimos años, la división de aquí se mueve con lentitud. Comencé a trabajar con él hace un par de años y me mudé aquí para traer la rama de Tokio a tierra firme. Realmente fue sólo una cuestión de reestructuración y sustitución de algunas personas principales que estaban más interesados en llenarse los bolsillos que en la fortaleza de la compañía.

Asiento con la cabeza de nuevo mientras damos la vuelta a la esquina en la cuadra donde está la tienda de comestibles.

— Tu padre debe confiar mucho en ti para darte la responsabilidad de una tarea tan grande y tan rápida, —digo. Se pone un poco rígido a mi lado.

— Yo nunca le di mucha razón para confiar en mí. Pero, en realidad falleció hace casi un año, seis meses antes de que me mudara aquí.

Él frunce el ceño de nuevo y no sé lo que lo hizo para necesitar la redención en los ojos de su padre, pero por alguna razón desconocida, todo lo que quiero hacer es hacerlo sonreír. Así que agarro su mano y la sostengo entre nosotros otra vez mientras le sonrío.

— Me alegro de que tengas algo para apoyarte después de la pesadez y estallido de tu corta carrera de acosador. —Pestañeo.

Se ríe de nuevo, con sus cálidos ojos ambarinos, y esta esa maldita atracción. Por Dios, mis hormonas estúpidas necesitan relajarse ya.

Las cosas parecen haberse vuelto poderosamente amistosas entre Tsubasa y yo bastante rápido y una parte de mí se siente muy bien y excelente sobre esto. Después de todo, él es precioso y parece un buen tipo, pero otra parte de mí está un poco preocupada. La verdad es que no sé nada de Tsubasa excepto las pocas cosas que me ha dicho, y su relación con Shaoran me envía todo tipo de mensajes confusos a mi corazón, mensajes que decido no investigar mucho más, por lo menos no ahora.

Veo una hermosa chica de cabello largo de color rojo saliendo de la tienda mientras nosotros estamos entrando. Ella hace una doble toma cuando alcanza a ver a Tsubasa, pero él no parece darse cuenta de ella en absoluto, lo que me hace sonreír para mis adentros.

Decido recoger unas cuantas cosas más que un simple helado ya que estoy aquí y mi carro tiene varios elementos cuando llegamos al pasillo de los helados.

— ¿Qué sabor te gusta?— pregunta Tsubasa, abriendo la puerta del congelador.

— Mantequilla de nuez, —le digo, abriendo una puerta del congelador un poco más abajo de donde él está parado.

Saca un cartón de mantequilla nuez a la vez que saco el mismo sabor de otra marca.

— ¿Por qué ese?— pregunta—. Éste es el doble del precio. Tiene que ser el mejor.

Niego con la cabeza.

— No se trata del precio, Tsubasa. _Éste es el mejor helado del mundo._ Mira, lo dice justo en la caja. —Estoy completamente seria.

Él mira entre las dos cajas.

— Sakura, —comienza, como si estuviera explicando algo a un niño de cinco años—, tú sabes que ellos pueden decir lo que quieran en el paquete, ¿Verdad? No significa que sea verdad.

— Bueno, a ver, —le contesto—, tienes razón. Pero también estás equivocado. Creo que el 95% de saber que son los mejores tiene que ver con la confianza. Pueden sospechar que son los más grandes, pueden esperar que son los mejores, pero si no tienen las bolas para proclamarse los más grande en negrita sobre el embalaje, y dejar que sus críticos los pongan a prueba si se atreven, entonces probablemente no son los más grandes. ¿Quién puede resistirse a una persona que realmente, realmente cree en sí mismo?

Él me mira de esa manera intensa una vez más, pero yo simplemente meto el helado en mi carro y me alejo por el pasillo hacia la línea de las cajas, hice mi punto.

Cuando hemos terminado de verificar las cosas, Tsubasa saca su billetera y trata pagar por mis compras, pero quito su dinero y doy el mío al dependiente, mirándolo hasta que sacude la cabeza y guarda su dinero en efectivo de inmediato. Tal vez no conduzco lo que suena como una empresa de varios millones de dólares, pero puedo pagar por mis propios malditos alimentos.

Hacemos nuestro camino de regreso a mi apartamento, caminando en un amigable silencio, sosteniendo dos bolsas de plástico cada uno.

— Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar a qué te referías cuando dijiste que no le diste a tu padre muchas razones para confiar en ti?— pregunto, para ser casual, pero con la esperanza de que vaya a darme una pista un poco más acerca de los comentarios que hizo antes. Si es una persona de fiar, me gustaría saber eso de inmediato.

Suspira.

— Yo metía mucho la pata de niño. Era egoísta y desordenado e hice todo lo que mi padre esperaba que no hiciera. Si era algo autodestructivo, estaba primero en la fila. No es exactamente el sueño de cualquier padre.

Le doy lo que espero que sea una mirada comprensiva, y me sonríe de nuevo, con tristeza en sus ojos. No parece como que espera una respuesta, por lo que continuamos en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi edificio, empujo la puerta con el pie y entro a través de ella.

— ¿No hay cerradura en la puerta de la calle?— Tsubasa pregunta, y cuando lo miro, su cara está ceñuda y hay un músculo marcando su mandíbula. Se ve enojado.

— Ah, no. He llamado al dueño varias veces, pero es evidente que no es su primera prioridad. Está bien. Este es un barrio muy seguro. Nadie va a salir y llamarlo el _mejor del mundo_ , pero es decente. —Bromeo, tratando de aligerar de repente el tenso humor de Tsubasa.

Me sigue y caminamos hasta la puerta de mi apartamento.

Me detengo en las afueras mientras que él baja las bolsas al suelo y me mira expectante.

— Um, así que, gracias, Tsubasa, —digo, sin ninguna intención de invitarlo a mi pequeño apartamento—. Fue un viaje de una manera más agradable de lo que esperaba que fuera. —Sonrío y sigo mirándolo, sin mover un músculo.

Nuestras cabezas giran cuando Kerberos, mi vecino del otro lado del pasillo, un tipo grande y fornido que trabaja en la construcción, abre la puerta de su apartamento y se para allí con los brazos cruzados, mirando con recelo a Tsubasa. Parece alguien a quien le encanta golpear personas solo por placer, pero en realidad es un gran oso de peluche. A cambio de una horneada ocasional de muffins de arándanos (su favorito), o muffins de arándano y naranja (su segundo favorito), cuida de mí. De cariño lo llamo Kero, pero no pienso hacer eso delante de Tsubasa.

— Hola, Kerberos, —sonrío—. Se trata de Tsubasa. Estoy bien. Está bien, um, estamos bien, —le digo, incomoda.

Kerberos sigue mirándolo como si lo reconociese de un sitio web de delincuentes sexuales registrados mientras Tsubasa da unos pasos y le extiende su mano, sonriendo.

— Kerberos—, dice.

Kerberos finalmente cede y sacude la mano extendida de Tsubasa y le dice.

— Tsubasa.

Supongo que en el idioma de los hombres, esto significa que las cosas van bien hasta nuevo aviso.

No se dice nada durante un minuto hasta que rompo el silencio.

— Ah, gracias, Kerberos. ¿Entonces te veré más tarde? —Sonrío.

Kerberos hace una pausa de un minuto y luego me da una respuesta.

— Claro. Estoy justo detrás de la puerta aquí, Sakura. Me necesitas, me llamas, ¿sí?

— Sí, Kerberos, —le digo en voz baja.

Kerberos cierra la puerta de su apartamento y Tsubasa me mira. Echa un vistazo entre yo y mi puerta y finalmente suspira, pasando su mano de nuevo por su corto cabello y frunce sus cejas de esa manera que hace detener corazones.

— Está bien, lo entiendo. No estoy invitado a entrar. ¿Puedo, al menos, tener tu número de teléfono, Sakura?

Hago una pausa. Oh, está bien. ¿Por qué no? Me gusta. Es apuesto y bueno y me hace sentir bien de una manera que nadie lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo. Bueno, si soy sincera, tal vez nunca. No desde Shaoran... Pero no voy a ir allí. Y eso fue hace ocho años. En ese entonces era una niña. En mi vida adulta, nadie me ha afectado de la manera que Tsubasa Mizuki lo hace. Estoy segura de que es muy común en el Mundo Tsubasa, pero no es definitivamente posible en el Mundo Sakura y se siente bien.

— Dame el teléfono, —le digo y me lo entrega. Programo mi número y se lo devuelvo.

Me sonríe y vuelve a alejarse, diciendo.

— Ya he terminado de acecharte, Sakura. Acabamos de elevar nuestra condición de verdad.

Me río.

— Le sacas toda la diversión a todo. ¿Lo sabes, Tsubasa Mizuki?

Pero estoy sonriendo como una loca y como atrapo su reflejo en la puerta frontal de vidrio, él también lo está haciendo. _Oh Dios, Tsubasa Mizuki me va_ _a llamar_. Tengo muchas ganas de que Tsubasa Mizuki me llame. _Demonios_.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Estoy viendo un programa de Master Chef en TLC y es sobre preparación de Salchichas, no es algo sugestivo todo eso? O simplemente tengo la mente demasiado pervertida xD jajajaja**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, y esta vez ha sido algo así como más emocionante. Creo que Sakura hizo muy bien dejando a Shaoran en ese lindo recuerdo, no hay porque seguir atormentándose por cosas del pasado. Tsubasa ya subió de nivel, que rápido se mueve este chico.**_

 _ **Para aclarar que mis conocimientos sobre TCR son nulas, no he visto el anime y mucho menos leí el manga. Así que no sabria decir si el personaje del libro será igual a su personaje de manga o anime.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendo este copy- paste. Me motivan a seguir publicando.**_

Respondiendo reviews.

Yuric09: La verdad que no lo sé, pero parece que Shaoran en verdad dejo este mundo ;c

Roxelani: Bueno, espero que más adelante podamos saber porque es que no cumplió su promesa.  
La verdad que no sé que Tsubasa será, solo agarre el nombre prestado xD

Flor: Hola, Flor. Bueno, me anime a hacer este copy-paste, después de haberlo pensado casi por un mes, pero me anime al leer por tercera vez el libro, es una historia que me encanta. Yo soy de las personas que esta en contra de las pseudo adaptaciones, pero en fin.  
Sí, mejor no digas nada sobre ese "algo", porque yo también pensé lo mismo cuando llegue hasta ese capitulo, espero sea lo mismo que yo pienso xD jaja  
Bueno, espero tu opinión pronto. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR no me pertenecen son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 7**

Tomoyo me recoge un poco después de las cinco y me subo en el lado del pasajero de su pequeño Honda plata, con una botella de vino tinto y un plato de brownies, en la mano. Krystal ama los brownies, y yo amo a Krystal.

— Te ves toda resplandeciente, —dice Tomoyo, sonriendo hacia mí—. ¿Es el uso de una nueva crema hidratante o conociste un príncipe azul?

Creo que estoy en silencio por un instante demasiado largo antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué? No. Probablemente sólo sea el aire frío.

Pero la boca de Tomoyo cae abierta y chisporrotea.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo has hecho totalmente. Has conocido a un chico. Oh, wow. Oh, he estado esperando esto por siempre. ¡Espera! No me digas nada. Touya tiene que escuchar todos los detalles.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tomoyo! ¡En serio! No es nada. En realidad, —frunzo el ceño—, ¿y si no es nada?

Tomoyo está, literalmente, saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento y rompe una veintena de diferentes leyes de tránsito de exceso de velocidad a su casa.

Cuando se detiene en el camino de entrada, ella salta fuera y aunque está usando tacones rojos que parecen peligrosos, corre a mi lado y prácticamente me saca del coche, arrancando la botella de vino de mis manos.

Entramos y Krystal inmediatamente viene corriendo a la puerta gritando.

—¡Tía Sakura! ¡Tía Sakura!

La cojo en mis brazos, riendo, y me abraza. Luego la alejo un poco hacia atrás y digo con seriedad.

— Krystal, yo no creía que fuera posible. Pero te has puesto más bonita. Estoy preocupada por la seguridad laboral de Cenicienta.

Ella está riendo.

— ¡No, Bella! ¡Quiero ser Bella!

— Está bien, entonces, Bella está en serios problemas. —La bajo suavemente y le digo en voz baja—, traje brownies. Come una buena cena y te voy a dar el más grande. —Le guiño.

— Está bien, tía Sakura, —susurra de nuevo con complicidad. Y con eso sale corriendo para seguir jugando con las barbies que abandonó en el suelo cuando entraba por la puerta.

Tomoyo, que había estado mirando algo que huele delicioso en el horno, abre la botella de vino que traje, coge dos vasos de su gabinete y comienza a verterlo.

— Así que escupe, —dice mientras Touya baja por las escaleras, con el pelo todavía húmedo de una ducha.

— Sakura, —llama—. ¿Cómo estás? —Camina en la cocina y me da un abrazo rápido. Me encanta Touya. Él es un tipo amable, un buen tipo, uno de los mejores.

— ¡Ella está GENIAL! —Interrumpe Tomoyo—. Conoció a un hombre. Ella está a punto de dar detalles. Vamos. Vamos a sentarnos.

— En serio, chicos, —digo—. Tomoyo, estás haciendo mucho escándalo de esto. Él es sólo este increíblemente hermoso, y divertido chico que conocí cuando me estaba acechando la semana pasada. —Entonces me dejo caer en el sofá, pongo mi vino abajo y cojo una revista People sobre la mesa y empiezo a hacer nada más que hojearla para molestarlos.

Tomoyo y Touya no están sentados. Están de pie en medio de la sala de estar mirándome.

— ¿QUÉ? —Grita Tomoyo—. ¿Él te estaba acosando? ¿Por qué? ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabías que te estaba acechando? —Ella frunce el ceño—, ¿Realmente te estaba acosando?

Touya está en silencio pero me mira como si estuviera un poco molesto. Ambos toman asiento en el sofá de dos plazas frente a mí.

Pongo la revista hacia abajo y cojo mi copa de vino de nuevo. Pienso en todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas cuarentaiocho horas, y de repente me siento abrumada. Me tomo un gran trago de vino tinto y frunzo el ceño ligeramente. Si voy a soltarlo, entonces supongo que tengo que _soltarlo_.

— Creo que tengo que empezar por el principio, chicos.

Tomoyo mira su reloj y me mira como si estuviera a punto de revelar donde está enterrado Jimmy Hoffa.

— La cena estará lista en veinte minutos. Empieza.

Ambos están clavados en mí. Realmente los amo mucho. Debería haberles dicho más sobre mi experiencia hace mucho tiempo. He intentado tan duro para dejar mi pasado atrás.

— Ustedes saben que yo crecí en hogares de acogida, —empiezo—, nunca he discutido por qué, pero básicamente, mi madre era una drogadicta que hizo lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir un golpe. Nunca estuvo realmente preocupada donde yo estaba, si había alguna comida en el refrigerador, o si tenía ropa limpia. Ella tampoco nunca estuvo realmente preocupada a quién llevaba a nuestro apartamento cuando estaba de fiesta, y eso significaba que no le importaba a qué clase de enfermos me estaba exponiendo. De hecho, vio un par de veces que las cosas se ponían seriamente inadecuadas con varios de sus novios y conmigo. —Tomo otro gran sorbo de vino—. Por supuesto, ella estaba drogada en esas ocasiones, es difícil decir si estaba realmente presente o no. Afortunadamente, tuve la oportunidad de hacerme invisible para la mayoría de los casos, cuando ella estaba en una de sus juergas y si la fiesta duraba días. Me escondía en un armario, debajo de la cama, o en cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera meter mi pequeño cuerpo en el que sentía que sería seguro.

Miro hacia Tomoyo y ella se ve afectada, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Touya tiene una dura mirada en su rostro y sus ojos se centran en Krystal mientras ella juega con sus muñecas en el despejado comedor justo fuera del alcance del oído.

— De todos modos, —suspiro—. La policía fue finalmente llamada durante una de sus fiestas, y fui encontrada en una situación comprometida con uno de sus compañeros de fiesta. —Tomoyo jadea. Touya aprieta su mandíbula.

—Oh, cariño, —susurra Tomoyo. Agito mi mano. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Parece una vida entera.

Pero si soy sincera, otras veces parece como si hubiese sido ayer.

— Cuando llegué a un hogar de acogida, conocí a un chico llamado Shaoran casi de inmediato. Sólo estuvimos en la misma casa durante un par de meses, pero formamos un vínculo y es difícil de explicar lo fuerte que era el vínculo a alguien que no ha estado en una situación donde sientes como si estuvieras completamente sola en el mundo a una edad tan joven. —Hago una pausa, perdida en mis pensamientos—. No fue sólo que estábamos en una situación similar, que lo era, —me detengo de nuevo, reuniendo mis pensamientos—. Fue como si hubiera encontrado a mi otra mitad y al final me sentí completa. Sé que suena incomprensible, es que sólo tenía diez años de edad, pero es la verdad, así de simple. Era como si todos esos diez dolorosos años habían sido con el único propósito de traerme a ese chico en ese momento y lugar, por lo que sólo podía estar agradecida por cualquier dolor que me había ocurrido hasta llevarme a él.

Levanto la vista hacia Tomoyo y Touya están mirándome con iguales expresiones de shock. Esto es probablemente un récord por la mayor cantidad de palabras dichas sobre mí en una oración en los últimos tres años que los conozco.

— En primer lugar, formamos una relación como amigos, y casi pensé en él como un hermano mayor, un protector, pero a medida que pasaron los años y fuimos creciendo, nos enamoramos. Y lo de enamorarse es que no importa dónde te encuentres cuando sucede, no puedes dejar de dar color a los momentos de belleza, incluso si estás en un lugar de fealdad.(*) Él hizo lo que habría sido un lugar de pesadilla en un lugar para soñar. Yo entraba y salía de la corte, teniendo que declarar en contra de mi madre biológica, que ni una sola vez se presentó a los procesos. —Hago una pausa, dejando que el recuerdo de ese daño se vaya—. Él lo hizo bien. Cuando era amada por Shaoran, siempre sentí que estaría bien. —Mis propios ojos se llenan ahora y tengo que reponerme para continuar. —Se había mudado a una casa de acogida diferente, a una pequeña distancia de la mía, pero él me visitaba tan a menudo como podía escapar y siempre se reunió en el tejado afuera de la ventana de mi dormitorio. Hemos soñado juntos, hemos planeado una vida juntos. Éramos tan jóvenes, pero estábamos tan seguros. —No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se abre camino a mis labios. —Cuando yo tenía catorce años y él tenía quince años, fue adoptado por una pareja. Esto fue un poco chocante, ya que es muy, muy raro que un adolescente sea adoptado. Yo no sabía mucho acerca de la pareja, sino sólo lo que Shaoran me dijo, eran muy amables y realmente sólo querían darle un hogar a un niño que probablemente no tenía ninguna esperanza de tener una. Estaba muy emocionada por él, excepto por el hecho de que se enteró de que su nuevo padre adoptivo había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en Hong Kong y que estarían mudándose muy rápido. Nos prometimos que esperaríamos por el otro, que él vendría por mí cuando cumpliría los dieciocho años y que íbamos a hacer una vida juntos. Me prometió que tan pronto como llegase a Hong Kong iba a escribirme con toda su información y que íbamos a seguir en contacto a través de cartas. Me pidió prometerle que iba a guardarme para él. No podía imaginarme haciendo nada diferente de todos modos. En mi mente, yo pertenecía a Shaoran, y él me pertenecía. La distancia nunca cambiaría eso.

— Jesús, cariño, —me susurra Tomoyo, llevando su mano a su pecho.

Suspiro y continúo.

— Vino a despedirse de mí la noche antes de irse y me besó por primera vez. Y cuando digo que me besó, me refiero a que ese beso fue como un voto. He escuchado a personas decir que se pierden a sí mismos en un beso, pero fue como que nos encontramos al segundo que nuestros labios se encontraron. Era como si él me llevó aparte y me puso de nuevo junto con el beso.

Estoy de nuevo en silencio, y cuando vuelvo, me doy cuenta de que estoy tocando mis labios con los dedos. Los alejo y miro de nuevo a Tomoyo y a Touya que me miran con sorpresa.

— Jesús, cariño, —repite ella, y realmente, no hay nada más que decir.

Dirijo mis ojos a Tomoyo y suelto la bomba.

— Pero nunca me escribió de Hong Kong. Nunca oí hablar de él.

Ellos están mirándome, estupefactos.

— Pero, —comienza Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué...?— Touya dice.

Levanto mi mano.

— Lo sé. He repasado todos los escenarios posibles en los últimos ocho años, créanme. Cualquier cosa que se puedan imaginar, lo evalué. No sabía el apellido de su nuevo padre adoptivo y así no he llegado lejos. Había tantas cosas que mi yo de catorce años no se le ocurrió preguntar. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de que iba a necesitar toda la información que sería incapaz de darme más tarde. Pero, realmente trate de buscar si existía una razón física de por qué nunca se puso en contacto conmigo. Termine con las manos vacías cada vez.

— No eran más que unos niños, Sakura, —comienza Tomoyo, y la detengo con un movimiento de cabeza sin fuerza.

— No, yo sé que éramos niños, pero estos sentimientos eran muy, muy reales. Para los dos. No puedo explicar por qué me abandonó, por qué me mintió, pero sé que sus sentimientos hasta ese momento eran muy, muy reales. No voy a hablar de eso. No sé por qué cambiaron, pero no voy a hablar de la existencia de ellos en absoluto. —Muerdo mi labio.

Un fuerte zumbido suena desde la cocina y Tomoyo salta para apagar la estufa y está de vuelta en el sofá en unos treinta segundos, mirándome embobada de nuevo.

— ¡De todas formas! —Digo, tratando de mejorar el estado de ánimo en la sala—. Eso fue hace ocho años. Casi siento que tengo que consolarlos después del triste final de esa historia.

Entonces, los pongo al día sobre Tsubasa y su relación con Shaoran, y cómo me enfrenté a él, y que él se apareció hoy y pidió mi número de teléfono.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Tomoyo grita—. Sakura, es el destino, eso es lo que es. Quiero decir, siento mucho lo de Shaoran, —ella me mira con tristeza—. Pero Tsubasa es hermoso, ¿dices?

Me echo a reír. Sólo Tomoyo. Ella me guiña el ojo, haciéndome saber que tenía la intención de hacerme sonreír.

— Sí, totalmente hermoso. Inhumanamente hermoso. No tengo ni idea de por qué querría pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero parece que lo hace.

Tomoyo y Touya en tanto me miran como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— Um, cariño, ¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? —Ella pregunta suavemente. Touya está asintiendo con la cabeza. Touya continúa.

— Sakura, ¿te das cuenta de que cuando llegaste a nuestra parrillada por el cumpleaños de Krystal el verano pasado, todos los chicos me llamaron al día siguiente preguntando si podía arreglar una cita contigo?

Agito mi mano a ellos como si pudiera barrer lejos sus palabras.

— Touya, tú sabes que tienes algunos amigos seriamente extraños, ¿verdad?—Sonrío sin embargo.

Touya se ríe.

— Lo sé. Nosotros, los electricistas, no somos conocidos por nuestras increíbles habilidades sociales, y esos eran todos los que estaban en esa fiesta. Pero siguen siendo hombres, Sakura. Y ellos aún tienen los ojos.

Krystal irrumpe en la habitación en ese momento, exigiendo la cena.

Y tengo que admitir que tengo hambre también. Al parecer, desahogarse _quema_ muchas calorías.

Todos nos dirigimos a la cocina y Tomoyo toma la cazuela del horno mientras consigo bebidas para todos. La mesa ya está servida.

— Agarra la ensalada de la nevera, cariño, —Tomoyo le dice a Touya y él agarra un recipiente cubierto en plástico antes de unirse a nosotras con varias botellas de aderezo. Todos nos sentamos y decimos una rápida bendición antes de repartir la comida.

Durante la cena, conversamos informalmente, le pregunto a Krystal sobre el jardín de infantes y me burlo acerca de su "novio" Mason. Es divertido y agradable y se siente lindo, como siempre lo hace. Me pregunto, como lo hago siempre cuando vengo a cenar a casa de Tomoyo y Touya si alguna vez tendré una familia propia. Espero que sí, pero no me permito soñar con eso. Es más seguro que no. Por ahora, compartir su burbuja es suficiente.

Después de la cena, Tomoyo empieza a cargar el lavavajillas y me ofrezco para darle a Krystal un baño y llevarla a la cama. Nos dirigimos al piso de arriba y lleno la bañera con agua tibia y burbujas y charlamos y reímos mientras ella queda limpia.

Mientras la seco con una toalla pregunta.

— Tía, Sakura, ¿quieres contarme un cuento antes de dormir? ¡Tus cuentos son los MEJORES!

Sonrío, abrazando a su pequeño cuerpo rodeado con la toalla.

— Sí, cariño, pero va tener que ser uno rápido esta noche, porque la tía Sakura está cansada y tengo que trabajar mañana temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Esta bien!, —suspira.

La ayudo a ponerse su camisón y cepillarse los dientes y luego nos acurrucamos en su cama y empiezo, — erase una vez una niña que era tan increíblemente dulce, tan intensamente dulce, tan impresionantemente dulce, que cuando alguien le daba un beso, sus labios se convertían en un delicioso sabor de caramelo.

— ¿Ellos se vuelven duros como caramelos, tía Sakura?—pregunta Krystal, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

— No, no duros, sólo saboreados y un tono más oscuro que su color natural. No eran sólo deliciosos, sino que muy bonitos. Su madre le dio un beso y sus labios eran del sabor de la vainilla. Su hermana le dio un beso y sus labios eran del sabor de la goma de mascar.

— Pero tía Sakura, ¿y si no les gustaba el sabor de sus labios?

— Bueno, el sabor sólo duraba unos tres meses por lo que desaparecían con el tiempo. Pero a todos les encantaba el sabor de sus labios porque de alguna manera el sabor estaba relacionado con la química del cuerpo de la persona en particular por lo que, naturalmente, salían a la perfección para todos y todo el tiempo.

Krystal asiente y se acurruca más cerca.

— Bueno, con el tiempo, se corrió la voz acerca de esta niña y su capacidad única y la gente vino de todas partes del mundo para darle un beso y obtener sus propios labios con sabor a caramelo. Muy pronto la multitud era tan grande que sus padres tuvieron que empezar a cobrar para mantener a las multitudes reducidas y para que puedan darse el lujo de renunciar a sus puestos de trabajo y crear una empresa que se llamaba

 _Labios Dulces_.

Krystal bosteza y yo también.

— La niña creció más y más triste porque de todas las personas que la vinieron a ver era sólo para usarla por su habilidad, día tras día tras día. Sus padres la vieron crecer más retraída y distante durante la semana y su increíblemente dulce niña se estaba marchitando ante sus propios ojos.

Krystal bosteza de nuevo.

— Así que se trasladaron a un país lejano, en el medio de la noche y nunca más se supo de ellos. Aunque hay una tribu de aborígenes en Australia, que dicen tienen los más rosados y dulces labios del continente.

Le guiño a Krystal y me pongo de pie para que pueda tirar de las mantas hasta su pequeño y hermoso rostro.

— Apuraste ese final, tía Sakura, —dice ella, pero está sonriendo una somnolienta sonrisa— Voy a pensar en algo aún mejor.

Me río.

— Bueno, está bien, pequeña crítica. No puedo esperar para escucharlo. —Le sonrío de nuevo, le beso la frente y camino hacia la puerta. —Buenas noches pequeña dulzura, —le susurro mientras apago la luz.

—Buenas noches, tía Sakura, —oigo al cerrar la puerta.

Continuara… 

(*) Lo subraye porque me gusto esa reflexión, espero no les moleste.  
PD: Seguiré rompiendo mis propias reglas .


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR no me pertenecen son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Sakura tiene 10 y Shaoran 12**

 _Estoy caminando hacia la habitual mesa de la cafetería en la parte trasera que comparto con Willow, con la bandeja de almuerzo en la mano, cuando lo descubro. Denny Powell, el niño que nunca pierde la oportunidad de humillarme. Mis ojos se mueven de izquierda a derecha, en busca de un camino que no hará que tenga que pasar por delante de él._

 _No hay ninguno. Además, él me vio y si doy la vuelta y corro, va a hacer las cosas aún peor. Sostener mi cabeza en alto e ignorarlo al caminar a su lado es mi apuesta más segura en este punto._

 _Estoy tan concentrada en mi misión en pasarlo que no me di cuenta de su pie estirado justo cuando estoy a punto de exhalar con alivio. Estoy sosteniendo mi bandeja delante de mí y así como mis pies se enredan con su pierna, mis brazos me tiran hacia adelante y caigo al suelo, hamburguesa con queso, zanahorias al vapor, y gelatina termina todo en mi camisa de manga corta con botones amarillos, algunas salpicaduras llegan a mi cara y pelo._

 _Mi cuerpo entra en modo de supervivencia, dejo ir la bandeja, dándome la vuelta y me arrastro, lejos de Denny, a través de la comida derramada. Cuando veo que él está todavía en su asiento, apenas conteniendo la risa que está justo detrás de sus ojos y en la sonrisa en sus labios, me pongo de pie lentamente, sintiendo como si estuviera en algún lugar fuera de mi cuerpo._

 _Soy un lío de alimentos goteando, charcos de leche en el suelo a mis pies mientras se vacía su contenido del cartón. Me siento frágil mientras el calor llena mis mejillas y las lágrimas se reúnen en mis ojos. La risa ya ha comenzado, y ahora se incorporan mas mientras mis ojos se mueven alrededor, presa del pánico. Finalmente, Denny se rinde y deja escapar una carcajada. Brevemente observo que suena nasal y agudo. Hago contacto visual con algunas personas que están mirándome con lástima en sus ojos y eso es casi peor y miro lejos de ellos con rapidez._

 _De repente, hay una mano en mi brazo, me agarra firmemente y oigo la voz de un niño que dice en voz baja._

— _Vamos, Sakura, te acompañaré a limpiarte. —Miro a la mano en mi brazo y entonces mis ojos viajan como en cámara lenta y es Shaoran Li, el chico que se mudó a mi casa de acogida el mes pasado. Él está un grado por encima de mí, a pesar de que cumplió años hace un par de semanas y ahora tiene doce. No cumplo once en tres meses más. Asiento con la cabeza bruscamente, y me muevo para pasar por encima de la comida en mis pies, pero Shaoran me mantiene en el lugar. Cuando miro a su cara, veo que él está mirando pensativamente a Denny Powell. Denny también lo nota y pregunta._

— _¿Qué ESTÁS mirando?_

— _Sólo estaba tratando de imaginarte cómo te verías como si tuvieras medio cerebro en la cabeza. Tal vez un poco diferente alrededor de los ojos... es difícil de decir. Requiere una imaginación muy viva._

 _Denny se levanta de un salto, con la cara roja y apretando los puños,_

— _¿Qué dijo...? —Pero eso es cuando escuchamos el chasquido de los tacones apresurados hacia la cafetería. Denny se detiene donde está._

 _Shaoran mira alrededor de la habitación en general y dice._

— _Cualquier cosa puede ser divertida todo el tiempo mientras le está sucediendo a otra persona, ¿verdad?—Él hace un sonido de disgusto y me guía hacia la puerta. La directora, Sra. Henry, justo está entrando a la cafetería y Shaoran dice—, Sakura tiró accidentalmente su bandeja. La estoy acompañando al baño._

— _Oh, está bien, —dice ella, mirándome con preocupación—. Voy a llamar al conserje para limpiarlo. ¿Estás bien, cariño?—pregunta, y asiento mientras caminamos fuera, preguntándome por qué Shaoran no le dijo lo que hizo Denny. Aunque estoy demasiado avergonzada para decir una palabra._

 _Willow corre detrás de nosotros en el pasillo, agarrando mi codo y susurrando._

— _Sakura, ¿estás bien?—Willow siempre parece estar susurrando, como si pensara que si habla en voz muy alta, va a alertar a alguien de su existencia. Miro hacia ella y le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

 _Dejamos a Shaoran en el pasillo y entramos al baño de niñas y me limpio la camisa con toallas de papel mojadas de la mejor manera que puedo y limpio las salpicaduras de comida de mi cara y de mi pelo. Entonces me paro frente al secador durante unos minutos hasta que la camisa está, en su mayoría, seca. Suspiro al estar frente al espejo, mordiéndome el interior de la boca y mirándome durante varios minutos. Yo sé lo que todo el mundo ve, flequillo que es demasiado largo porque nadie me lleva para ajustes regulares de cabello, ropa vieja que se están achicando demasiado, el hecho de que necesito un sostén de entrenamiento (estoy demasiado avergonzada para pedirle a alguien comprar uno para mí), y los zapatos que aletean cuando camino porque la suela se está aflojando._

 _Mis ojos se mueven hacia la izquierda para ver a Willow mirándome en silencio también. Ella sonríe con la tímida, sonrisa Willow, y dice._

— _A ese chico le gustas._

 _Levanto mis cejas._

— _¿Shaoran?—Sonrío de nuevo—. No, a él simplemente no le gusta Denny Powell._

— _Probablemente. Pero todavía le gustas. —Me guiña el ojo._

 _Sonrío de nuevo y agarro su mano a medida que dejamos el baño._

 _Shaoran está de pie contra la pared frente a los baños con una pierna doblada, el pie contra la pared y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Él sonríe mientras suena la campana y dice._

— _Vamos, yo las acompaño a clase. —Luego mete la mano en su mochila y saca una pequeña bolsa de cacahuetes, me la entrega a mí y me guiña un ojo. Mi almuerzo._

.(—).

 _Estoy sentada en el porche de mi casa de acogida después de la escuela haciendo mi tarea cuando Shaoran camina por el sendero principal._

 _Mis ojos se abren cuando me doy cuenta de que tiene un ojo negro hinchado y un labio ensangrentado._

— _Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué pasó?—Susurro, de pie y caminando hacia él._

 _Él sonríe a pesar de todo y yo me detengo, pongo mis manos en mis caderas y lo miro inquisitivamente._

— _Shaoran, ¿qué es lo gracioso de recibir una paliza?_

— _El hecho de que Denny Powell se ve peor que yo._

— _¡Shaoran! ¡Él es el doble de tu tamaño! Podía haberte MATADO. No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. ¿Por qué?_

 _Aprieta los labios y me mira como si estuviera irritado._

— _Porque él se lo merecía, por eso._

 _Tomo una respiración profunda, extendiendo la mano para tocarlo, pero luego retrocedo._

— _Tu rostro, sin embargo. Parece doloroso._

— _Este tipo de dolor es el tipo fácil, —dice y pasa por mi lado, a la casa._

 _Sé lo que significa, también. Pienso en eso diciendo._

— _Palos y piedras pueden romper los huesos pero las palabras nunca pueden hacerte daño,— y cómo todo está al revés, Shaoran me corrige._

— _Palos y piedras y puños pueden romper tus huesos, pero son las palabras que rompen el corazón._

 **Continuara…**

Hola.

Diablos! Recién ahora, que estoy haciendo este copy paste y Shaoran es el chico, me doy cuenta que su personalidad es muy parecida a la de él xDD  
Chicas! Aquí de nuevo yo, publicando, ya es tarde aquí en mi casa mientras escribo esta nota, pero será temprano cuando publique el capitulo, se supone que hoy también debería de haber actualización de Desconocido, peeerooo, llegue a casa y me puse como loca a buscar un documento, termine ordenando todo y me llevo más tiempo del necesario, no me creo capaz de terminar el POV de ese capítulo para hoy, pero veremos qué pasa.  
Quería agradecer especialmente a , espero estés mejor preciosa y mucho menos drogada xD  
Sé que algunas quizá no tengan una cuenta aquí en FF y por más que en mi perfil esta mi link de Facebook que manejo con este nombre, pues casi nunca publico los links desde ahí, así que si les interesa ver las idioteces que a veces público, pueden seguirme en Facebook en mi cuenta personal, es _**Asiri Aukasisa**_ , no acepto solicitudes de amistad, pero si pueden seguirme y dejarme un mensaje para yo enviarles la solicitud.  
Ahora, vamos a los dos capítulos publicados, bueno, me encanta Tomoyo, cumplirá un papel importante en algún momento, pero también me encanta Sakura, es como que la viva imagen de que no debemos darnos por vencidos. Cada día vivimos cosas que quizá nos puedan dejar una que otra herida, pero está en nosotros el seguir.  
De momento no hemos sabido nada de Tsubasa, pero no nos dejara sufrir mucho por su ausencia! Así que solo tengan un poquitín de paciencia. Mejor me despido y respondo a sus reviews, ya es tardísimo y mañana tengo que laborar xD  
PD: Anímense a leer mis horrores originales xD pero si aman a Syaoran, mejor solo lean los One Shot, no soy muy amante de Shaoran, y tiendo a hacer que lo odien :3 pero también hago que lo amen (en muy pocas y contadas ocasiones).

 _Flor: Estamos como pinky y cerebro xP  
Creo que simplemente hemos leído tantas cosas que ya sacamos conclusiones rápido. Bueno por estos capítulos no ha mostrado su hermosa presencia Tsubasa, pero lo hará. Sakura tiene que seguir con su vida, creo que cerrar ese capítulo con Shaoran le ha permitido que Tsubasa llegue más allá que cualquier otro.  
Si te leyera mi beta, te mataría xD pero como ella está estudiando, pues hay que aprovechar que no está para hacerme el pare en las publicaciones.  
Besos!_

 _: Me has llenado el correo de tus hermosos reviews, no miento si digo que los leí dos veces, solo para poder sonreír xD  
Puedo asegurarte que veras hogueras de aquí a un par de capítulos, o quizá un poquito más. Pero las veras!  
A romper reglas!  
Besos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR no me pertenecen son obras de las CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 9**

Al día siguiente, estoy tomando mi descanso en el trabajo, y me doy cuenta de que tengo una llamada perdida y luego veo un texto del mismo número.

 _ **Llámame cuando tengas un minuto, hermosa. TM.**_

¡Oh Dios! ¡Es Tsubasa! Y me llamó hermosa.

Marco su número, con nerviosismo y atiende inmediatamente.

— _Sakura._

— Hola, Tsubasa. — ¿Por qué sueno toda entrecortada? Demonios.

— _Oye, estoy yendo a una reunión, así que sólo puedo hablar por un minuto, pero me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche._

— Oh. —Digo, sorprendida—. Um, yo...

— _Sakura, es un sí o una pregunta,_ —dice bromeando.

— Yo... sí, ese funciona, —le digo, de repente sintiéndome tímida y fuera de mi elemento.

Puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz cuando dice.

— _Te voy a buscar a las siete._

— Um... — tartamudeo, con estupidez.

— _Nos vemos esta noche, Sakura,_ —dice y cuelga antes de que pueda tartamudear en el teléfono más de lo que ya lo hice.

 _¡Santo infierno!_

.(—).

Este es uno de esos momentos en que me gustaría tener una bañera. Me habría encantado remojarme en una bañera antes de mi cita con Tsubasa. No estoy completamente segura de por qué. Simplemente parece como algo que debería hacer antes de una cita con Tsubasa Mizuki. _¡Una_ _cita con Tsubasa Mizuki!_

Me permito un momento de pánico. Estoy completamente fuera de mi elemento aquí. Esto no se siente seguro en absoluto. ¿Y si trata de besarme? Tal vez debería cancelar. No tengo ni idea de cómo salir en una cita.

Reúno todo. Es sólo una cena. Si me siento incómoda, le diré que no me siento bien y vuelvo a casa. Bueno, puedo hacer esto. Tomo una ducha, me depilo en todas partes, y luego me hidrato completamente, cada centímetro. Me quito el viejo esmalte de uña y me pinto de color manzana roja en mi pies.

Mientras mi esmalte de uñas de los pies se está secando, me seco el pelo con cuidado y luego tomo el rizador hasta que están cayendo por la espalda en rizos sueltos.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo con mi maquillaje, me pongo mascara de pestañas como de costumbre, pero también un poco de delineador de ojos negro, colorete y brillo labial de cerezas.

Me pongo un par de bragas de encaje negro y un sujetador a juego y luego me dirijo a mi pequeño closet. No tengo ni idea de a dónde Tsubasa me lleva a cenar, así que estoy **hemm** y **haww** por varios minutos sobre qué me pongo antes de que finalmente le mensajeo a Tomoyo.

— _**¡Cita con Tsubasa! ¿Qué me pongo para cenar? No me dijo dónde**_ _ **me lleva**_ **.**

— _**¡¿Qué?! Me debes una enorme cantidad de detalles mañana. Pantalón negro, camisola de encaje crema que usaste en la cena de mi cumpleaños, tu sandalias de tiras negras. Abrigo de lana negro sobre la camisola. Pero no te lo pongas cuando contestes la puerta. ;)**_

— _**Eres una salvavidas. Xxoo Hablamos mañana.**_

— _**Ah, por supuesto que lo haremos. ;) roba una foto del Señor Hermoso para mí. Xxoo.**_

— _**Porq', ¿eso no sería raro en absoluto?**_

— _**:p**_

Me pongo el traje que Tomoyo eligió y me miro en el espejo. Los pantalones negros son lo suficientemente dóciles, pero la camisola de encaje crema es todo sexy y estoy frente al espejo, preguntándome si puedo llevarlo delante de Tsubasa. Cuenta con tirantes y cintura imperio por lo que es ajustado en mi pecho y luego se ensancha, lo que acentúa aún más la curva de mis pechos.

Me aparto del espejo, tomo una respiración profunda. Decido abrir una botella de vino y tomar una copa para darme ánimo antes de que Tsubasa llegue y calmar mis nervios.

Acabo de tomar mi cuarto sorbo de vino cuando escucho un golpe en mi puerta. Son las 06:53.

Vierto mi vino sin terminar por el desagüe y enjuago el vaso con rapidez antes de caminar a la puerta. Tsubasa me sonríe mientras oscilo para abrirla. Mis ojos corren sobre él y sus pantalones de color gris oscuro, camisa blanca de botones, cinturón negro y zapatos negros de vestir. _Oh_ _mi._ Él entra sin ser invitado y de repente sus manos están ahuecando mi mandíbula y tirando firmemente a su cuerpo.

 _Hola._

Hay un segundo donde nuestros ojos se encuentran y registro el fuego en los suyos antes de que su boca choque con la mía. Hago un ruido en la parte posterior de mi garganta y levanto mis brazos para rodear su cuello. Su lengua se arrastra dentro de mi boca y gimo mientras mi propia lengua se encuentra con la suya.

 _Dios, sabe tan bien._

Ha pasado realmente un largo tiempo desde la última vez que he sido besada. Y _nunca_ he sido besada de esta manera. Mi cuerpo se presiona con el suyo para conseguir más de él mientras su lengua saquea mi boca, nuestras lenguas bailando, bebiendo. Es delicioso, exigente, y muy, muy caliente.

Una de mis manos llega a su suave cabello y paso mis dedos a través de él mientras una de sus manos baja y ahueca mi culo y esto se siente muy, _muy_ bien, así que gimo dentro de su boca otra vez por lo que él gime en la mía y siento ese gemido entre mis piernas.

Mis rodillas están débiles mientras me aferro a él. Su beso se ha convertido en mi ancla a la tierra, la razón de mi existencia. Así que cuando arranca su boca de la mía, respirando con dificultad y dando un paso atrás, hago un sonido de protesta en la garganta y abro lentamente los ojos para ver a Tsubasa sonriendo hacia mí.

— Maldita sea, sabes besar.

Le sonrío con timidez, tratando de obtener mis coordenadas, respirando pesado y con cada aspiración, acercando su delicioso aroma amaderado dentro de mí.

— Wow, —digo con estupidez.

— Sí. —Dice sonriendo de nuevo— ¿Hambrienta?

Pestañeo hacia él y cuando registro su pregunta, digo.

— Sí.

Cierro y me encojo de hombros para ponerme mi abrigo y me acompaña a su auto, estacionado frente a mi edificio.

— ¿No dicta la norma que me debes besar cuando _termine_ nuestra cita?—pregunto sonriéndole.

— No podía esperar, —guiña—. Estaba entre besarte o volverme loco.

 _Wow, me gusta eso._

Tsubasa me deja en el lado del pasajero de su BMW mientras sonrío hacia él como una tonta. Me hundo en el asiento de cuero, inhalando el olor a auto nuevo. He oído hablar de esto, pero en realidad nunca lo viví. Entiendo de lo que se trata todo el rollo ahora. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos.

 _Mmmm, olor a coche nuevo._

Él cierra la puerta y camina alrededor del auto y se desliza dentro, y ahora estoy respirando olor a coche nuevo y el delicioso aroma amaderado de Tsubasa. _Yummy_. Mientras sale a la calle, toma mi mano izquierda en la suya y la lleva a los labios. Luego nos tomamos de las manos entre nuestros asientos mientras conduce con la mano izquierda.

— Entonces, ¿dónde me llevas?—pregunto, sonriendo.

— ¿Te gustan los mariscos? — ¿Pregunta?—. Pensé en ir a un restaurante en el río.

— Sí, me encanta el marisco. Suena bien, —sonrío.

Viajamos en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que mis ruedas comiencen a girar. Decido que necesito saber exactamente cuáles son las intenciones de Tsubasa Mizuki cuando se trata de mí.

Ya siento que Tsubasa tiene todo el poder aquí y ya sé que él está fuera de mi alcance, a pesar de saber que estoy sentada en su auto dejando que me lleve a cenar. Yo no soy una chica que está dispuesta a tomar una gran cantidad de oportunidades en la vida. Eso es lo que soy, lo que tengo que ser. Y este hombre ya me tiene fuera de equilibrio y sólo lo he conocido por una semana.

Me doy cuenta de que Tsubasa Mizuki es el tipo de hombre que las mujeres quieren llamar suyo. No soy inmune. Pero no soy estúpida, tampoco.

— Entonces, Tsubasa, —le digo, mordiéndome el labio— ¿Tienes muchas citas?

— No, —entonces hace una pausa, pensando, y continúa—, ha habido una gran cantidad de mujeres, Sakura, pero no, yo no salía con muchas de ellas. —Él me mira, midiendo mi reacción a ese fragmento de información, y luego se vuelve de nuevo a la carretera—. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero es la verdad. ¿Te molesta?—Parece preocupado.

No estoy completamente segura de por qué Tsubasa compartió esto conmigo, pero tengo una idea y no es buena. Sigo siendo tan inexpresiva como sea posible cuando digo.

— Tsubasa, no puedo ser tu compañera de follada.

No me mira cuando dice.

— Yo no quiero eso contigo, Sakura.

Mi estómago se cae a mis pies. _¡Oh, mierda! ¡Soy una idiota!_

— Oh. Solo pensé... quiero decir, yo... Porque...— tartamudeo. _Oh Dios, ¿Me puedo morir ahora?_

— Sakura, —dice en voz baja, finalmente, mirándome—, lo que quiero decir es que, cuando te tome, vas a ser mía. ¿Eso es lo suficientemente claro para ti?

 _Oh._

Miro hacia adelante, sin saber qué decir. Sus palabras, increíblemente arrogantes como lo son, están disparando electricidad directa entre mis piernas. Aprieto mis muslos juntos.

— Sakura, mírame. Tú también sientes esto, ¿no es así?

Y Tsubasa tiene razón, porque sé exactamente lo que significa. Las chispas entre nosotros son casi tangibles. Nunca he sentido este tipo de calor físico y deseo por otra persona. Nunca

Asiento con la cabeza a Tsubasa.

— Sí, —le susurro, sintiendo como que acabo de estar de acuerdo en algo, pero no estoy segura exactamente en qué.

Me sonríe mientras se detiene en el estacionamiento en frente de un restaurante que se llama, "The Chart House".

Él apaga el auto y se vuelve hacia mí. Su hermoso rostro está serio cuando dice.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte con cuántos hombres has salido, Sakura?—parece estar conteniendo la respiración.

Soy atrapada con la guardia baja y siento mis mejillas en llamas.

Espero y le digo con ligereza.

— Tantos hombres, Tsubasa, pero al contrario de lo que dijiste, yo en realidad salí con muchos de ellos.

Sus fosas nasales se extienden y la ira llena sus ojos por un breve momento antes de controlar su expresión y mirarme en silencio durante un minuto.

— Estás bromeando conmigo, —dice finalmente en voz baja.

— ¿Está bien para ti, pero no para mí?—pregunto.

— Sí, porque eres una persona mejor de lo que soy, —dice con sencillez, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— Tsubasa, —empiezo. Pero no estoy segura de qué decir. Se podría pensar que sabe qué tipo de chica soy. Estoy seguro que mi inexperiencia rezuma fuera de mí. Pero lo que él no sabe es que nunca he sido suficiente para cualquiera. Nadie que yo he necesitado alguna vez ha querido retenerme.

— Sólo quiero una respuesta sincera. Sólo quiero saber cuántos hombres han estado en tu vida. —Su mandíbula esta dura. _¿Y qué demonios?_

Suspiro.

— He salido con un par de chicos. Mayormente arreglos de mi amiga Tomoyo. Nadie en serio y no uno más de tres veces. El último chico con el que tuve una cita fue hace un año. Salimos para cenar una vez, me preguntó si me podía invitar una vez más, me negué. ¿Eso es lo suficientemente específico para ti?—Me siento avergonzada e irritada por que insistió en esta información, porque al decirlo me doy cuenta de la patética que es mi vida social.

Toma mi mano entre las suyas.

— ¿Y en la escuela secundaria?—pregunta.

— ¿La escuela secundaria?— Niego con la cabeza un poco y rio con una risa que suena hueca—, no, yo no salí en la escuela secundaria.

Él me mira por un momento y luego se inclina y gira mi cabeza hacia él con un dedo en mi mandíbula y dulcemente besa mis labios.

— Hora de que te alimente. Y hablar de cosas más ligeras. Quiero verte sonreír y escucharte reír. Quiero saber quién es Tomoyo, quiero saber cuál es tu película favorita, por qué te gusta correr tan temprano en la mañana y qué música está en tu iPod. Espera ahí.

Él viene a mi lado del auto, abre la puerta para mí y me deja salir.

Toma mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante.

.(—).

El restaurante es precioso, con unas vistas preciosas del río, la comida deliciosa y nos reímos y hablamos durante la cena. Le hablo de Tomoyo y Touya y Krystal. Hablo de lo que significa correr para mí, cómo me crié con una sensación de impotencia y cómo correr me hace sentir fuerte y hábil, un sentimiento para deleitarse. Él asiente con la cabeza como si entendiera esto.

Parece estar interesado en todo lo que digo y asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, animándome a seguir. Él me hace sentir cómoda e interesante.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Sakura, —dice Tsubasa.

Frunzo el ceño ligeramente. ¿De qué está hablando?

— Soy una camarera de hotel, Tsubasa, —le digo, como si aún no lo supiera.

— Nunca te avergüences del trabajo honesto que haces para pagar el alquiler. Es condenadamente raro que alguien que viene del fondo como tú, no vaya a repetir el ciclo... las drogas, el embarazo precoz, el abuso doméstico. Sé orgullosa de ti misma. Te mereces todo el respeto del mundo. Creo que eres increíble, —dice, mirándome con esa hermosa calidez en sus ojos.

Nunca nadie me ha dicho que estaba orgulloso de mí. Ni una sola persona. Y esto me golpea profundamente y siento la humedad en mis ojos. Miro hacia abajo, avergonzada, y tomo un sorbo de mi vino.

— Gracias, —le susurro.

Estamos en silencio durante un minuto, y aunque no tengo ganas de entrar en detalles sobre mi y el pasado de Shaoran, la curiosidad es demasiado para mí. Estaba en estado de shock por la muerte de Shaoran el último par de veces que estuve con Tsubasa, pero esta vez, me encuentro preguntando.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por Shaoran?

Sus ojos se ajustan a los míos y asiente con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto.

Pero suena un poco preocupado de repente.

— ¿Era feliz? ¿Tenía una buena vida?

Hace una pausa, y luego.

— No sé cómo responder a eso. Yo no lo conocía muy bien. Es decir, fuera de los deportes y fiestas, ese tipo de cosas.

Asiento con la cabeza. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiendo el interior de mi boca, un mal hábito que pensé que había dejado atrás en el hogar de acogida. Me detengo y tomo una respiración profunda.

— Cuando se fue, me prometió que iba a mantenerse en contacto y él nunca lo hizo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué?

Se ve triste, como si sintiese lástima por mí y eso es exactamente por eso que no quiero hablar de esto, pero siento que tengo que saber.

— Lo siento. Yo no. Yo realmente no sé cómo era su vida hogareña. Y la primera vez que habló de ti estaba en el hospital y yo te dije lo más extenso de lo que dijo.

Asiento con la cabeza, tomando otro sorbo de mi vino. Siento como traer el nombre de Shaoran ha lanzado una melancolía sobre nuestra cita que no estaba allí antes y por eso me recupero, sonriendo a Tsubasa digo.

— Esto podría ser algo un poco extraño de decir, pero, bueno, si iba a enviar a alguien, me alegro de que hayas sido tú. La he pasado bien esta noche.

Está en silencio por un segundo, una extraña expresión en su rostro, pero luego sonríe grande y dice.

— Me alegro de que me haya enviado también. Pensé que le estaba haciendo un favor, pero parece que él me lo hizo a mí.

Después de que nuestros platos se despejaron, Tsubasa llega a través de la mesa y toma mis manos, y dice.

— ¿Puedo invitarte de nuevo?

Asiento con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo y sintiéndome tímida.

El camarero devuelve la tarjeta de crédito de Tsubasa y rápidamente firma el recibo y dice.

— ¿Lista?—cuando empieza a levantase.

Sonrío y me pongo de pie, también. Me ayuda con mi chaqueta y entonces agarra mi mano otra vez y salimos del restaurante.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi casa, charlando con facilidad sobre la ciudad y algunos de nuestros lugares favoritos. Me cuenta un poco acerca de crecer cerca de la playa y cuando le digo que me encantaría ver el mar algún día, me agarra la mano y me dice que le encantaría ser él quien me lleve allí.

No respondo, pensando que es un poco pronto para hacer planes que involucran viajes.

Viajamos el último par de millas en un amigable silencio, la radio sonando suavemente en el fondo.

Estacionamos a media cuadra de mi casa, porque los espacios delante están ocupados y Tsubasa apaga el auto, pero no sale. Él me mira y me sonríe con la mirada. Siento que estamos encapsulados del mundo en su cálido auto, solo nosotros dos.

— Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes, —dice Tsubasa.

De repente, él se inclina y toma mi mandíbula en su mano mientras suavemente roza sus labios sobre los míos.

Apoya su frente contra la mía y me mira directamente a los ojos. Hay una expresión indescifrable allí y mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido a medida que nos miramos el uno al otro, sólo centímetros de distancia. No sé si tengo miedo o si su cercanía está causando que mi sangre bombee más rápido. No sé lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, no sé si quiero moverme más cerca o alejarme. Todo es tan intenso y tan pronto. Niego con la cabeza ligeramente y, al final, me aparto.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta, y su voz es tranquila, amable.

Exhalo.

— Nada, es sólo un poco nuevo para mí. —Sin embargo, le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

Tsubasa me acerca a la puerta de mi apartamento y aunque la noche comenzó con un beso apasionado, termina con un beso que es casi casto, rozando sus labios suaves en los míos, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa y me dejó en mi puerta abierta, decepcionada y con ganas de más. Pero aparte de arrojarme a él, algo que absolutamente nunca haría, mi única opción es sonreír y mirar cómo se aleja.

 **Continuara…**

Hola! Sí, estoy actualizando relativamente temprano, sólo para hacerlas felices, la verdad es que ya vamos viendo que este par ya tiene un poco de acción, y habrá más, pero un poquito más subiditas de tono xD así que no desesperen mucho, controlen esas hormonas locas.

Me gusta Tsubasa, aunque parece algo mandón y controlador, pero eso no le quita lo estúpidamente tierno y sensible que puede llegar a ser. Comienzo a querer convertir a mi novio en un Tsubasa xD

El miércoles me puse a buscar entre los tantos PDF que tengo, y encontré un libro que me encanto, que quizá no sea tan de escenas fuertes como es este de aquí, pero que realmente si es que me animo a hacer el copy-paste, puedo asegurar que les va a gustar y que amaran al personaje masculino. Creo que si lo llego a hacer, será para aquellas lectoras (Sakura, Marina) y las lectoras de **Desconocido: Los Misterios del Corazón** , como que un bálsamo para superar el mal trago de un Syaoran desgraciado y manipulador. Eso si me animo a hacerlo, quizá lo haga, depende de mis acosadoras xD

Ahora sí, responderé a sus reviews, sobre todo a las que tienen cuenta lo hare por PM. A quienes no, lo hare aquí.

PD: Se suponía que actualizaría el viernes, luego lo postergue para sábado, y al final por falta de tiempo y exceso de trabajo recién lo público hoy. Espero no demorarme mucho en la próxima actualización :´C

Flor: Aquí otro capitulo mas! La verdad como ya dije quería y tenia muchas ganas de actualizar antes, pero el horario no me cuadraba y terminaba llegando justo a tiempo para trabajar, pero bueno, me tocara hacer sacrificios para entrar a una cabina y poder actualizar.  
Siempre me ha gustado el Touya X Tomoyo, pero no hago historias en base de ellos dos, aun, pero bueno…  
Entiendo, yo también sigo muchas historias aquí, pero parece como que nadie quiere actualizar hasta después de varios meses :/ en fin, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de TCR y de SCC no me pertenecen, son obras de CLAMP. La historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano para ir a correr. Hago una rápida carrera de tres millas alrededor del parque. La mañana es fresca y fría, el cielo tiene una mezcla de amarillo, naranja y un suave azul.

Mientras voy a abrir la puerta del vestíbulo, me doy cuenta de que la cerradura ha sido arreglada. ¡Por fin! Espera, ¿es una coincidencia de que Tsubasa se puso todo cabreado sobre eso hace un par de días y hoy está todo arreglado mágicamente?

Me meto dentro y tomo una ducha rápida, cantando junto con la pequeña radio que dejo en el fregadero del cuarto de baño. Me seco, un poco de loción y me pongo el uniforme del Hilton. Tengo un turno temprano hoy y tengo un trabajo en el catering esta noche. Es una fiesta en uno de los hoteles más elegantes del centro y siempre paga bien por lo que nunca dejo pasar esos trabajos si me ofrecen uno.

Me seco el pelo rápido y tiro de él en un moño suelto bajo la nuca. Un poco de brillo labial, rímel y estoy lista para salir. Mientras agarro mi teléfono de la mesa de la cocina, me doy cuenta de que tengo un mensaje de texto de Tsubasa. Sonrío antes de incluso de leerlo.

 _ **Lo pase muy bien contigo anoche. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?**_

Sonrío y escribo rápidamente.

 _ **Me lo pasé muy bien también. :)**_

 _ **Trabajando en ambos trabajos. No estaré en casa hasta tarde.**_

Agarro mi abrigo y salgo. Mientras camino por la puerta del vestíbulo principal, me acuerdo de la cerradura recién arreglada y escribo un mensaje rápidamente:

 _ **Por cierto, no sabes nada de la reparación de la cerradura de la puerta de mi edificio?**_

Tomo un asiento en el autobús y un minuto más tarde mi teléfono suena.

 _ **Puede que haya llamado y amenazado al propietario con acciones legales si no hacia una reparación de la puerta. Me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Tú siempre debes sentirte segura.**_

Leo su mensaje otra vez y mi corazón se calienta. Demonios. Me gusta.

¿Esto terminará bien? Está claramente fuera de mi liga. Nada en él tiene sentido y todo grita peligro. Pero parece que me gusta mucho, también, y dice que siente la misma electricidad entre nosotros como yo.

 _Simplemente relájate, Sakura, han ido a una cita._ Y ahora me he puesto de mal humor.

Por último, le respondo: _**Bueno, gracias. Lo aprecio mucho.**_

Pasan un par de minutos y entonces.

C _ **ualquier cosa para ti. Voy a una reunión. Que tengas un buen día/noche en el trabajo. ¿Puedo llamarte mañana?**_

 _Suspiro._

 _ **¿Qué si digo que no?**_

 _ **Te llamaré de todos modos. ;) Que tengas un buen día, Sakura.**_

Sonrío de nuevo y dejo caer mi teléfono en mi bolso. No voy a pensar sobre esto. _Voy a pensar sobre esto con totalidad_. Pero no en este momento. En este momento estoy casi en el trabajo y tengo que regresar.

 _Concéntrate, Sakura_.

Termino mi turno en el Hilton y voy de vuelta a casa en autobús con un montón de tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida sobre mi cuerpo (¿porqué lavarme el cabello otra vez cuando sólo voy a estar dentro y fuera de una cocina toda la noche y terminar oliendo a comida de todos modos?), y tomar una hora de siesta.

Voy a estar fuera hasta tarde esta noche, así que me gustaría tener al menos una hora de sueño antes, si fuese posible.

Me pongo un par de ligeros pantalones pijama de color azul con muffins rosas por todos lados y una camiseta blanca y voy a la cocina a preparar un bocadillo para la cena. Hago un simple sándwich de pavo, queso y lechuga y corto una manzana y ceno de pie en la mesa de la cocina.

Luego me dirijo a mi cama, pongo el despertador a las seis y me acuesto. Me duermo pensando en Tsubasa.

.(—).

Mi alarma se apaga y me arrastro fuera de la cama. Me siento como si pudiera dormir por el resto de la noche. Pero una hora tendrá que servir por ahora. Me pongo el uniforme del catering, un par de pantalones negros y una camisa de botón blanca que está planchada y colgando en mi armario. Doblo al medio mi delantal prolijamente y lo pongo en mi cartera.

Cepillo mi cabello y lo pongo de vuelta en un bajo moño como lo llevaba antes. Me lavo la cara y cepillo los dientes y aplico una cantidad mínima de maquillaje, pero un poco más oscuro en los labios. Después de todo, este es un evento en la noche y a pesar de que estoy trabajando allí, todavía creo que puedo arreglar mi cara un poco.

El evento no se inicia hasta las ocho, pero mi jefe, Tina, le gusta que lleguemos una hora antes para ayudar a organizar y cargar las bandejas.

Salgo a las seis y cuarto, dejando un montón de tiempo para que el autobús viaje por el centro. Voy a buscar un aventón a casa de uno de los otros camareros cuando termine el evento.

Entro por la puerta de atrás del hotel del evento como Tina ha dado instrucciones y me dirijo a la sala de banquetes y la cocina más allá.

— Sakura, —oigo mi nombre gritar y sonrío inmediatamente. Reconocería la voz de Yukito en cualquier lugar. Miro hacia arriba y ahí está, camina rápido hacia mí a través de la sala de banquetes, pavoneando las caderas y agitando los brazos. Yukito es hilarante, ostentosamente gay y lo amo hasta la muerte. Él me toma y me da vueltas gritando.

— ¡Dios, te extrañé! ¡Ha pasado DEMASIADO tiempo, Cara de Lujo! El teléfono simplemente no es un sustituto. ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Me río a carcajadas cuando me baja.

— Oye, tú eres el que me abandonó, —bromeo. Pero luego lo miro con seriedad mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia la cocina— ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

— La dejé quejarse con vehemencia sobre cómo la mujer que vino a limpiar su casa mientras estaba en el hospital hizo un pobre trabajo de eso. Creo que puedo decir con seguridad que ella está bien.

Yukito había viajado de regreso a su ciudad natal en Kioto para ayudar cuando su madre estaba en el hospital hace dos meses. Él es hijo único, su madre y él son muy cercanos, ella lo acepta totalmente y no hay nada que él no vaya a hacer por ella. Es algo hermoso.

— Eso es muy bueno de escuchar, Yuki, —le digo. Miro hacia él y sonrío.

— ¿Y qué ha estado haciendo mi Carita de Lujo mientras he estado fuera?—Él pregunta, abriendo las puertas dobles de la cocina del enorme hotel.

— Oh, ya sabes un poco de esto, un poco de aquel o. Trabajo, lectura, correr, estrujar a un tipo muy caliente. —Empiezo a caminar, sabiendo que voy a ser empujada hacia atrás. Soy empujada.

— ¿Qué?—grita y nadie grita bastante como lo hace Yukito.

Todos los que trabajan en la cocina nos miran, rodando sus ojos antes de volver a sus tareas.

Me agarra del brazo y me lleva a una pequeña mesa en la esquina donde hay una tabla de registro. Firmo mi nombre de manera rápida y me vuelvo a Yukito diciendo.

— Realmente es temprano. Yo, uh, me encontré con él recientemente y es un amigo de un amigo y así, fuimos a una muy buena cita y es totalmente caliente y eso es realmente el alcance de todo. Pero sólo tengo este buen presentimiento, ¿sabes? —Frunzo el ceño—. Espera, mierda, se supone que no lo diga en voz alta, ¿verdad? Ahora tendré mala suerte.

Yukito me escucha con atención y está en silencio por un minuto después de que he dejado de hablar, con un dedo en los labios, la cadera ladeada y mirando pensativo a mí. Por último, dice.

— Oye, Cara de Lujo. Te conozco desde hace casi cuatro años, y en todo este tiempo, nunca te he escuchado una vez incluso mencionar a un hombre. O a una chica, consideraba los dos. —Me río—. Entonces, —continúa—, esto es trascendental. Esto es enorme. Esto ha hecho mi noche. Sé que ponerte ahí no es fácil. —Me mira con tristeza—. Y sé que tienes buenas razones para ello. Pero si esto se convierte o no en algo, lo juro, Sakura, me alegra saber que estás dispuesta a tener una oportunidad.

 _Dios, realmente amo a Yukito._

— Gracias, Yuki, —digo, un poco avergonzada.

— Y, por cierto, decir algo en voz alta no da mala suerte, o de lo contrario estaría constantemente gritando acerca de cómo las donas van directamente a mi culo. Maldita sea, soy adicto a Krispy Kream. No puedo estar lejos.

Me río fuerte.

Él sonríe esa enorme sonrisa Yukito para mí y luego dice.

— Además, me enteré de algo cuando regrese a casa. Al parecer, soy un cliché.

Miro confundida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, con un cliché?—pregunto.

— Ya sabes, un cliché... el jefe acostándose con su secretaria, un cliché.

— Sí, ya sé lo que significa un cliché, ¿qué quiere decir que tú eres uno?

— Oh, claro. Bueno, he pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de mi madre mientras dormía y ella lee todas estas novelas románticas. Así que leí varias y, evidentemente, es un _hecho_ , la hermosa chica con un mejor amigo gay. Es un cliché. Soy un cliché.

Me eché a reír.

— Ah, está bien, bueno, funciona. Supongo que por mi belleza sin igual, sólo puedo andar con hombres que no sienten la tentación de abusar de mí por hora. Eres mi única opción. —Le guiño, golpeándolo en su trasero

Yukito ríe también, chillando mientras lo golpeo.

Unas horas más tarde, la cocina está en pleno apogeo. Tina, nuestro jefe, una muy buena mujer de unos cincuenta años, con la cabeza llena de rizos rubios y una gran risa, ha saludado a todos nosotros y está ayudando a cargar las bandejas. Ella es propietaria del catering, y es una gran jefe, justa y útil, con un grande e ingenioso sentido del humor.

Camino por el salón de baile, ofreciendo aperitivos a los invitados ataviados, las mujeres de largos y hermosos vestidos de noche, los hombres en esmoquin. Este evento es a beneficio para ayudar a crear conciencia sobre los trastornos del espectro autista y por eso no puedo dejar de tener una debilidad por los asistentes a la fiesta. Sonrío una sonrisa adicional enorme mientras ofrezco los deliciosos aperitivos de Tina, moviéndome alrededor de invitado a invitado.

He estado alrededor de la habitación con tres bandejas, cuando corro a la cocina para llenar otra. Yukito está a mi lado en el largo mostrador de acero inoxidable, llenando su propia bandeja.

— Chica, ¿viste al bombón en la esquina de la barra? Entro en grave crisis cada vez que cojo un vistazo. Es una historia verdadera.

Me río.

— No creo que lo he hecho. Sigo quedando sin alimentos a mitad de la sala. Voy a empezar por ese lado esta vez, sin embargo. —Guiño un ojo y sonríe.

Camino de vuelta al salón y me dirijo a la zona del bar, para poder informar a Yukito más tarde. Me detengo en un pequeño grupo, sonriendo mientras les ofrezco servilletas y acerco mi bandeja a ellos. Está lleno de obleas delgadas, cada una sosteniendo un pegote de caviar negro. Parece terrible para mí, pero estas personas están limpiando mi bandeja así que no lo sé.

Mientras me alejo de ellos, veo al hombre del que Yukito debe estar hablando. Él está de espaldas a mí, pero incluso desde este punto de vista, puedo decir que él es guapo. Hombros anchos, cintura delgada y un excelente trasero. Demasiado malo para Yukito sin embargo, hay una morena con un vestido rojo pegada a su brazo. Me abro paso más cerca y cuando la pareja se vuelve hacia mí, aspiro un suspiro audible. Es Tsubasa. ¡Oh No!

 _¡Demonios! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Mi corazón se cae a mis pies y me quedo inmóvil por un momento, sopesando mis opciones para escapar. Demasiado tarde, Tsubasa me ve a los ojos y se sorprendió por un segundo y entonces una increíble calidez lo inunda y sonríe como si fuera una vieja amiga que no ha visto en una década.

 _¡Dios! Soy una idiota._ Cierro los ojos brevemente y trato de recuperarme, disparándole una sonrisa que realmente espero que se vea tan falsa como se siente.

— Sakura, —dice, soltándose de vestido rojo y viene hacia mí con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro—. No sabía que estarías aquí. —Sus ojos están muy abiertos y fijos en mí.

 _Dios, es hermoso._

También es un jugador. _Maldito mentiroso_.

Antes que pueda decir una palabra, vestido rojo lo sigue, diciendo.

— Tsuby, ¿la conoces? —Y hay que decir, lo dice cabreada. Tiene el cabello negro ébano y ojos exóticos, color rubí y como si no fuera suficiente piel blanca.

 _¿Tsuby? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Miro a vestido rojo y es una mierda que a pesar del hecho de que ella está cabreada, no puedo negar que es impresionante. Su vestido parece que cuesta más que toda mi ropa junta, incluyendo los zapatos y las chaquetas. Entonces miro hacia atrás, a Tsubasa y susurro estúpidamente.

— Hola. — ¡Dios, soy tan idiota!

Tsubasa aprieta su mandíbula, a pesar de que está hablando con vestido rojo, con los ojos todavía fijos en mí, mientras dice.

— Sí, la conozco. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto. —Casi como una idea de último momento, él ladea la cabeza a vestido rojo y dice—, ella es Meiling Godo.

Mis ojos se reducen a Meiling y le susurro.

— Hola. —Y de nuevo, susurro con estupidez.

Meiling se cruza de brazos frente a sus plásticos y grandes pechos y dice.

— No necesito una introducción, Tsuby, estaba sorprendida de que la conocieras. —Luego se engancha a sí misma de nuevo al brazo de Tsubasa y me mira.

Tsubasa toma una respiración profunda, su mandíbula se aprieta otra vez, y no se ve feliz.

Estoy temblando y tengo que ir lejos, muy lejos de Tsubasa y Meiling. Y por el momento, me refiero a, _México_.

—De acuerdo —digo—. Bueno, tengan una buena noche. —Y entonces empiezo a darles la espalda, pero porque estoy temblando, mi bandeja se ladea hacia adelante y una de las obleas se desliza por la orilla antes de que pueda enderezarla y dicha oblea, llena de un gran pegote de caviar negro se cae con fuerza sobre las hermosas sandalias de plata y con tiras de Meiling.

Por un segundo, nadie hace un sonido y estoy congelada de horror.

Luego, Meiling grita.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan estos zapatos? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Son unos zapatos de $1,400!

Y, ¡oh, Dios mío, estoy congelada, pero registro que ni siquiera sabía que _existían_ zapatos de $1,400 y que mi estimación sobre todo mi guardarropa equivalente al coste de su atuendo era muy, _muy_ por debajo.

Y no en favor de mi armario.

Yukito se precipita hacia nosotros, aparentemente de la nada, y toma mi bandeja de las manos, poniendo su cara cerca de la mía mientras se inclina para tomarla, los ojos muy abiertos, y dice apenas moviendo su labios.

— ¿Estás bien, Cara de Lujo?

Asiento con la cabeza ligeramente hacia él y luego me agacho con Meiling, donde ella está usando una servilleta para tratar de limpiar el caviar fuera de su zapato, jurando en voz baja.

— Lo siento mucho, —le digo—. Por favor, déjame ayudarte a limpiarlo. Si vienes conmigo al baño de damas, puedo usar un paño de limpieza. Apuesto a que va a salir más rápido.

Ella me mira, pero comienza a ponerse de pie de todos modos y dice,

— ¡Muy bien!

Tsubasa está de pie allí viendo esto, su mandíbula apretada y si pasa mucho más tiempo, va a necesitar un protector para la boca porque TMJ*.

No es broma.

Yukito se precipita de nuevo, ofreciendo a Tsubasa una copa de champán de una bandeja de vasos y llevo a Meiling hacia el baño de damas.

Una vez que estemos allí, le indico que se siente en el diván, y ella se quita el zapato y me lo da con el ceño fruncido. Abro un pequeño paquete de la canasta de cortesía para los clientes en el mostrador del baño y limpio la parte superior del zapato por completo. También le ofrezco a Meiling una toallita húmeda de la cesta de los huéspedes para que pueda limpiar a fondo la parte superior de su pie.

Cuando he terminado, le entrego su zapato de nuevo y digo.

— ¡Bueno como nuevo! Estoy realmente muy, muy apenada. Espero no haberte hecho un hueco en tu noche. —Sólo estoy siendo amable.

Sinceramente, espero haberle causado una gran mella en su noche porque la sensación es mutua.

Ella ignora mi comentario, ata su zapato de nuevo y luego se dirige al fregadero para lavarse las manos, mientras me lavo las mías en el lavabo al lado de ella.

— Sabes, —dice finalmente—, Tsubasa ama a una buena causa. Puedo ver por qué es amigo de alguien como tú. —Se seca las manos y luego se da la vuelta. —Es muy dulce. Eso sí, no te hagas ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo? Está en mi cama al final del día y soy yo la que hace volar sus sesos.

Con eso, pasa junto a mí, me hago a un lado un poco y camina hacia la puerta. _No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar._

Demonios, Shaoran, ¿por qué lo enviaste? Él totalmente jugó conmigo.

Toda la charla de _cómo te sientes, Sakura_ esto y _eres tan increíble, Sakura,_ aquello _¡y Dios!_ ¡Él tiene una novia! Y ese pensamiento me da ganas de llorar de nuevo, así que lo olvido y salgo del baño.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina. Yukito está ahí y me tira a un lado susurrando.

— MIERDA, Sakura, es ÉL, ¿no es así? Como él, _él_. MIERDA, estaba, como, yendo de un lado al otro después de que te fuiste al baño con la Barbie Perra. Cariño, la expresión de su rostro era _trágica_. ¿Qué está pasando?

Suspiré mientras le tomo la mano y lo arrastro al mostrador.

— Obviamente, Yukito. Él tiene una _novia_. Probablemente estaba cagando ladrillos porque ambos nos enteramos de lo idiota que es. Obviamente, sólo soy una idiota que se puso toda deshecha sobre un chico después de un día y algunas palabras dulces. Cuando todo el tiempo, no era más que... ¡Ni siquiera sé lo _que_ estaba haciendo! Esto es exactamente por qué _no_ necesito este tipo de cosas. ¡Dios, eso fue humillante!

Me mira con tristeza y me aprieta la mano.

— Sakura, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? No importa cómo termina esto, estoy jodidamente emocionado de que estuviste ahí. ¿Me oyes, Cara de Lujo?—Toma mi cara entre sus manos y me mira por un momento y luego susurra—, Dios, tan jodidamente hermosa. No es de extrañar que Diablo Rojo te estuviera disparando dardos a los ojos.

Sonrío una sonrisa real a Yukito porque es seriamente _dulce_ , y aprieto su mano.

— Hey, ¿crees que estaría bien con todo el mundo si lleno las bandejas aquí en lugar de trabajar en la sala?

— Sí, creo que todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo con eso. Además, la hora del cóctel está por terminar. La cena está a punto de ser servida. Por qué alguien quiere ir a cenar a las nueve de la noche está más allá de mí, pero supongo que cuando eres el tipo de personas que pueden pagar $1,400 en zapatos, puedes hacer tus propias reglas.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Lo has _oído_?—Digo, con incredulidad, cargando una bandeja con una deliciosa masa de hojaldre.

—Lo hice, pero cariño, vi unas sandalias de tiras que eran más bonitas en Payless Shoes Source la semana pasada por $29. Iba a comprarlas pero no había de mi talla.

Me eché a reír y Yukito me guiña el ojo y se va por la puerta.

Paso el resto de la noche en la cocina, cargando bandejas con los platos de la cena para los demás camareros.

Estoy cargando postres cuando Tina entra diciendo.

— ¡Sakura, cariño! ¡Oí que se te cayó el caviar en el gran pie de una morena de rojo!

Me congelo. Oh no. Me vuelvo lentamente hacia Tina y tiemblo.

— Lo hice, Tina. Fue sólo un accidente. La limpié y salió por completo.

— Cariño, —continúa, sonriendo con su gran sonrisa— ¿Me veo molesta? Esa parece particularmente insípida. Solo estoy apenada por qué no anotaste en los dos pies. —Ella aprieta mi hombro y se va corriendo.

 _Dios, Tina es tan genial._

Una vez que la cena está servida, incluyendo el café, nosotros los camareros somos libres de irnos. Hay otro equipo de limpieza y están en pleno apogeo en la cocina en estos momentos.

Me estoy lavando las manos en el fregadero de la cocina industrial, cuando Yukito regresa, noto que tiene una pequeña mueca en su rostro mientras se acerca a mí y por eso digo.

— ¿Qué?

— Bombón me entregó esto a mí y me pidió que te lo dé a ti. Él dijo que te dijera que son sus favoritas. Y hay que decirlo, Sakura, es caliente, pero _extraño_. —Entonces él me da una pastilla de menta y las reconozco de las cestas de baño de cortesía.

Frunzo el ceño, mirando la envoltura blanca de la menta

Descansando en mi mano. Entonces le doy la vuelta y no puedo evitar que mi ceño se convierta en una sonrisa. En el otro lado del pequeño paquete, dice, _Las Mejores Mentas del Mundo._

La tiro a la basura y vuelvo a trabajar.

 ***Articulación temporomandibular. La articulación temporomandibular es la articulación que existe entre el hueso temporal y la mandíbula. En realidad son dos articulaciones, una a cada lado de la cabeza, que funcionan sincrónicamente. Es la única articulación móvil entre los huesos** **de la cabeza.**

Notas:

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Perdón si he demorado tanto en actualizar, simplemente me he dedicado a otro fic que tengo en proceso. Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews, y otra vez. Perdón por la demora.


	11. Chapter 11

**SCC no me pertenece, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Sakura tiene 12, Shaoran 13**

 _Estoy tumbada en el techo fuera de mi habitación, mirando hacia el cielo claro de verano. Me encanta mirar a las estrellas porque me hacen creer que algunas cosas en este mundo son permanentes._

 _Estoy en esta casa de acogida hace un año, y me gusta bastante estar aquí. Mis nuevos padres adoptivos tienen tres de nosotros viviendo aquí, pero tengo mi propia habitación porque hay un grupo de hermanas y comparten una. Mi espacio es pequeño, un antiguo lavadero transformado, pero tiene una ventana que te permite salir a una porción del techo con una suave pendiente y me encanta venir aquí y tenderme bajo el cielo._

 _Mis padres adoptivos están criándonos claramente por los cheques que reciben por nuestra atención, pero no son gente mala, simplemente son mayormente desinteresados en nosotros, lo que es perfecto para mí. Ideal, incluso._

 _Una pequeña piedra golpea en el techo junto a mí y sonrió. Es la señal de Shaoran que indica que está subiendo. Lo escucho subir el enrejado y luego se arrastra por el techo hasta mí y se deja caer con pesadez a mi lado, recostándose como yo. Lleva pantalones cortos deportivos anchos y me fijo en sus huesudas rodillas de niño._

 _Lo miro y está frunciendo el ceño._

— _¿Qué está mal, Shaoran?—pregunto._

 _Su rostro se enfada y dice._

— _¿Qué he hecho para que me odie tanto Sakura, excepto RESPIRAR?_

 _Ruedo hacia él, doblando el brazo y la cabeza apoyada en la mano._

— _Shaoran... —comienzo._

 _Pero me interrumpe diciendo._

— _Él envió a mi hermana a vivir en ese infierno sólo para hacerme daño, no era sobre Fanren, se trataba de MÍ, él hirió a una niña inocente. Porque me odia tanto que no puede verme bien._

 _Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas porque sé que tiene razón. He aprendido a lo largo de los dos años que he conocido a Shaoran que su padre es el mal personificado. El gran error de Shaoran fue que su madre quede embarazada de él. Embarazada de su amante. Y a causa de ese grave pecado de Shaoran, ser CREADO, su padre hizo de su misión en la vida, hacer sufrir a Shaoran._

 _El segundo error de Shaoran fue amar a su hermana menor, Fanren, diagnosticada con una forma severa de autismo y retraso en el desarrollo._

 _Porque el padre de Shaoran sabía que él amaba a Fanren, la utilizó para lastimar a Shaoran. Le lanzó latas de cerveza en la cabeza de Fanren, la dejó revolcarse en su propia basura todo el día mientras Shaoran estaba en la escuela, imposible de hacerse cargo de ella, y era todo cruel con Fanren como una manera de hacer un punto para Shaoran. La parte más enferma de la misma, era que Fanren era su propia carne y sangre, pero todo lo que él consideraba era un peón para usarlo contra la personificación de su rabia y humillación._

— _Ellos pusieron a Fanren en un estado de jonrón. —Y escucho las lágrimas en su voz, así que me acerco y fundo mi cuerpo al suyo, y tomo su mano en la mía—. Ese lugar la va a matar._

 _La razón de porqué Shaoran está en un hogar de acogida es porque su padre saco la mierda de él después de que Shaoran tratara de asfixiarlo en su sueño cuando amenazó con enviar a Fanren lejos. Él me había admitido que sabía que no habría seguido adelante con ello, pero estaba tan lleno de miedo y rabia de él enviando a Fanren lejos que quería desviar la ira de su padre de nuevo a sí mismo. Le he dicho a Shaoran una y mil veces lo valiente que es, pero él no me cree._

 _Suspira._

— _Ni siquiera me importa lo que me pase, no quiero que Fanren pague el precio por ello y ahora lo está porque mi mamá está firmado los papeles para mandar a Fanren lejos, aunque sé que fue idea del imbécil para que pueda trasladar su casa. Y estoy seguro que molestarme con eso fue un beneficio feliz._

 _No digo eso, pero la verdad del asunto es que, con Shaoran fuera, cuidar de Fanren es probablemente demasiado trabajo para ellos. Shaoran había hecho todo por ese niña, de cambiarle los pañales a jugar con ella, bañarla y llevarla a la cama todas las noches, antes de ser enviado a una casa de acogida._

— _Hoy en la corte, ese hijo de puta me pasó por el pasillo y me susurró:_ _ **—Fanren se ha IDO, muchacho. Espero que lo logre.**_ _Luego se echó a reír mientras se alejaba. ¡Reír, Sakura! Y mi madre no es mejor. Ella se arrastró tras él como hipnotizada con su encantadora personalidad. —Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y estoy apretando su mano como si fuera un salvavidas. —Sabes la única razón por la que incluso se presentaron en la corte hoy fue para quejarse al juez sobre cómo fueron tratados en la vida para tener un bueno para nada de chico como yo por una parte, y un retrasado por el otro. Tal vez pensaron que el juez se sentiría apenado por ellos, tendrían unas vacaciones tropicales o algo así. —Ríe una risa hueca. —La cosa es, Sakura, que me esforcé mucho para proteger a Fanren, pero la verdad es que soy una mierda, que ni siquiera podía manejar eso. Ese bastardo tiene razón sobre mí. Arruino todo. Puedo hacer algo para arruinar a todas las personas que me quieren. Finalmente, jodo todo, porque eso es lo que soy._

 _Y ahí es cuando tuve suficiente._

— _Detente, —le digo suavemente, pero luego más firme— ¡Para! Te equivocas, Shaoran. Y no voy a dejar que esa pobre excusa de ser humano te haga pensar de ti mismo de esa manera. Eres valiente, fuerte y noble. Eres mi Shaoran._

 _Shaoran está tranquilo, respirando de manera uniforme, pero su cuerpo sigue estando tenso._

— _Cuéntame un cuento, Sakura, —dice finalmente._

 _Tomo una respiración profunda e increíblemente, me muevo más cerca de él. Es una noche de verano y ya estoy sudorosa por nuestra cercanía pero no me aparto._

 _Los dos estamos en silencio durante varios minutos, pero finalmente, ruedo sobre mi espalda y digo:_

— _**Había una vez una mujer muy hermosa, y aunque tenía el rostro de un ángel, era hueca por dentro. Justo en el lugar donde su corazón debería haber sido localizado, sólo había un agujero grande, enorme, debido a este defecto un ogro fue capaz de cortejarla y se casó con él, era tan feo por dentro como lo era en el exterior.**_

 _ **Un día, la mujer tenía que alejarse del ogro, porque su personalidad y su fea cara se convirtieron en algo demasiado difícil de soportar para ella, y como se vio después, solo las personas huecas pueden aguantar tanta fealdad. Ella caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a un prado tranquilo y se acostó en el medio de ese prado, sumergiéndose en el silencio de la noche. Lo que ella no sabía era que había una gran bestia al acecho cerca del lugar. Un enorme Lobo, con unos ojos que hipnotizaban y un aullido que transmitía miedo, como si fuera una gran manada.**_

 _ **A medida que la bella mujer pero hueca yacía en el prado, esta bestia se le acercó en silencio y cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio, estaba fascinada por la visión de él que no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto.**_

 _ **Sostuvo a la mujer abajo con una pata enorme, aunque, curiosamente, no estaba asustada, sólo sentía curiosidad. Cuando amaneció, la belleza se despertó y pensó que la noche anterior había sido sólo un sueño. Pero la mujer estaba ya llevando un niño, un hijo. Y este hermoso chico tendría los regalos de sus padres, la belleza de su madre y la valentía y lealtad de un lobo.**_

 _Los dos estamos en silencio durante varios y largos momentos._

 _Luego Shaoran rueda hacia mí y me mira con fuego en sus ojos._

— _Te amo, Sakura, —susurra._

— _Yo también te quiero, mi Shaoran, —le susurro de vuelta._

 **Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR no me pertenecen son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 12**

Yukito me lleva casa. Él me pregunta con frecuencia si quiero ir a tomar unas copas nocturnas, pero realmente sólo quiero meterme en la cama y dejar fuera el mundo.

Nunca vi a Tsubasa de nuevo después del incidente del caviar, pero es lo mejor en lo que me concierne. Al verlo con Meiling simplemente hubiese sido aún más doloroso y humillante.

Cuando Yukito me deja, me da un abrazo y me dice que lo llame mañana.

—Tengo capas de polvo por todo mi apartamento y cargas de ropa que hacer, pero si necesitas cualquier compañía, voy a dejar todo ese entusiasmo en un instante. —Él sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa—. Te quiero niña, —dice en voz baja.

— Te quiero, Yuki, —le digo mientras salgo del auto.

Desbloqueo la puerta del edificio y, por supuesto, mi mente va directo a Tsubasa. Pensando en lo que él y Meiling están haciendo ahora mismo sólo me hace temblar.

Entro a mi casa y tomo una ducha rápida. Luego me lavo los dientes, pongo una camiseta vieja y un par de pantalones cortos y subo a la cama.

Debería haber sabido que un hombre como Tsubasa Romaya, que puede tener cualquier chica que quiere no elegiría a una chica como yo.

Me curvo alrededor de mi almohada y finalmente me dejo llorar.

.(—).

Me levanto temprano a la mañana siguiente, y de nuevo me arrastro fuera de la cama. Me ducho, pongo el uniforme del Hilton y seco el cabello antes de ponerlo en una cola de caballo. Me puse una cantidad mínima de maquillaje y dejo mi apartamento para coger el autobús.

Mi turno pasa rápido como lo hace normalmente, y al mediodía, mi estado de ánimo ha mejorado. Estaba bien antes de que Tsubasa Romaya interrumpiera mi vida y voy a estar bien después. He vivido cosas peores, mucho peores.

Salgo por la puerta de los empleados y estoy caminando por la cuadra hacia la parada del autobús cuando un BMW plateado oscuro se detiene a mi lado. Miro y está Tsubasa, sonriendo hacia mí y se inclina sobre el asiento del pasajero.

— ¿Quieres un paseo, chica? —pregunta, levantando las cejas.

— Divertido. No, Tsubasa. Voy a tomar el autobús, —sigo caminando.

— Sakura, tenemos que hablar, —dice, pero sigo caminando.

 _¿Está drogado?_

— No, Tsubasa, no lo necesitamos, —le digo sin mirar en su dirección y porque hay coches aparcados en la calle a partir de ahora, Tsubasa se vería obligado a estacionar a un lado y salir de su auto con el fin de seguir hablando conmigo. Que es lo que hace. _Demonios_.

Me siento en la parada del autobús y Tsubasa se mueve lentamente hacia mí.

— Sakura, —frunce el ceño—. Escucha, Sakura, ayer por la noche no fue lo que crees que fue.

— Tsubasa, —lo interrumpo antes de que vaya más lejos—. Ha sido un largo día. Realmente estoy pidiéndote acabar con esto, ¿de acuerdo? Deberías haberme dicho que tenías una novia. No lo hiciste. Está hecho. Aléjate.

Con eso me doy la vuelta. El autobús está en camino.

— Meiling no es mi novia, Sakura. Esperaba que pensaras de mí más, después del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

 _Bueno, novia, amiga de follada, lo que sea_. Realmente no estoy de humor para esto.

— Tsubasa, de nuevo, aléjate.

— No voy a hacer eso, Sakura, —dice tranquilamente detrás de mí.

Y ahora que estoy enojada. Estoy tan malditamente cansada y _enfadada_. Me he pasado el día limpiando tras patanes que creen que pueden ser igual de repugnantes como se les plazca porque alguien más bajo que ellos estarán allí para limpiar su desorden y estoy tan. Malditamente. Cansada. Sólo el hecho de Tsubasa Romaya nunca más ensombreciendo mi puerta de repente me hierve. ¡Lo estaba haciendo BIEN! ¡Y ahora él está en su estúpido BMW, con su estúpido traje, con su estúpida novia/compañera de follada, o lo que sea, con sus zapatos de $1400 dólares! ¿Y qué _demonios_ es lo que quiere de mí exactamente?

Porque el asunto es que he terminado de preguntarme. Ya he terminado con Tsubasa Romaya.

Me levanto y me pongo en frente de su cara, porque de repente estoy _furiosa_.

— La cosa, Tsubasa, es, —siseo—, tú no me conoces. Crees que lo haces, pero _no_ es así. Crees que sabes qué tipo de persona soy, pero no tienes ni idea. Y así, no llegas a hacer esto. No puedes interrumpir mi vida una y otra vez y luego pensar que voy a estar agradecida por honrar mi vida con tu sola presencia. Después de anoche, creo que está perfectamente claro que no hay ninguna razón para que tú puedas estar aquí. Así que te pido de nuevo si podemos tener esta conversación en otro momento, ¿como _nunca_?

Trato de rodearlo, pero soy atrapada porque Tsubasa agarra mi mano y tira. No tengo más remedio que girar de nuevo en torno a él, y cuando lo hago, hay una inmediata y extrema intensidad en sus ojos. Él tira de mí hasta estar cerca de él y me dice, sobre todo para sí mismo.

— No era mi intención hacer esto en una esquina de la calle, pero esta chica testaruda me obliga a hacerlo.

Luego suspira y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, porque, francamente, ¿qué más puedo hacer sino hacer una gran escena? ¿Y mencioné que estoy cansada?

Él continúa.

— ¿Crees que no te conozco, Sakura? Te diré lo que sé de ti. Esa semana que te estaba siguiendo, sé que tomaste el maldito AUTOBUS a la casa de un anciano para dejar galletas.

Estoy momentáneamente aturdida y sacudo la cabeza con confusión.

— ¿El señor Cooper?—frunzo el ceño—. Vivía junto a mi casa en la que viví durante cuatro años. Siempre fue amable conmigo. Ha enviudado. Está solo. Le gusta mucho mis galletas de chocolate.

— Son dos horas de viaje en autobús, Sakura —dice gentilmente.

Tomo una respiración profunda.

— Tsubasa, estoy segura de que hay un punto aquí, pero…

— Ese tipo en el pasillo que iba a matarme antes de que me dejara siquiera pensar en lo mucho que te incomoda.

— ¿Kerberos? —digo, y ahora mi cara esta toda arrugada porque estoy simplemente confundida—. Es un tipo muy protector.

— ¿Al igual que el tipo de anoche que prácticamente me derritió con los láseres saliendo de sus enojados ojos después de que pensara que te falte el respeto en público? — Tsubasa pregunta, una vez más con gentileza.

— ¿Yukito?—digo—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, que…

— Sakura, creo que no estás comprendiendo lo que te estoy diciendo y te lo voy a explicar aquí, nena.

 _¿Nena? ¿Acaba de llamarme nena?_

— Tú dices 'por favor' y 'gracias' a todo el mundo, Sakura. Casi te tropiezas con un **cocker spaniel** siendo paseado por su dueño y cuando lo esquivaste, tú dijiste, 'disculpe'. Dijiste 'disculpe' a un perro, Sakura. Y apuesto a que ni siquiera pensaste dos veces antes de hacerlo. Y es que tus modales están tan profundamente arraigados en ti, que es una segunda naturaleza. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que sé acerca de tu pasado, voy a suponer que no hay nadie que te enseñó eso. Eso es simplemente todo Sakura.

Estoy sin palabras, lo miro atónita porque, literalmente, estoy sin palabras.

— Lo que _sé_ de ti, es que las personas que tienen la suerte de contar con tu confianza y amistad, está claro que ellos tendrán tu espalda a una pulgada de sus vidas y eso es porque tú se la _das_ , y ellos saben que cuando te tienen, tienen una mierda de mucha suerte. Y, Sakura, cuando te alejas de la gente, incluso los extraños, tienes que saber que sus ojos te siguen. Y te voy a decir por qué, porque lo he sentido yo mismo. Es porque no quieren ver la luz que es Sakura, la luz que eres _tú_ , alejándose de ellos. Quieren ver que te _acercas_ a ellos y _estar_ con ellos.

— Uh, — empiezo.

— Así que tal vez no sé cuál es tu comida favorita, tal vez ni siquiera sé tú cumpleaños, pero lo que sí sé es que eres _hermosa_ , y Sakura, lo que sí sé... que quiero saber más de ti.

Se detiene ahora y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos del otro en medio de la acera, en una parada de autobús público, y por lo que sé, los dos estamos de pie en la luna.

— Um, Tsubasa, —digo.

— ¿Qué, Sakura?

— Perdí mi autobús. Voy a necesitar un aventón.

Él me mira por un momento y luego su magnífico rostro se rompe en una gran sonrisa.

 _Oh, wow._

No decimos una palabra más mientras me conduce hacia su auto. Él abre la puerta del acompañante y me deposita en el interior. Tsubasa camina y se desliza en su asiento, todo con suave delicadeza. Salimos y Tsubasa me mira y dice.

— Quiero que me escuches por lo de anoche.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, me doy cuenta que lo hago, y me detengo, lo miró nerviosamente mientras él continúa.

— El padre de Meiling es el director financiero de la empresa de mi padre. Y cuando digo 'la empresa de mi padre' realmente quiero decir 'mi empresa', porque eso es lo que es ahora, pero eso es una transición de mi cerebro que todavía está trabajando. —Está en silencio durante un segundo y luego, —de todos modos, he conocido a Meiling y a su padre durante mucho tiempo y con los años Meiling y yo hemos pasado algún tiempo juntos aquí y allá, aunque siempre le deje en claro a ella que no estaba interesado en algo más que lo que teníamos, y lo que teníamos era muy pequeño. Meiling dejó en claro que estaba interesada en algo más, y le enseñaron a creer que tiene derecho a lo que quiere y que con el tiempo, si se queja lo suficiente, lo obtiene. Cuando me mudé aquí, traté de ser amigo de ella, porque, a pesar de que Meiling es una perra superficial, la traté irrespetuosamente con los años y, en parte, eso fue debido a un beneficio adicional debido a que molestar a Meiling estaba molestando a mi padre, que estaba avergonzado por mi tratamiento a la hija de un colega. —Está en silencio por un momento, frunciendo el ceño y me pregunto lo que está pensando, pero me quedo en silencio. —Había organizado el evento de anoche con Meiling hace meses y no podía salir de él. Es una causa importante para mí y no creo que haya sido mostrar ninguna piel verdadera fuera de mis dientes llevando a Meiling como lo había planeado. Tres segundos y me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado en eso y fue incluso antes de verte allí.

No quiero sentir satisfacción por esto, pero lo hago _. Dios, lo hago._ Pero entonces frunzo el ceño.

— Meiling hizo sonar como que las cosas eran _muy_ fuertes contigo, —le digo, mirando al frente.

— Eso es porque Meiling vio la forma en que te miraba, vio tu belleza, y Meiling hizo lo que pensaba que podría funcionar para mantenerte lejos de mí. Sé que Meiling te hizo sentir menos porque es lo que Meiling hace mejor, pero, Sakura, tú podrías estar usando un saco de yute, revolcándote en el barro, y tendrías más clase en tu pequeño dedo meñique que lo que Meiling tiene en todo su cuerpo vestido de diseñador. Y Meiling lo sabe. Y odia eso. Y es por eso que hizo todo lo posible para que te sientas así. Me estaba matando no reventar en esa cocina y de inmovilizarte y explicarte la situación, pero estabas trabajando y no iba a empeorar las cosas para ti.

Vuelvo a pensar en cómo me sentí después de que Meiling salió de ese cuarto de baño, lo humillada que estaba. Pienso en cómo Tsubasa había hecho que me sienta orgullosa de lo duro que trabajo para cuidar de mí misma, pero en ese momento, me sentí llena de vergüenza, no sólo por lo que hice, sino por lo que era. Y esa vergüenza lacerante es la misma sensación que viví en la mayor parte de mi infancia. Entonces miro hacia mi uniforme del Hilton y los zapatos bien gastados y miro a mí alrededor, el lujoso interior del auto de Tsubasa.

— Tsubasa, —empiezo—. Yo no podría ser…

Pero Tsubasa se detiene en una plaza de estacionamiento en frente de mi edificio, apaga el auto y tengo toda la belleza de él mientras se vuelve hacia mí.

— No, Sakura. Lo que estás a punto de decir, considera si va en contrario a todo lo que acabo de decirte en la pasada media hora y si lo hace, simplemente déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo miro por un minuto y luego cierro la boca y digo:

— Está bien.

Me sonríe de nuevo y dice.

— Buena respuesta. —Entonces da la vuelta al auto, me deja salir y dice, —te voy a recoger a las seis y media de esta noche y te voy a estar haciendo la cena. ¿Comes carne?

— Sí, —le susurro.

— ¿Trabajas mañana?

—No, día de descanso.

Él me acompaña hasta la puerta y porque estoy de pie mirándolo, sin moverme, toma las llaves de mi mano, abre la puerta y luego me da un pequeño empujón dentro. Luego, a medida que va cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dice.

— Nos vemos esta noche. Y, Sakura, empaca una bolsa de viaje.

— ¿Qué?—farfullo, pero él ya se ha ido.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bien… bien… bien!**

 **Creo que en el capítulo 10 he dejado una gran pista que obviamente podrán ajustar con la pista que deje en el capitulo anterior. Espero estar actualizando el domingo, la verdad es que no me gusta atrasarme en mis actualizaciones, pero el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo.  
Gracias a quienes han dejado gentilmente su review, si no lo respondo es que quizá no tenga más que decir, a excepción de un gran y muy humilde, GRACIAS.**

 **Espero nos leamos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR pertenecen a las CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

— **Dedicado a Flor, por sus infaltables reviews—**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 13**

Camino dentro de mi apartamento y sigo girando. ¿Cómo este día tomo un giro de 180 grados desde esta mañana? ¿Cómo es que este hombre, en un corto período de tiempo, ha conseguido hacerse cargo por completo de cada situación? Mis nervios amenazan pero los ignoro. Confío en él. Quiero esto. Sonrío y me abrazo a mí misma después de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de mí.

A las seis, me duché, me depilé, me hidraté a una pulgada de mi vida. Estoy usando mis mejores vaqueros, un ajustado suéter marrón, de un cuello v profundo que es de buen gusto, pero aún muestra mucho escote y mis botas marrones de tacón alto.

Mi cabello está recto y cayendo por la espalda, con maquillaje sutil. He preparado una pequeña bolsa de viaje con los artículos de baño esenciales y un equipo limpio para volver a casa en la mañana. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué meter en las maletas para dormir así que tiré un par de ropa interior extra y el único camisón decente que tengo desde que duermo en su mayoría en camisetas y cierro la cremallera antes de perder los nervios e irme a ayudar a combatir la guerra contra las drogas en México, eso suena mucho menos aterrador que pasar la noche con Tsubasa Romaya.

Antes de empezar a fundirme por completo, llamo a Yukito y tan pronto como él responde con.

— ¡Cara de lujo!

Dejo escapar.

— Voy a pasar la noche con Tsubasa.

Hay un momento de silencio y luego.

— Whoa. Vuelve atrás. Último episodio, él tenía a Barbie Maliciosa colgando de él y tú estabas limpiando su pie.

— No limpie su pie, —chasqueo—, sólo su zapato. De todos modos, te perdiste el episodio en el que me recogió después del trabajo, explicó que ella es la hija de un socio de negocios y el desastre que son hace años y ahora ella lo quiere, pero él no tiene interés en ella y tenía el evento planificado hace unos meses y no podía salir de él. Oh, y me gusta, como que realmente me gusta y quiere conocerme mejor. Y por mejor, quiero decir, me guste películas de Dramas o Acción, sino también, como, prepara tu mochila, que estás pasando la noche conmigo.

— Espera, — dice Yukito— ¿Fue un resumen de anoche de _Amas de Casa de Beverly Hills_ o lo que ocurrió con Tsubasa desde el viernes por la noche?

— Muy gracioso, —le digo—. Tú no estás ayudando aquí, Yuki. Me estoy volviendo loca. Esta no es mi vida. Estas cosas no me suceden a mí. El sábado pasado estaba en casa en el sofá acurrucada con un buen libro, pensando seriamente en conseguir un gato, porque estaba un poco sola y tal vez había un gatito muy dulce en el refugio que podría querer una buena casa, ¿y podía permitirme el lujo de añadir posibles cuentas del veterinario a mi presupuesto? Este fue mi proceso de pensamiento y mi mayor preocupación de los momentos de la semana pasada, Yukito.

— Está bien, Cara de Lujo, más despacio. De verdad estás empezando a inquietarme un poco aquí. En primer lugar, no tienes que hacer nada que no estés lista, ¿de acuerdo?

— Bueno, esa es la cosa, creo que _sí_ quiero esto. Esa es la parte loca. Me gusta. Él es dulce y atento pero también es intenso y algo mandón y me asusta un poco, pero me hace sentir bien también y yo, bueno, creo que quiero darle a esto una oportunidad. ¿Es una locura?

Yukito está tranquilo por un segundo y luego.

— Mierda no, nena, no es una locura en absoluto. Mi pequeña niña está creciendo. Es un afortunado hijo de puta, ¿lo sabes bien, Cara de Lujo?

— Gracias, Yuki, —susurro.

— Bien, ahora vamos a ir al grano. ¿Qué ropa interior llevas puesta?

— Um, encaje rojo, —le digo—, sujetador a juego.

Nicole me había dado dos atractivos conjuntos de sujetador y bragas en mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños, me dijo que ése era mi año y tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar algo de ropa interior increíble. Resultó que estaba un poco alejada pero ahora no podría estar más aliviada de tener algo bonito para llevar ya que había una posibilidad de que Tsubasa vaya a ver mi ropa interior esta noche.

 _¡Oh Dios! ¡Pánico!_

— Perfecto. ¿A dónde vas?

— Él está cocinando para mí en su casa.

— Cocinar para ti, ¿eh? Sexy. Escucha, Lujo, mi mejor consejo es relajarte y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Si te sientes cómoda, vas con eso, si no lo haces, le haces saber, y si te gusta como él dice que lo hace, va a dejarte establecer el ritmo.

— Está bien, —digo en voz baja—, y sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, Yukito Tsukishiro?

— Lo sé, Cara de Lujo. ¿Cómo no podrías? Soy adorable.

Me río y suena el timbre de la puerta.

— ¡Está aquí! Tengo que irme. Te llamaré mañana, —le susurro.

— Cariño, si no lo haces, te perseguiré. ¡También te amo! —dice de nuevo y rápidamente cuelgo.

Abro la puerta y Tsubasa sonríe enorme al ver la maleta en mi mano. _Y Dios, ¿voy a acostumbrarme a lo apuesto que es?_ Es sólo este grande yrobusto hombre y quiero hacer cosas sucias con él. Y, santo cielo, ¡es comosi ni siquiera me conociera! _¡Cálmate, Sakura!_

Él me lleva fuera de mi apartamento y cuando veo un movimiento en la cerradura de Maurice, llamo y digo.

— ¡Buenas noches Maurice!

Mientras Tsubasa me lleva a la puerta de enfrente del edificio, oigo a Maurice detrás de la puerta decir.

— Buenas noches, Sakura.

Él me lleva a su apartamento en el centro, me cuenta un poco acerca de su día, que suena básicamente como reuniones, encuentros y más reuniones.

Mientras estamos conduciendo, me pregunto por algo y pregunto.

— Hablando de trabajo, ¿cómo sabías que estaba libre del trabajo hoy?

— Llamé al Hilton y les dije que te estaba recogiendo y me olvidé de la hora que me dijiste que ibas a estar allí, —dice.

— Hmmm, espía. No creo que en realidad supuestamente estén permitidos para dar a conocer esa información.

— Soy muy persuasivo, —hace un guiño.

— Sí, creo que puedo entender eso. —Murmuro.

Conducimos en un estacionamiento subterráneo y se detiene en un lugar asignado, entonces me ayuda a salir del auto, y toma mi pequeña bolsa.

Él usa una llave para abrir la puerta a una escalera trasera y luego me lleva a un hermoso ascensor con paneles de madera, entra un código simple (no puedo dejar de observar que se trata de 1234, que no parece de alta seguridad, pero no es mi asunto) y presiona el botón del piso superior.

Cuando salimos, sólo hay una puerta en frente del ascensor lo que significa que su apartamento ocupa toda la planta superior. _Oh wow._

Abre la puerta y me lleva dentro y me asomo a un enorme espacio abierto delante de mí. Hay grandes ventanas en cada pared expuesta, y ellas dan una hermosa vista de la ciudad. A nuestra izquierda hay, evidentemente, una cocina de alta gama y moderna con gabinetes negros, encimeras de granito negro y electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. El mobiliario es contemporáneo, todas las líneas rectas y un mínimo embellecimiento. El esquema de color es principalmente negro y gris, con toques de blanco. Todo es moderno y elegante y, obviamente, caro y no me gusta del todo. Se siente frío.

Tsubasa me mira y dice.

— Condominio corporativo. No te gusta.

¿Soy así de fácil de leer?

— ¡No, no!—digo—, es realmente elegante. Estaba pensando que necesita un poco de calor. Tal vez algunos cojines de colores o algo así. —Y, ¡oh, Dios mío! ¿Realmente estoy dándole consejos de decoración? _Cállate, Sakura._

Sin embargo, él está sonriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo que no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar en este lugar. Me gustaría comprar algo con el tiempo.

Él me lleva más adentro y toma mi chaqueta mientras voy a la ventana y miro a la ciudad bajo el crepúsculo.

Siento el calor de Tsubasa antes de que su cuerpo realmente toque el mío mientras viene detrás de mí y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor, tirando mi espalda apretada contra su duro pecho.

Estamos de pie así durante varios minutos, en silencio, inhalando su delicioso aroma amaderado. Realmente necesito saber el nombre de su colonia para que pueda encontrar al creador y nominarlo por algún tipo de premio nobel.

Baja la cabeza y arrastra mi pelo hacia un lado y siento sus labios en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y tiemblo.

— Dios, Sakura, —susurra—. Te sientes muy bien. Hueles tan bien. Me deshaces. Y ni siquiera te he tenido aún. ¿Qué me va a hacer eso a mí?

Me tenso ligeramente.

— Tsubasa, —empiezo, girando y colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta que pueda mirarlo a los ojos—. Sobre eso, —susurro.

Sus ojos exploran mi cara y finalmente dice:

— Estás nerviosa, —no es una pregunta.

— Sí. No, quiero decir… —sacudo la cabeza y dejo escapar una risa temblorosa.

— Qué tal si te hago la cena, hablamos, pasamos el rato, y luego, si quieres dormir en la habitación de invitados, estoy bien con eso esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustarías en mi cama. Pero quiero que sea tu llamada y si no estás lista, entonces duerme en la habitación de invitados. Sólo te quiero aquí esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Wow, es muy agradable._

— Está bien, —le susurro.

— Bien, —dice mientras sus ojos se mueven a mi boca un segundo antes de que la baje hacia la mía. Lo siento sonriendo mientras toma mi labio inferior suavemente entre los dientes, lentamente se burla cuando lame y chupa mis labios. Mi estómago cae, mis piernas se debilitan y mi cuerpo se deshace automáticamente en él.

El sigue burlándose así durante unos segundos más. Me está volviendo loca y lo sabe y, por último, soy yo quien desliza mi lengua en su boca y gime más profundo en su garganta, lo que me enciende por completo.

Deslizo una mano por su espalda y levanto su camisa. Él es todo músculo duro y piel cálida, suave y _Dios_ , se siente tan bien. Nuestro beso se vuelve más duro, nuestras lenguas se enredan, la mía intuitivamente baila con la suya. Inclino mi cabeza y el beso se vuelve más profundo, disparando chispas hacia abajo, a mi garganta, a mi vientre y terminando entre mis piernas. Llevo la otra mano hasta la parte superior de su cuello, acunando su cabeza y paso mis dedos en su espeso y sedoso cabello.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando siento la piel arrugada de una cicatriz debajo de la suavidad de su pelo, en la base del cráneo. Mis dedos comienzan a trazarla por detrás de la oreja izquierda hasta la mitad de la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando arranca sus labios de los míos, el calor de nuestro beso todavía en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Tsubasa?— pregunto. —Eso se sintió como un infierno de cicatriz.

Me mira por un momento como si estuviera pensando en si me va a responder o no. Pero entonces, dice.

— ¿Recuerdas de la mierda estúpida que te dije que hice para ganar el desprecio de mi padre?

Asiento, frunciendo el ceño.

El calor de sus ojos ha desaparecido y ahora me está mirando de cerca mientras dice.

— Algo de eso se tradujo en abrirme la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Algún día te contaré todo sobre ello, Sakura, lo prometo. Pero ¿Qué si ahora empiezo la cena?

Frunzo el ceño y llevo mi mano hasta su pelo de nuevo y localizo la cicatriz. Sus ojos se cierran y exhala antes de llegar arriba y saca mi mano y la lleva a sus labios para besarla.

—Tan malditamente dulce, —murmura.

Luego toma mi mano y me lleva a la cocina y me sienta en un taburete.

— ¿Puedo servirte una copa de vino y tomar unos minutos para cambiarme de este traje?—pregunta.

— Qué tal si te vas a cambiar y yo abro el vino y lo sirvo, —le sugiero.

— Perfecto. El refrigerador del vino está por debajo de la barra de la nevera grande y el abridor esta en el primer cajón por encima de ella. Las copas están en ese gabinete, —apunta a un gabinete superior de vidrio y lleno de vino y copas de champán.

— Lo tengo.

Se dirige por un pasillo entre la puerta principal y la cocina y me pongo a trabajar en la elección de un vino.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando vuelve a entrar a la cocina, está en un par de vaqueros que lucen bien gastados y una camiseta negra. Sus pies están descalzos y el cabello está húmedo. Él debe haber tomado una rápida ducha.

Me sonríe y yo le entrego una copa de vino.

—Rojo, —le digo—. Espero que eso este bien. Va con la carne roja y todo.

Esta es la primera vez que lo he visto en una camiseta y puedo ver con más claridad la amplitud de sus hombros, cuán ancho y musculoso su pecho es y cómo sus bíceps se flexionan cuando toma su copa de vino de mí y la extiende hacia la mía diciendo:

—Por los comienzos.

Sonrío y tintineo mi copa suavemente con la suya, tomo un sorbo, a pesar de que ya he estado bebiendo la mía mientras esperaba en el bar.

Camina hacia la nevera y saca un paquete de papel de carnicero y mientras lo está abriendo en el mostrador, dice.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Me dijiste la otra noche que no saliste en la escuela secundaria. ¿Por qué no?

Estoy sentada en la cocina de Tsubasa, bebiendo vino mientras él cocina la cena para mí. Me siento protegida y relajada y le contesto a Tsubasa sinceramente, a pesar de que nunca he hablado de mis años de escuela secundaria a nadie, nunca.

— Cuando tenía 15 años, mi madre adoptiva, Jodi, fue diagnosticada con cáncer y ella y su esposo decidieron que no podían acoger más. Yo no era cercana a cualquiera de ellos, la mayoría de las veces estaban desinteresados en nosotras, las chicas que vivíamos con ellos. No eran crueles, sólo una especie de indiferencia y echar un vistazo. Veían mucha televisión y no tenían un gran interés en conocer en quién éramos nosotras. Hemos coexistido y en la mayoría nos daban lo que necesitábamos físicamente, pero emocionalmente, no eran padres nuestros, al menos no de la manera que defino paternidad. Pero estaba cómoda donde estaba, me gustaba la casa, me gustaban las chicas con las que vivía y pensaba que la vida era tan buena para mí, como lo iba a ser en esa situación. De todos modos, cuando me mudé, me fui a vivir con otra pareja y no hicieron nada por ocultar el hecho de que yo y las otras chicas que vivían allí éramos desagües de ellos, a pesar de que, hasta donde yo pude ver, la razón principal por la que estábamos allí era para los cheques que entraban, las otras chicas que vivían allí, y yo éramos en su mayoría sus esclavas. Cocinábamos, limpiábamos y cuidábamos de sus niños gemelos de seis años que, hay que decir, eran un buen control de natalidad para nosotras si eso era lo que estaban tratando de enseñarnos. Nuestros padres adoptivos se sentaban sobre sus traseros y si querían algo, nos gritaban para que nos apresuráramos e ir a buscarlo por ellos. Mi madre adoptiva, Carol, hacia observaciones constantemente sobre mí, mi cuerpo, mi cabello, mi falta de personalidad, sólo siendo desagradable. Era específicamente cruel conmigo pero no tenía una política de igualdad de oportunidades a la hora de nuestro cuidado. No gastaba un centavo más que tenía con nuestras necesidades, lo que significaba que nuestra ropa estaba constantemente vieja y demasiado pequeña. En la escuela, las niñas se burlaban de mí porque pensaban que yo llevaba mi ropa demasiado ajustada para que los chicos se fijaran en mí. Ellos me llamaban una perra y peor, y los chicos me trataban como una, así que me mantuve alejada de todo el mundo tanto como fuese posible. No era exactamente rebosante de confianza en mí misma, pero Carol hizo su trabajo para hacerme sentir peor sobre mí. Esto puntualmente no me hacia ansiosa por ponerme allí afuera en cuanto a hacer amigos o tener citas. Me comía mi almuerzo en la biblioteca todos los días, y me iba a casa después de la escuela y limpiaba la casa de Carol y Billy. El día que cumplí 18 años, conseguí un trabajo en el Hilton, y me trasladé con la intención de dormir en el sofá de Rika por tres meses (que había salido de nuestra casa de acogida con su novio hacia seis meses), hasta que tuviese suficiente dinero ahorrado para un depósito de garantía en un apartamento. Dos meses de mi estancia allí, su novio hizo un pase sobre mí, Rika me echó y no tenía a donde ir, por eso trabajaba durante el día, iba a la biblioteca después de trabajar y dormía en una mesa en la esquina durante tres horas hasta que cerraban y luego vagabundeaba en varias tiendas de café diferentes tomando café hasta que ya era la hora de volver al trabajo, donde por suerte, tienen una ducha en el baño de los empleados que no les importa que la usemos. Dormí en un centro de refugio una noche, pero un anciano trató de meterse en mi cama conmigo en el medio de la noche y alguien robó el par de zapatos que había dejado en el extremo de la cama antes de ir a dormir. No podía arriesgarme a que alguien me robara el dinero que había ahorrado para un apartamento, llevaba todo en efectivo. Habría estado justo donde empecé y eso era impensable.

Miro a Tsubasa y hay una mirada dura en su cara, con la mandíbula apretada. Sigo de todos modos. No siento como que puedo detenerme ahora.

— Al final de ese mes, tuve suficiente dinero para un depósito de garantía en cualquiera de los apartamentos que había mirado. Llamé y encontré uno donde me podía mudar ese día. Dormí en el suelo usando la mochila como una almohada y una andrajosa manta rosa que había tenido desde que era una niña, hasta que me pude permitir algunos muebles usados.

Él todavía está escuchándome con atención, toma mi mano y la aprieta, dándome una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque su rostro sigue estando tenso y hay algo en sus ojos que parece tormento.

Tomo un gran sorbo de vino. Mientras que he estado hablando, Tsubasa lentamente ha estado trabajando y ahora dos filetes sazonados están en una sartén en la cocina, está cortando varias papas rojas en cuartos que sólo enjuagó en el fregadero, en el mostrador delante de él.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?—pregunto señalando con la cabeza a las papas.

— No, quiero que te sientes allí y relájate, disfruta de tu vino y habla conmigo, —sonríe ahora, su rostro relajado. —Has pasado por mucho, Sakura, —dice, mirándome con ojos tristes.

— Sí, pero la cosa es, en cierto modo soy afortunada por ello.

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Bueno, ¿cuántas personas crees que entran a sus apartamentos al final de la jornada, pequeños y simples como pueden ser, y miran a su alrededor y se sienten como una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo? ¿Cuántas personas realmente aprecian lo que tienen porque saben lo que se siente no tener absolutamente nada? Pasé por mucho para llegar donde estoy y no tomo nada de lo que tengo por aceptado. Ésa es mi recompensa.

Él me mira con intensidad, un fuego en sus ojos que casi se parece a orgullo. No lo entiendo exactamente, pero lo agradezco. Por último, dice en voz baja.

— Nunca habría pensado en verlo de esa manera.

Los dos estamos en silencio durante varios minutos mientras pone las patatas en un recipiente y vierte un poco de aceite de oliva y luego abre un cajón y empieza a sacar especias y esparcirlas en el bol también. Luego mezcla todo con una cuchara y vierte la mezcla sobre una bandeja para hornear.

Se vuelve a la cocina y gira las perillas y pone la bandeja en el horno, miro los músculos de su espalda flexionándose bajo su camiseta y echo un vistazo a su impresionante culo y pregunto qué hay cuando se trata de un hombre en vaqueros y pies descalzos que es tan condenadamente sexy.

Tomo otro enorme trago de vino.

Él toma una ensalada César en bolsa fuera de la nevera y la lleva de nuevo a la barra, guiñando un ojo y diciendo.

— No todo está hecho en casa. No lo uses en mí contra.

Me río.

— Por favor. Ya estoy completamente impresionada.

— Reserva eso hasta que hayas probado todo, —sonríe, y el estado de ánimo parece aligerarse. Voltea los filetes y mientras mezcla la ensalada en un bol, dice, —Sakura, el elogio que le diste a tu amiga, Willow. Cuéntame sobre eso. —Él me mira y sus ojos están transparentes, centrados.

— Estoy hablando demasiado acerca de mí, de nuevo. ¿Cómo haces eso cada vez que estoy contigo?

— Consiénteme, tú eres fascinante para mí.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Esa soy yo — _fascinante_. Pero le respondo de todos modos.

— Yo solía contarle historias a Willow cuando éramos pequeñas y vivíamos juntas en hogares de acogida. Los amaba e incluso después de que éramos adultas, me acercaba y limpiaba cualquier desorden en que se había metido; resaca de drogas, mierda de patadas fuera por su novio, lo que sea. —Muevo mi mano, tratando de desterrar las imágenes que inmediatamente asaltan a mi cerebro—. Así como adultas, ella me pedía que le contara una de _sus_ historias. Ella preguntaba por sus nombres, incluso en un estado completamente ebrio a veces.

— Suena como si ella se sentía especial con la propiedad de los mismos. Probablemente no tenía la propiedad de muchas cosas. Eso es hermoso, Sakura. — dice Tsubasa gentilmente.

Lo miro en silencio durante un minuto, porque eso es hermoso cuando lo dice de esa manera.

Pero digo.

— Al principio, era una estúpida cosa de niños. Yo tenía una vívida imaginación, —me río, pero suena hueca, incluso a mis propios oídos. — Esto fue muy útil. Sólo un niño tratando de comprender lo incomprensible, ¿sabes?

Él asiente con la cabeza como si entendiera, que por supuesto no lo hace, pero es agradable de todos modos. Es tan difícil de explicar crecer en hogares de acogida a alguien que no tiene idea de ese tipo de infancia. Por supuesto, Tsubasa no me ha dicho nada acerca de su propia niñez, así que no sé cómo fue su educación. Obviamente su familia tiene dinero, así que fue eternidades, a diferencia de la mía, por lo menos en ese aspecto.

— ¿Me contarás sobre Shaoran?—pregunta.

Tomo un sorbo de mi vino.

— Tsubasa, he compartido mucho esta noche y se sintió bien y me sorprende eso porque no convierto el traer mi pasado muy a menudo en un hábito, pero ¿podemos salvar a Shaoran para otro momento? ¿Está bien?

No le digo que estoy luchando un poco con la sensación de que estoy traicionando a Shaoran de alguna manera, a pesar de que racionalmente sé que es ridículo. Él me abandonó hace mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera está más en este mundo. Me estremezco interiormente con el pensamiento.

Él me mira fijamente durante unos segundos y me pongo incomoda por su intensa mirada, así que le pregunto lo que está pensando.

Él viene alrededor de la barra y se sienta en el taburete a mi lado y me dirijo hacia él, me coge la mano y dice.

— Yo estaba pensando en lo mucho que aprecio, lo mucho que compartieras conmigo esta noche. Y también estaba pensando que desde donde estoy de pie, has hecho un trabajo bastante notable en no dejar que tu pasado te vuelva dura. No hay algo duro o amargo en ti, ni una sola cosa, no en tu actitud, no en la manera en que te sostienes a ti misma, no en tus ojos, no en tu sonrisa, no en la forma en que tratas a la gente, siempre cuidando de las personas que tienen la suerte de tener tu amor, y eso es sólo tú. La vida obviamente sacó mucho de ti y sé que has sido cortada con profundidad, pero el hecho de que hayas confiado en ti para hacerlo y que no dejaste que te vuelva cínica o fría, eso es todo tú. Admítelo. Eso es lo que estaba pensando.

Una lágrima se desliza fuera de mi vista, no puedo evitarlo. Está haciendo lentos círculos con su pulgar en mi mano y mirándome con esos ojos ambarinos tan conmovedores y ahí es cuando me enamoro de él, sentada en su cocina, caigo con locura.

Me sonríe y hace gestos a la pequeña mesa de cristal en el comedor junto al bar, me pongo de pie y camino allí mientras saca dos manteles de un cajón y los pone sobre la mesa y luego coloca servilletas y cubiertos para cada uno de nosotros.

Me siento y regresa a la cocina para servir dos platos y vuelve con ellos, y la botella de vino. Vuelve a llenar nuestras copas y cavamos en la comida, que es completamente deliciosa.

— Bueno, realmente impresionada, —le digo—. Esto es increíble. —Y lo es.

La carne está tierna y suculenta y las patatas están condimentadas perfectamente con la piel crujiente por fuera, suave y esponjosa en el interior. La ensalada es fresca y aunque es de una bolsa, es el complemento perfecto para la cena de Tsubasa hecha desde cero.

Cuando hemos comido en silencio durante unos minutos, digo: — ¿Me hablas de tus padres? ¿Cómo falleció tu padre?—Lo miro, nerviosa porque he traído a colación un tema doloroso, pero me contesta rápidamente.

— Ataque al corazón. Fue repentino. Se demoró una semana después, pero consiguió un coágulo de sangre. Eso fue lo que en realidad lo mató.

— Lo siento, Tsubasa. —Hago una pausa porque su cara parece como que se ha vuelto dura—. Debes extrañarlo.

Suspira.

— Sí, lo hago. Desperdicié una gran cantidad de años con a mi papá que nunca voy a recuperar.

— Lo siento.

— Está bien. De verdad. No estaba bien por mucho tiempo, pero he llegado a un lugar donde lo estoy consiguiendo—. Hace una pausa por un minuto antes de continuar—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que hay un montón de caminos en la vida. Algunos los elegimos nosotros y algunos son elegidos por nosotros. Estaba lidiando con algunas mierdas, al igual que muchos de nosotros lo hacemos, y he tomado un montón de malas decisiones también. Tengo que asumir la responsabilidad por ellas. Pero lo único que vamos a llegar a tener que hacer es averiguar de dónde nos llevará otro camino, son las preguntas sin respuestas y la angustia de que no puedes ser curado. Independientemente de cómo llegamos allí, lo que cualquiera de nosotros podemos hacer es avanzar desde donde estamos. —Hace una pausa y luego dice: —voy a decirte todo sobre esto, Sakura. Ya me has dado tanto de ti, y quiero darte de mí, pero no esta noche. Esta noche, quiero disfrutar de la cena y disfrutar de ti y no traer un montón de mierda que me va a poner de mal humor. ¿Está bien?

— Está bien, —le susurro, porque lo es.

Siento que sé todo y nada sobre Tsubasa ambas cosas al mismo tiempo y ¿cómo puede ser? Sé lo difícil que es compartir las cosas dolorosas con la gente, y que tienes que sentirse listo para hacer eso, nadie debe empujarte. También estoy segura de que el hombre que está sentado frente a mí es un _buen_ hombre. El resto ya vendrá. Todo el mundo tiene un pasado, ¿verdad?

Agarra mi mano y la aprieta y terminamos nuestra comida, luego le ayudo a limpiar la mesa. Enjuago los platos y los pongo en el lavavajillas mientras deja caer las cacerolas en el fregadero, en remojo.

Me excuso para usar su baño y cuando regreso, toma mi mano y me lleva al sofá. Él me tira hacia abajo sobre su regazo por lo que estoy a horcajadas y luego sus ojos se vuelven perezosos y _Dios, es precioso_ y pongo mi boca en la suya porque no puedo detenerme. Lamo la comisura de sus labios y él la abre para mí y soy yo quien gime en este momento mientras toma la parte posterior de mi cabeza con su mano y se inclina de modo que él pueda meter su lengua en profundidad y entonces estamos besándonos como si no pudiéramos conseguir bastante del uno al otro, como si una manada de cebras pisoteara a través de su sala de estar en este momento, ni siquiera buscaríamos por aire.

Un gemido viene de lo profundo de su garganta y una inundación de humedad satura el área entre mis piernas y por eso me muevo en su regazo y él arranca su boca de la mía.

— _¡Mierda!_ —sisea y sus ojos son fuego —. Dios, Sakura, te sientes tan jodidamente bien. —Está respirando con dificultad.

— Tsubasa, —le digo, jadeando demasiado—, no voy a estar durmiendo en la habitación de invitados de esta noche.

—Gracias Cristo.

Luego se pone de pie conmigo aún en sus brazos, y envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me lleva por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, besándome todo el camino.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 14**

Tsubasa empuja la puerta media abierta del dormitorio con el hombro y aunque la habitación está oscura, la única luz que hay es de una puerta donde apenas hay una grieta dando lugar a lo que estoy suponiendo que es el baño principal, puedo ver que está decorada de manera similar al resto del apartamento. Hay una enorme, y me refiero _enorme_ cama con dosel negro contra la pared del fondo, dos negros aparadores elegantes y una serie de mesas de noche blancas que flanquean la cama. En el piso hay una blanca alfombra mullida que parece suponer imitar la piel de un animal. La ropa de cama parece que es de color gris oscuro y negro, aunque debido a la poca luz, no puedo estar 100% segura.

Tsubasa me deposita en el medio de la cama y luego se levanta y se quita la camiseta y mi boca casi cae abierta al ver su desnuda belleza masculina. Tengo un segundo para beber de él antes de estar en la cama conmigo, y entonces sus manos suben mi suéter, mis brazos son forzados hacia arriba y está siendo tirado por encima de mi cabeza. Lo escucho a la ligera caer al suelo y luego Tsubasa retrocede y mira hacia mí e incluso en la tenue luz, puedo ver que sus ojos son de un color oscuro con algo que parece hambre. Mi corazón salta en el pecho ante el poder de la misma.

— Ayúdame, Sakura, quiero sentir tu piel sobre la mía.

 _Y sí, también lo quiero._

Así que me siento un poco, desengancho el sujetador y tiro de las correas por mis brazos y cae al suelo. Esta es la primera vez que un hombre me ha visto desnuda y me siento cohibida por un segundo, pero entonces la mirada de agradecimiento en el rostro de Tsubasa me relaja.

Él mira hacia mí por varios y largos latidos.

— Cristo, —susurra—incluso más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Luego su boca está en la mía, su lengua en mi boca y su cálido y fuerte pecho contra mi pecho y mis manos se deslizan por su espalda y sus caderas están balanceándose contra mí, y _Dios, se siente increíble_ y así que gimo en su boca, por lo que él gime de nuevo en la mía.

Y quizás debería frenar esto porque soy virgen y no sé si Tsubasa lo comprendió después de que le dije sobre mi inexistente vida amorosa o no. Pero creo que probablemente debería asegurarme de que está consciente de que si esto va a ir bien.

Se inclina un poco mientras me besa por el cuello y una de sus manos se acerca y rodea mi pecho desde abajo y el pulgar frota sobre mi pezón y gimo, mis caderas animando y presionando la dureza de Tsubasa. Él gruñe bajo en su garganta y luego baja su boca a mi pezón y lo chupa en su boca, empieza a lamer y chupar hasta que creo que me voy a morir de placer. Se mueve a mi otro pecho y ahora mis manos están en su pelo y estoy gimiendo porque no sabía nada que podía sentirse tan bien y nunca, nunca quisiera que se detuviera.

Muevo una mano por su espalda y la otra mano se mueve hacia abajo para explorar la cálida piel sobre los músculos definidos de su estómago y aspira por aire, su boca deja mi pecho mientras me mira. A la mirada de lujuria descarada en su rostro.

— Soy virgen—digo de pronto. Sigue mirándome, y sus ojos, increíblemente, parecen calentarse aún más. Él me está mirando tan intensamente y me siento tímida y así que susurro, — ¿Está bien?

— En la historia del mundo, nada ha estado más que bien, —dice, y su voz suena profunda, cálida y ronca.

Luego su boca está de vuelta en la mía, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo y se siente ambicioso y exigente y me encanta. Siento su mano en la cremallera de mis pantalones y pierdo su calor mientras se arrodilla y toma mis botas y luego tira de mis vaqueros y bragas por mis piernas. Arroja todo al piso y luego de vuelta sobre mí, besándome otra vez, y siento una de sus manos deslizarse entre mis piernas, y suavemente las aparto.

Me estremezco y levanta la cabeza, susurra, —abre para mí, —y hago lo que dice.

— Voy a hacer que sea más fácil para que puedas tomarme, —dice, y por sus palabras siento más humedad entre mis piernas a pesar de que mis bragas ya están empapadas.

Siento uno de sus dedos presionar suavemente dentro de mí y me estremezco por la invasión a pesar de que se siente increíble. Entonces su dedo pulgar está justo en el _punto_ y comienza a moverlo en lentos círculos y mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás y gimo profundamente.

— Dios, eres tan hermosa. ¿Eso es bueno?—pregunta, y su voz suena tensa.

— Sí, —jadeo y ahora ha añadido otro dedo y los está moviendo dentro y fuera de mí mientras su pulgar continúa girando.

 _Y se siente sensacional._

Mis caderas comienzan a levantarse para encontrarse con su mano y comienza a mover el pulgar más rápido y más duro, con los dedos continuando su profunda penetración.

Si, si, si.

— Oh Dios mío, —jadeo y Tsubasa gime.

Arqueo mi cabeza todo el camino de vuelta a la almohada y por una porción de un segundo, todo parece congelarse justo antes de que caiga por el borde y las olas y olas de placer lavan a través de mí. Gimo y grito el nombre de Tsubasa y cuando abro los ojos, varios segundos después, él se arrastra de nuevo sobre mí, sólo que ahora está desnudo. _¿Cómo me perdí_ _eso?_

Él se inclina sobre mí y abre el cajón de la mesilla y saca un condón y estoy fascinada mientras lo rasga con los dientes, se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus talones y lo rueda sobre su, _wow eso es hermoso también_ , grueso y duro eje.

— ¿Puede tocarte, Tsubasa? ¿Me podrías indicar cómo?—susurro.

— La próxima vez, nena. Estoy colgando de un hilo aquí. Si me tocas, ambos lo lamentaremos.

Entonces, su peso está sobre mí de nuevo y dirige la punta de su polla en mi entrada y abro automáticamente mis piernas por completo.

Me besa otra vez, su lengua empujando profundamente, haciendo alusión a lo que sigue. Tiemblo con la anticipación.

— Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí, —gruñe—. Voy a hacer esto rápido para llegar a la parte dolorosa de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien, —digo en voz baja, y justo así se conduce dentro de mí en un empuje suave, mientras grito y el dolor abrasa a través de mí.

Se queda por un minuto y luego comienza a moverse lentamente y el dolor disminuye hasta que me siento deliciosamente completa y estirada.

Se sigue moviendo muy lentamente dentro y fuera de mí hasta que mi cuerpo se relaja a su alrededor.

— Cariño, tengo que moverme más rápido. ¿Estás bien?—su voz suena forzada.

— Sí, —le susurro, y él comienza a empujar dentro y fuera de mí más y más rápido y ver la mirada de felicidad en su rostro es la cosa más hermosa que creo que he visto en mi vida, porque yo la estoy causando.

Su boca viene a la mía de nuevo y empieza metiendo su lengua en mi boca al tiempo que empuja de su polla y me gusta eso. Está bien, no, malditamente _amo_ eso.

Siento otro fuego crecer dentro de mí y su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, me inclino sobre el borde de nuevo, gritando. Se conduce profundo, una vez, dos veces y luego otra vez cuando entierra su cara a un lado de mi cuello y gime contra mí, rodeando sus caderas lentamente, mientras ambos nos venimos abajo.

Todavía quieto, enterrado dentro de mí por un minuto y lo sostengo acerca a mí, acariciando con mis uñas sus brazos. Empieza acariciando mi cuello y siento su sonrisa en la piel antes de que su cabeza suba y sus hermosos ojos están mirando a los míos.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurra gentilmente.

No, no, no lo estoy. Estoy más que bien. _Estoy fabulosa._

— Sí, —le susurro y sueno entrecortada.

Sale de mí y me quejo en protesta por la pérdida y eso hace reír a

Tsubasa.

— A mi Sakura le gusta que esté en su interior, —dice.

 _Sí, sí lo hago._

— Déjame deshacerme de este condón y conseguir algo para limpiarte. Quédate ahí.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, frente a mí y se pone los calzoncillos y la camiseta. Luego camina hacia el baño y escucho un poco de agua corriendo antes de que vuelva con una toalla mojada. Él vuelve a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

— Abre las piernas—pide con gentileza— y dobla las rodillas, —estoy un poco avergonzada, pero confío en él así que hago lo que dice.

Me limpia con el paño caliente y noto que hay sangre y eso me avergüenza más, pero no hace una gran cosa de eso.

Entonces está yendo de nuevo al baño y oigo el agua de nuevo mientras rápido encuentro mi ropa interior en el suelo y tiro de ellas. Tsubasa camina de vuelta en la habitación con un vaso de agua que me ofrece. Tomo tragos largos y le sonrío mientras se lo entrego de vuelta.

Pone el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y se mete en la cama a mi lado y me tira contra su duro pecho mientras acaricia su cara en mi pelo. Me giro en sus brazos para que pueda enfrentarlo y miro su hermoso rostro, pasando mi mano por el lado de su mejilla.

— Tú eres mía ahora, Sakura. Dilo, —susurra.

Mi mano se detiene y lo miro a los ojos.

— Soy tuya, Tsubasa, —le susurro.

Creo que veo un destello de algo que se ve como dolor en sus ojos, pero luego sonríe esa hermosa sonrisa suya y me besa suavemente.

— Nunca he experimentado nada tan hermoso como eso, —dice y siento que mi corazón se llena porque me siento de la misma manera. Me presiono más cerca de su caliente cuerpo y aprendo algo más del bello de Tsubasa Romaya. Es un abrazador.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, sabía que no podía dejar la actualización solo en el capítulo 13, por eso es que también publique este capítulo, si encuentran algún error (que estoy segura que habrá), es porque no he corregido el capitulo a conciencia, sobre todo por las prisas de publicar. xD**

 **Espero estén disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo, quizá cuando la termine de publicar, haga un copy paste, pero esta vez con la pareja de Touya y Tomoyo, dependerá de lo que ustedes me digan, si quieren o no.**

 **Esperare sus comentarios. Hasta luego! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Sakura tiene 13 y Shaoran 14**

 _Estoy sentada en el sofá, en la sala de mi casa de acogida, cuando hay un golpe en la puerta. Mi madre adoptiva, Jodi, llama desde la sala de estar._

— _Sakura ¡Ve a la puerta! —y me pongo de pie para responderla._

 _Noto brevemente que llevo un par muy apretado de pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta sin sujetador, así que abro la puerta sólo un poquito e inclino la cabeza hacia fuera. De pie está Willow y Shaoran. Abro la puerta de par en par._

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?_

— _¿Está bien si entramos? —Shaoran dice, y me doy cuenta que sus ojos_

 _Barren mi cuerpo rápidamente y tiene una mirada apretada en su rostro._

 _Me doy cuenta de que no estoy vestida para recibir a los invitados, pero no esperaba exactamente nada. Lo miro inquisitivamente y él mueve sus ojos a Willow en un gesto rápido, me dice todo lo que tengo que saber._

— _Por supuesto, —le digo, agitando la mano para que entren._

— _¿Quién es? —Jodi grita._

— _¡Un par de amigos! —Le grito de vuelta—. No van a quedarse mucho tiempo._

 _No hay una respuesta del fondo, lo que significa que Jodi ha vuelto a las tonterías en televisión donde está involucrada en estos momentos. Ella no va a molestarnos._

 _Shaoran se sienta en el sofá de dos plazas más pequeño y guío a Willow al sofá donde estaba sentada. Me siento a su lado y muevo el pelo rubio de su cara. Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre y huele a marihuana._

— _Willow, —le pregunto cuando ella sólo sigue mirando hacia el frente—, ¿Qué pasa, niña? —Ella sigue mirando hacia adelante, pero luego arruga su cara y se planta sobre mi pecho. Me congelo por un segundo, pero luego llevo mis manos arriba y le acaricio el pelo, planto mis labios en la parte superior de su cabeza y murmuro—,Shhh, está bien, habla conmigo, Willow. —Espero, pero sólo consigo silencio y un gruñido ocasional._

— _Ella se presentó en mi casa drogada fuera de su mente, —dice Shaoran, su mandíbula apretada—. Tuve que sacarla a escondidas de allí. Mis padres adoptivos habrían llamado a la policía si la hubiesen visto. No son exactamente tipos tranquilos._

— _¿Sabes lo que pasó?_

— _Sí, ella estaba murmurando sobre una cita en la corte, su padre apareció y la miró de reojo todo el tiempo, al parecer, está expresando un interés en conseguirla de nuevo a pesar de que no ha dado una mierda sobre ella durante los últimos tres años. Eso era todo lo que le saque acerca de eso. Entonces algunos de sus llamados amigos la escabulleron de su casa y consiguieron drogarla y emborracharla y la dejaron caminar a casa. Ella apareció en mi casa. Lindos putos amigos._

— _¡Shaoran! —Silbo—. ¡No maldigas! —Le tapo los oídos a Willow._

 _Me mira varios largos segundos y luego su rostro se desata en una gran sonrisa._

 _Lo miro, sorprendida._

— _¿De qué te ríes? —Exijo._

— _Tú. Eres tan linda._

 _Resoplo._

— _¿En serio, Shaoran? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Esto es SERIO!_

 _Él vuelve su rostro sobrio, y dice._

— _Lo sé, Sakura, créeme, si supiera quiénes son sus amigos, me gustaría ir a darles una lección sobre darles drogas a niños de doce años y dejar que ellos caminen solos a casa._

 _Sigo acariciando el cabello de Willow hasta que me doy cuenta de que está roncando suavemente. La acuesto boca arriba en el sofá y agarro la manta en el extremo para cubrirla con ella. La miro por un momento, mordiéndome el interior de mi boca._

— _El show de Jodi terminará en más de una hora. Voy a tener que sacarla de aquí para entonces, —le digo a Shaoran._

 _El asiente._

— _Creo que habrá tiempo suficiente para que duerma. Ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado, así no la despertamos._

 _Me muevo hacia el sofá de dos plazas y me siento junto a Shaoran, moviéndome rápidamente al borde._

 _Shaoran hace una pequeña mueca en su rostro, pero no dice nada. Él ha estado actuando de manera diferente últimamente, tanto en la escuela y cada vez que nos reunimos, que es por lo general al menos una vez a la semana. Es confuso. Se queda en silencio mucho y tiene esa extraña mirada en su rostro. No puedo decir si él está enojado conmigo o qué. Rara vez me dice que me quiere como lo hacía antes. Pero entonces hace comentarios sobre lo linda que soy... Los chicos son extraños._

 _Después de un minuto de silencio, llevo mis piernas para sentarme con las piernas cruzadas y giro mi cuerpo hacia Shaoran. Cuando lo miro, él está mirando fijamente mi pecho pero rápidamente mueve los ojos a los míos cuando se da cuenta que lo estoy mirando y sus mejillas se sonrojan._

 _¡Oh Dios! Está avergonzado de mí porque se da cuenta de que totalmente necesito un sostén. No soy demasiado grande, pero soy lo suficientemente grande ahora e ir sin sujetador es inaceptable. Él debe estar asqueado. Mis propias mejillas se ruborizan también y agarro una almohada que ha caído al suelo y la abrazo, apartando mis ojos._

 _Después de un minuto de silencio incómodo, Shaoran dice._

— _Te vi hablando con Max Hayes en el almuerzo de hoy. —Suena enojado otra vez._

 _¿Qué está pasando con él?_

— _Um, sí, tenemos clases juntos. Él está bien._

 _No dice nada durante un minuto o dos y después._

— _Me enteré de que él besó a Zoe Lucas Y Kendal Barnes la semana pasada. Yo preferiría que no hablaras con él en absoluto. Él es un jugador._

 _Me río._

— _Shaoran, no estoy interesado en besar a NADIE, así que relájate, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que jugar el papel del hermano mayor siempre. Sé que me has protegido mucho en la escuela en los últimos años y lo agradezco, pero Max Hayes no es una amenaza para mí._

 _Él aprieta su mandíbula y mueve su descuidado cabello castaño de sus ojos y me mira._

— _No sabrías de una amenaza si te golpeara entre los ojos, Sakura._

 _Estrecho mis ojos a él. Oh no, no lo hizo... ¿en serio? Y ahora yo me estoy enojando._

— _Oh, está bien, SHAORAN. ¡Me olvidé de que tú eres un mundano y yo he estado viviendo en una caja de cristal de protección durante toda mi vida! —silbo, mirando nerviosamente a Willow para asegurarme de que no ha despertado. Ella deja escapar un ronquido y continúa durmiendo._

 _Shaoran me mira._

— _Eso no es lo que quise decir, —dice—. Uno no sabe cómo funcionan los chicos. No tienes idea de lo que está pensando Max cuando está 'hablando' contigo._

— _¿En serio? —digo, inclinándome hacia él—. Y ¿cómo sabes lo que está pensando Max, exactamente? —Exijo._

— _¡Porque yo estoy pensando lo mismo! —sisea._

 _Nos miramos el uno al otro durante varios segundos antes de que cierre los ojos y respira profundamente y luego dice en voz baja._

— _Lo que quiero decir es que yo estoy pensando cosas similares acerca de otras chicas, así que... eso es lo que sé._

 _Lo miro, una extraña sensación de opresión se expande a través de mi pecho. No me permito pensar en ello. En cambio, asiento con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado, diciendo._

— _Gracias por el aviso, Shaoran. Me aseguraré de no animar a Max, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Está un momento en silencio._

— _Creo que Willow probablemente ha dormido lo suficiente—dice—. La llevaré a hurtadillas a su casa._

 _Los dos nos paramos demasiado rápido, casi chocando, pero se aleja en primer lugar, va a Willow y la sacude ligeramente. Se sienta, murmurando._

— _¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Shaoran la ayuda a levantarse, diciendo._

— _Vamos Willow, vas a apoyarte en mí y voy a acompañarte a casa, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Está bien, —dice ella, sonando un poquito mejor._

 _La guía hasta la puerta, apenas me mira mientras abro la puerta para ellos y luego grita sobre su hombro mientras caminan por las escaleras._

— _Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Sakura._


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 16**

Me levanto lentamente en las primeras horas de la mañana y siento un duro cuerpo caliente contra mi espalda y sonrío mientras recuerdo la noche anterior. Poco a poco me salgo de debajo del brazo de Tsubasa y hago mi camino hacia el baño principal para hacer mis asuntos. Después de terminado, me arrastro de vuelta al lado de Tsubasa, acurrucándome en él de nuevo. Me vuelvo hacia él esta vez y veo su hermoso rostro durante unos minutos, pacífico en sueño.

Abre un ojo y sonríe una sonrisa dormilona por mí.

— ¿Estás viéndome dormir? —Pregunta, en broma—. ¿Quién es el acosador ahora?

Me río y acurruco más cerca en el calor de su cuerpo y envuelve sus brazos alrededor mío. Seguimos así por unos minutos y luego dejo mi mano vagar hacia abajo, debido a su cercanía me ha animado de nuevo y tengo que sentirlo. Gime como mi mano golpea su entrepierna y ya está duro, así que lo froto suavemente sobre sus bóxers, sintiéndolo hincharse aún más debajo de mi mano.

De repente estoy sobre mi espalda y él encima de mí.

— ¿Quieres jugar, preciosa?

—Sí, —le susurro.

— ¿Sientes un poco de dolor o estás bien?

Aprieto mis piernas juntas, haciendo una mueca ligeramente. Está bien, así que estoy dolorida.

— Un poco, —admito.

— Bueno, hay otras cosas... —Se calla.

— Sí, —le susurro de nuevo.

Luego está besando mi vientre, lamiendo mi ombligo con la punta de su lengua. Arrastra mis bragas por mis piernas y las arroja a un lado y luego mete la cabeza para besar el interior de mi muslo. Me estremezco de excitación cuando entierra su cabeza entre mis piernas y me abre automáticamente a él. Lo siento inhalando mi olor y gruñe.

— Me encanta que tengas mi aroma.

Su lengua hace suaves círculos en mi clítoris ya hinchado y mi cabeza presiona más duro en la almohada mientras gimo.

Oh, _sí._

¡Oh, _Dios_!

Él comienza a lamer y chupar suavemente, lamiendo mi tejido hinchado con una constante succión rítmica hasta que siento mi cuerpo acelerado y grito mientras el orgasmo pulsa a través de mí.

La lengua de Tsubasa embiste en mi sexo mientras convulsiono y siento que me rompo en mil pedazos deliciosos, mi cabeza golpeando de un lado a otro sobre la almohada al gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

Se arrastra de nuevo a la cama, besa al lado de mi cuello y luego se derrumba a mi lado, tirando de mí hacia él y mi mano pasa por debajo de la parte inferior de su camiseta para explorar las crestas y valles de su musculoso estómago.

Y ahora es mi turno para explorar.

Me inclino y al igual como me quitó el jersey de anoche, deslizo su camisa hasta la cintura y luego levanta los brazos y se sienta un poco mientras la paso por la cabeza y la tira al suelo.

Está mirándome con esa hermosa mirada perezosa y su pelo esta descuidado del sueño y su hermoso y duro pecho musculoso se exhibe y por un momento todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarlo y bebo de su perfección.

Luego me inclino y pongo mi boca en su pecho, besando, lamiendo y saboreando mi camino hasta que llego a un duro pezón. Lamo y chupo el pequeño brote en mi boca como lo hizo con el mío anoche. Él se queja y sonrió contra su pecho, amando que yo le estoy trayendo placer.

Mi mano se pasea de nuevo por su estómago y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Enséñame lo que te gusta, —le susurro.

— Sólo tienes que poner tu mano sobre mí. Sólo quiero que me toques.

Se inclina ligeramente hacia arriba y saca los calzoncillos y veo los músculos de su estómago apretarse muy bien y su grande polla dura sale libre. Luego patea sus bóxers de sus pies para terminar en el suelo, junto a la cama.

Me apoyo en un codo y me deslizo hacia abajo un poco para que yo pueda alcanzarlo y cuando envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su roca y dura longitud, salta ligeramente en mi mano. Se siente como terciopelo sobre acero y me encanta la sensación de ello en la mano.

Hay una pequeña gota, mojando la punta de su pene y así que tomo mi dedo y lo froto en círculos lentos lo que lo hace gemir.

— Mueve la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, bebé, —se ahoga—. Me gusta esto, —y entonces él pone su mano sobre la mía y me muestra. Y la visión de su mano sobre la mía en su firme y gran erección envía pequeñas chispas entre mis piernas a pesar de que sólo tuve un orgasmo hace menos de cinco minutos.

Comienzo a mover la mano, lentamente al principio y luego más rápido, aprendiendo lo que le gusta y respondiendo a su respiración y sus gemidos.

Mientras que mis movimientos son más rápidos, siento su pene saltar e hincharse en la mano. Se ahoga.

— ¡Sakura! —mientras que largos chorros blancos rocían sobre mi mano.

— _¡Oh Diooos!_ —gime mientras se viene de nuevo, mi mano reduciendo la velocidad.

Sigo viendo su polla mientras se afloja en mi mano y luego levanto la vista hacia él, incapaz de contener la enorme sonrisa de orgullo. Y es ridículo porque no es como si acabara de realizar una cirugía cerebral pero hay algo completamente emocionante en tratar de dar a Tsubasa un orgasmo y no puedo evitar sentirme completamente satisfecha.

Sigo sonriendo mi sonrisa orgullosa y él estalla riendo y luego llega debajo de mis brazos y me arrastra de modo que estoy yaciendo sobre él y está mirando a mis ojos.

— Tienes un talento innato, —dice sonriéndome.

Pongo mi cabeza en su hombro y lo acaricio en el cuello y quedamos así durante largos minutos hasta que Tsubasa dice.

— Voy a poner en marcha un baño para ti mientras hago el desayuno. Luego vas a pasar el día conmigo.

— Hmmm... Mandón, —murmuro, pero sonrío contra su cuello.

Me levanto y empiezo a caminar hacia el baño y cuando miro detrás de mí, disparándole a Tsubasa una mirada coqueta, está mirando mi trasero desnudo con una mirada de agradecimiento en su rostro mientras se está poniendo su camiseta y bóxers de nuevo. Es sorprendente para mí que el grande, hermoso y perfecto Tsubasa Romaya parece ser un poco modesto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 17**

Me remojo en el jacuzzi de Tsubasa hasta que mi piel está como una ciruela pasa y todo mi cuerpo está sonrojado, entonces me seco con una de sus gruesas toallas lujosas e hidrato mi piel con la loción en mi bolsa de viaje que Tsubasa llevó al cuarto de baño para mí. Me pongo mi ropa, un par de jeans negros ajustados y una camisa blanca de manga larga cuello en _v_ con un suéter gris con volantes en las solapas sobre eso. Empaque un par de zapatillas negras de lona, pero me quedo descalza por ahora.

Hago un maquillaje ligero y tiro de mi pelo en un bajo moño desordenado y sigo los deliciosos aromas del café y el tocino en la cocina. Tsubasa está de pie en la cocina, pero mira por encima del hombro mientras oye que entro a la cocina, y me da una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Tortilla? — pregunta, con un par de pinzas para quitar el tocino de la sartén en la estufa.

Coloca las tiras en una placa con una toalla de papel sobre ella y la coloca sobre el mostrador junto a un plato donde hay melón cortado.

Niego.

— Sólo café y frutas es suficiente para mí.

— Está bien, ayuda con el café. Las tazas están por encima de la cafetera. La leche en la nevera, el azúcar en la mesa.

Se vuelve de nuevo a la cocina y rompe un par de huevos en una sartén mientras voy a obtener una taza de café, sin azúcar, con mucha leche.

Me siento en la barra bebiendo mi café y admirando el culo de Tsubasa hasta que vierte su tortilla en un plato y se une a mí, agregando tocino y frutas en su plato.

— Tengo cereales, también si prefieres eso.

— No, en serio, esto es perfecto. No suelo comer mucho por la mañana.

— Bueno, cariño, las cosas han cambiado para ti. Vas a tener que mantener tu energía ahora, —guiña, tratando de contener la sonrisa burlona y luciendo muy contento con él mismo.

Recojo un trozo delgado de melón.

— Oh, claro. Esto debería hacer el trabajo, —le digo, comiendo la fruta en dos bocados pequeños y desecho la cáscara en la servilleta delante de mí.

Se echa a reír, se levanta y me levanta y me planta en su regazo en el taburete de la barra, a horcajadas sobre él. Pellizca mi cuello y me hace cosquillas en los lados, grito y rio.

— Puedo ver que tengo más que demostrarte, descarada. —Entonces él está mordiendo mi oreja y gruñendo mientras sus manos vagan sobre mí y yo apenas puedo respirar, me estoy riendo tan duro.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No más! ¡En serio, Tsubasa! —Me retuerzo en él y no pierdo que se siente bien... _realmente bien._

Se ríe también, pero gruñe una vez más para el espectáculo.

— Puedo ver que ahora es comprendido por mi chica lo mucho que va a necesitar un buen desayuno.

Me presiono contra él, rodando mis caderas, encendiéndolo de nuevo.

— Está bien, en serio, hablando de comprender*... —le digo, lamiendo la salsa en la base de su cuello y besando su mandíbula.

Gime.

— Sakura, pensé que habías dicho que estabas adolorida...

Suspiro, sentándome.

— Lo estoy. ¿Tal vez tomar algunos tylenol sería suficiente...?

Se echa a reír de nuevo.

— Cristo. He traído un demonio del sexo a la vida.

Me río, bajándome, pero él podría estar en lo cierto.

— Bien, entonces ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo hoy?

— ¿Has estado alguna vez en el zoológico? —pregunta.

— En realidad, no, —dije, sorprendida—. ¿Me vas a llevar al zoológico?

Sonrío pensando que eso suena divertido. Nunca llegué a hacer ninguna de esas cosas como un niño y por lo que supongo que hay mucho que he perdido. Y no tengo exactamente el dinero extra para gastar en salidas de fin de semana ahora...

— Bien. ¿Tienes las zapatillas que funcionan para caminar?

— Sí, traje un par de zapatillas de deporte.

— Está bien, bueno, voy a tomar una ducha rápida y nos pondremos en marcha. —Él termina su desayuno rápido mientras disfruto de mi café y luego pone los platos en el fregadero, me besa en la mejilla y se dirige a la ducha.

Un minuto o dos después, me da la idea traviesa de sorprenderlo pero cuando intento la puerta está cerrada con llave. Frunzo el ceño ligeramente. _Está bien..._

Me dirijo a la cocina y en su lugar lavo los platos en el fregadero de la cena de la noche anterior, incluyendo las bandejas de desayuno y cargo el lavaplatos. Como estoy terminando, Tsubasa entra en la cocina, en un par de pantalones vaqueros y un jersey negro. Su hermoso cabello castaño está perfectamente despeinado y todavía un poco húmedo. Voy a él y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, inhalando su delicioso aroma amaderado fresco y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho por un minuto. Parece imposible que lo echaba de menos en los diez minutos que estuvo duchándose, pero no puedo negarlo, lo hice. Levanto la cabeza y sonrío hacia su belleza masculina y él está sonriéndome. Se inclina y me besa en la frente, susurrando.

— Mi Sakura. Tan dulce. —Antes de alejarse e ir a ponerse los zapatos.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

Es probablemente uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Es un hermoso y fresco día de otoño, un poco frío, pero con mucho sol para tomar lo peor del frío. Tsubasa me toma de la mano mientras caminamos por el zoológico, riendo y charlando con facilidad. Estoy seriamente fascinada por algunos de los animales y verlos durante largos minutos antes de mirar a Tsubasa, que parece estar siempre mirando hacia mí con una sonrisa. Él parece disfrutar de mis reacciones tanto como yo estoy disfrutando de la experiencia.

Nos detenemos por perros calientes y helados para el almuerzo y mientras estamos sentados allí comiendo, un pavo real se pasea junto a nosotros. Al parecer, ellos vagan libremente por el zoológico. Yo suspiro y tomo mi celular, tratando de obtener una imagen, siguiendo al pájaro alrededor como una loca madre el día del baile de graduación. Tsubasa se está riendo de mí en la mesa, ya que bailo alrededor como una loca, tratando de conseguir un disparo, cuando de repente el ave se vuelve más derecha, se detiene frente a mí y extiende sus plumas en una muestra de belleza como nunca he visto antes. Estoy congelada mientras observo, fascinada por esta hermosa criatura. Se pavonea delante de mí durante varios segundos antes de descongelarme y tomo foto tras foto, arrullando al niño hermoso antes de que se pavonee en busca de pastos más verdes.

Aspiro un aliento emocionado mientras me doy prisa de nuevo a Tsubasa.

Está sentado en la mesa con un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

— ¡Mira! —chillo, mostrándole las fotos de la hermosa ave que claramente quería mostrarse para mí.

Hace unos gruñidos de "gran cosa" mientras me desplazo por las imágenes, por lo que echo un vistazo a él rápidamente, observando su expresión.

— ¿Estás celoso de un pájaro? —pregunto con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? —Dice— ¡No! —Pero te puedo decir que está mintiendo.

— Estás celoso de un pájaro. —Digo. No es una pregunta. Miro hacia atrás a las fotos—. ES precioso. Dioooos, taaaan hermoso, —le digo, gimiendo las sílabas de una manera exagerada y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Hilarante, —dice. Y puedo ver que a pesar de sí mismo, se está riendo. —Ese pájaro estaba tratando de moverse en mi territorio, —dice inexpresivo—. Conozco a un descarado amenazando cuando lo veo.

Me río a carcajadas de él y está tratando de no reírse también, pero pierde al final mientras me sonríe, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

— Eres ridículo, —le digo. Pero me siento en su regazo y agarro su hermosa cara entre mis manos y estamos ambos sonriendo. Pero entonces los dos estamos serios y él está mirando a mis labios y puedo sentir su polla hinchándose debajo de mi culo.

— Tsubasa… —empiezo.

— Sakura… —termina.

Entonces lo estoy besando, caliente y húmedo, justo en el centro del zoológico, mientras nuestros helados se derriten.

Me alejo y descanso mi frente en la suya.

— Tuve un muy, muy buen día, Tsubasa, —digo.

— Aún no ha terminado, bebé, —dice, tomando mi mano y tirando hacia arriba de su regazo—. Vamos a ver a los tigres.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

Salimos del zoológico a las cinco, completamente agotados. Cuando cruzamos la puerta, miro a Tsubasa, sintiéndome feliz y somnolienta. Agarra mi mano y la sostiene mientras conduce con la izquierda. Nos dirigimos en silencio, escuchando la radio y cierro los ojos un par de veces, sintiéndome completamente segura y en paz en el calor de su auto.

Se dirige a un estacionamiento y me cuenta que se trata de un pequeño restaurante italiano. Él se acerca y me abre la puerta y me ayuda. Me lleva al restaurante y miro a mí alrededor, observando que es pintoresco y adorable, casi lleno incluso temprano en un domingo por la noche.

El maître se precipita hacia nosotros y con una sonrisa nos lleva a una pequeña mesa en la parte trasera. Una vez nos sentamos, el camarero se acerca a nuestra mesa con rapidez y Tsubasa pide una botella de rojo con la que el camarero vuelve antes incluso de que haya leído dos ítems del menú.

— La berenjena al parmesano es realmente bueno, —Tsubasa ofrece y así cierro mi menú y levanto mi copa a la suya. — ¡Por pavos reales calientes! — digo, sonriendo.

— Uf, —resopla, irritado, y luego, sonriéndome y haciendo clic contra mí copa.

 _Dios, es tan adorable._

Ordenamos y hablamos con facilidad mientras esperamos la comida, sosteniéndonos de la mano sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué turno trabajas mañana? —me pregunta.

— Diez y siete durante toda la semana.

Él me mira pensativo durante un minuto y luego pregunta, — ¿Alguna vez pensaste en hacer algo más?

— ¿Quieres decir si tengo ambición de ser más que una sirvienta?

— Sí, quiero decir, tú sabes que no creo que haya nada malo con lo que haces. Eres tan inteligente, podrías hacer algo. Solo estaba preguntándome si piensas en ello.

Suspiro.

— Sí, lo hago, de hecho. Me encantaría ir a la universidad, pero se necesita dinero. Dinero que ahora mismo no tengo. Pero lo que realmente me gusta hacer es escribir. Tengo una idea para un libro... —me callo, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada.

— Hazlo. ¿Por qué no?

 _Debido a que está fuera de mi ámbito de "seguridad"._

— Bueno, necesito una computadora para poder escribir. Compre una unidad de memoria flash e iba a la biblioteca por un tiempo, pero era muy poco práctico. Y cuando me sentía inspirada, la biblioteca estaba cerrada... ya sabes. Eso simplemente no funcionó.

El camarero trae la cena y comenzamos. Está rico y delicioso y no puedo dejar de gemir después de tomar el primer bocado.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunta Tsubasa, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras observa mi boca.

— Mmm, —le digo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

— No puedo, Tsubasa. Tengo que estar lista para la semana. Necesito ir a casa y organizarme.

— ¿Mañana en la noche?

—No puedo mañana por la noche tampoco. Tengo un trabajo de catering que será muy tarde. Por lo general no lo hago un lunes por la noche, pero es una especie de muestra de arte en una galería del centro.

— Lo miro con recelo—, no vas a estar allí, ¿verdad?

Dice sonriendo.

— No pensaba hacerlo, pero tal vez ahora voy a tener que ver lo que puedo arreglar.

— No te atrevas.

— Tengo que viajar a mi oficina en Hong Kong el martes, pero estaré de vuelta el miércoles por la noche. ¿Te quedarás entonces?

Le sonrío.

—Está bien. —Sonríe de regreso.

Comemos en silencio durante un minuto y luego pregunto.

— ¿Supongo que fuiste a la universidad?

—Sí, fui a UCHK**. Estaba en la escuela y también trabajando con mi padre, aprendiendo todo acerca de la empresa, ya que el plan para mí era empezar a trabajar allí cuando me graduara. No teníamos ni idea el momento que yo acabaría en la dirección de la maldita cosa. Ahí fue cuando mi padre y yo finalmente formamos más de una relación de lo que habíamos tenido. Me había mudado de la casa y eso fue realmente lo que nos permitió empezar de nuevo. Era la primera vez que estaba realmente algo cerca de feliz en mucho tiempo, estar lejos de mis padres, sólo "encontrándome" para usar una expresión estereotipada.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿No eres cercano a tu madre?

Él hace un sonido burlón.

— ¿Cercanos? —Él se encoge y se queda en silencio unos segundos—. No.

Sigo mirándolo, pero no continúa y no sé qué decir, recojo mi tenedor y sigo comiendo.

Después de un minuto, dice en voz baja.

— Quiero pagar para que tomes clases, Sakura.

Parpadeo hacia él.

— ¿Qué? —Me enfada un poco—. ¿Por qué harías eso?

— Porque yo creo en ti. Porque creo que eres inteligente y creo que sólo necesitas un pequeño descanso para poder alcanzar tus sueños.

Niego con la cabeza un poco.

— Tsubasa, escucha, eso es una buena oferta, pero he trabajado muy duro para llegar donde estoy. Sé que para ti mi vida probablemente no se vea como una historia de éxito delirante, pero lo hago bien y voy a encontrar una manera de ir a la escuela en algún momento... quiero decir que comenzamos a dormir juntos y realmente no sabemos cómo funciona todo esto, pero tal vez deberíamos esperar a ver dónde va esto antes de empezar a ofrecerme grandes sumas de dinero.

Su rostro está duro ahora, claramente no es feliz con lo que acabo de

decir.

— En primer lugar, pensé que ya dejé en claro que, en realidad, considero tu vida un éxito delirante, considerando todas las cosas. Y en segundo lugar, ¿tengo que recordarte lo que me dijiste en mi cama no hace ni 24 horas, Sakura?

— _Uff. Está enojado._

Parpadeo de nuevo porque dije un montón de cosas, la mayoría de ellas tienen que ver con mi aprobación de lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos y su boca y... _Dios, ahora me vuelvo a encender_

— Um… —digo.

— Me dijiste que eras mía, Sakura. Esto no es una mierda divertida. Esto no es casual para mí. Pensé que te lo había transmitido.

— Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ahora eres como mi novio o algo?

— Novio, hombre, amante, sea cual sea la etiqueta que quieras, puedes usarlo, pero lo que significa es que nos cuidamos el uno al otro dentro y fuera de la habitación. Y parte de cuidar de ti significa ofreciéndome darte el dinero que se necesita para hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

 _Oh wow. Muy bien, entonces_.

— Tsubasa…

— Sólo piénsalo bien, ¿Está bien?

Lo miro por un segundo, pero cedo.

— Está bien.

— Está bien. —Toma un par de bocados de su cena y luego—, también, necesitas obtener el control de natalidad. No quiero usar condones contigo.

Hago una pausa, un bocado a medio camino de mi boca.

 _Muy bien_.

— Ya estoy tomando la píldora. Tengo malos periodos. Los regula. He estado en ello durante años.

Me mira en silencio durante un segundo y luego:

— Okey, bien. Ahora termina tu cena.

 _Totalmente mandón_. Pero totalmente dulce. Y totalmente caliente.

Pero...

— Um, Tsubasa, si no vamos a usar condones, yo probablemente debería preguntar...

—Estoy limpio. Siempre he usado condones y me hago chequeos periódicamente. Puedo mostrarte el papeleo si lo deseas.

Estoy en silencio por un segundo.

— No, yo confío en ti.

Después de la cena, Tsubasa me lleva de vuelta a mi apartamento y nos besamos en su auto durante unos minutos, pero luego se queja y se aleja, murmurando, — _matándome_ , —y sale del auto para abrirme la puerta. Le doy un último beso, abro la puerta de mi edificio y prácticamente salto dentro.

 **Continuara…**

 ***En inglés puede ser penetrar o comprender.**

 ****Universidad de Hong Kong. (No sé si esto existirá, así que no me maten)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Sakura tiene 13 y Shaoran 15**

 _Levanto mi mochila hasta mi hombro mientras camino por la calle hacia la casa de acogida de Shaoran. Me quedé hasta tarde con un grupo de estudio y por eso no estoy caminando con Willow como lo hago siempre. Shaoran empezó la secundaria hace varios meses y no tenerlo en la misma escuela ha sido duro. Él no ha tenido que luchar por mí por un tiempo, los niños comenzaron a ignorarme después del incidente con Denny Powell, pero sólo verlo en los pasillos iluminaría mi día. A veces llegaba y rozaba su mano contra la mía, haciendo como que no me veía cuando nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, o dejaba pequeñas notas divertidas en mi casillero. Me hacían sonreír. Y puedo utilizar todas las sonrisas que puedo._

 _Mientras doy vuelta a la esquina de su casa, veo una figura solitaria, familiar sentada en las escaleras de su porche. Me detengo y miro fijamente durante un minuto, sabiendo que no me ve, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza inclinada._

 _Me dirijo hacia él y mientras camino, su cabeza sube y me mira, su cara estalla en una sonrisa._

— _Hola, —le digo, sonriendo—, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

— _Sólo pensando, —dice, mirando más serio—. Es tan condenadamente ruidoso allí, —hace un gesto hacia atrás con su cabeza._

 _Tomo asiento junto a él, asintiendo con la cabeza._

— _¿Qué estás pensando?_

— _Estaba pensando en Fanren, Sakura. —Hace una pausa—. Me pregunto dónde está, cómo está... preguntaba... —su voz se quiebra y yo instintivamente cojo su mano, llevándola a mi mejilla, frotando sus nudillos contra mi piel._

 _Sus ojos se mueven hacia mí y sus labios se abren ligeramente. Mis ojos van a su boca y la miro fijamente por un momento, preguntándome cómo sería besarlo._

 _¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Me pregunto cómo sería besar a Shaoran? Él siempre ha sido como un hermano para mí. Pero últimamente... pienso en él de una manera que nunca lo he hecho antes. Me encuentro a mí misma deseando que tome mi mano, para sentarse a mi lado cuando vemos la televisión juntos en mi casa en la sala. Me estremezco cuando accidentalmente me roza._

 _Lo quiero, eso ya lo sé. He querido a Shaoran Li durante tantos años... ¿pero me ESTOY enamorando de él?_

 _Cuando mis ojos se encuentran con él, hay una intensidad que no he visto antes, pero no sabía lo que significaba. Ahora sí. Probablemente tengo la misma mirada en mis ojos, también. Un solo pensamiento me viene a la cabeza, "¡bésame!"_

— _¿Quieres caminar? —pregunta._

 _Suelto su mano y me pongo de pie._

— _Claro._

 _Caminamos en silencio durante un par de minutos y luego toma mi mano y me mira tímidamente. Le sonrío mientras el calor parece transmitirse a nuestras manos unidas, levanto mi brazo y lo extiendo a través de mi pecho. Él sonríe y aprieta más mi mano._

 _Vamos al parque y caminamos a los columpios. Me siento en uno y él lo tira hacia atrás y lo deja ir para que me ría. Él se inclina contra el poste de soporte a unos metros de distancia._

 _Shaoran sonríe, me muestra esa adorable brecha y dice._

— _Me encanta escucharte reír._

 _Inclino mi cabeza mientras me balanceo lentamente._

— _¿En serio?_

 _Él se acerca hasta que está sosteniendo ambas cadenas en mi columpio y tengo que inclinar la cabeza para mirarlo._

— _Sí, Sakura, lo hago. Es lo único que me hace realmente feliz._

 _Ambos estamos serios mientras él mira hacia mí y siento que mi corazón se hunde en mi estómago. Pero luego se mueve un poco hacia atrás y mete las manos en los bolsillos. Parpadeo y trago nerviosamente._

— _Me preguntaba... Sé que es una pregunta de chicas. Pero, bueno, quería saber si te gustaría ir a ese baile de Sadie Hawkins en mi escuela conmigo. —Sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente mientras espera mi respuesta._

— _Me encantaría ir al baile contigo, Shaoran. Sólo que no tengo nada que ponerme exactamente. No es como si Jodi me va a comprar nada por algo así. —Miro hacia abajo y mis mejillas se sonrojan también._

 _Asiente, mirándome atentamente, probablemente dándose cuenta de que no pensaba en el hecho de que íbamos a necesitar ropa._

— _Entonces vamos a decir que vamos al baile y en su lugar vamos a venir aquí y bailar bajo las estrellas. No requiere vestirse para ello. Nuestros padres adoptivos nunca siquiera se darán cuenta de que no estamos vestidos adecuados para un baile._

— _Me sonríe con cierta tristeza, pero sé que tiene razón en eso. Pero entonces sonríe más grande—, sólo quiero estar contigo. Quiero abrazarte fuerte._

— _¿Dónde vamos a conseguir música? —pregunto en voz baja._

— _Voy a traer mi radio portátil. —Sonríe._

 _No puedo dejar de sonreír de nuevo._

— _Probablemente seremos arrestados y pasaremos la noche en la correccional._

— _Me arriesgaré._

 _Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado._

— _Está bien. Es una cita. —Sonrío tímidamente mientras él me sonríe de nuevo._

 _Me mira por unos segundos y luego dice muy serio._

— _Algún día, voy a comprarte todo un armario lleno de la ropa más hermosa que el dinero puede comprar._

 _Le sonrío._

— _No necesito ropa de lujo, Shaoran. Sólo lo necesario._

— _Puedes tener ambas cosas, —dice sonriendo de regreso._

 _Miro a este chico, mi Shaoran. ¿Cómo las cosas cambian tan rápidamente? ¿Me enamoro de él tan lentamente que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando estaba haciéndolo? Mientras él me agarra la mano y me quita del columpio y empezamos a caminar de nuevo, mi corazón comienza a latir violentamente en mi pecho. Creo que cae aturdido, ya sea en el suelo o por amor, es siempre por lo menos un poco aterrador, aunque lo haga lentamente._

 _ **Continuara…**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Capítulo 19**

El siguiente par de días pasan rápidamente en un frenesí de trabajo, servicio de lavandería y otras actividades mundanas pero necesarias Tsubasa se ofrece llevarme, o a su chofer de la compañía, al y desde el trabajo, pero le dije que no. No me importa coger el autobús. Soy capaz de leer mientras estoy en él y es conveniente para mí. No parece especialmente contento por esto, pero tengo que mantener mi independencia. Ya siento que las cosas se están moviendo tan rápido entre nosotros y me da miedo llegar a estar tan envuelta en alguien tan rápido.

Hablo con Tsubasa el lunes entre mis dos trabajos, pero está en el suyo y suena distraído por lo que lo hago rápido y le digo que lo llamaré la noche del martes, mientras que está en Hong Kong. Él tiene una sonrisa en su voz cuando dice que va a estar esperando mi llamada.

El lunes por la noche, trabajo para Tina en una pequeña galería de arte en el centro y Yukito está allí también, así, entre llenar las bandejas en la cocina, le informo sobre el día y la noche con Tsubasa. Se cuelga en cada una de mis palabras y se abanica dramáticamente cuando le tiro algunas curiosidades acerca de nuestra noche juntos.

— Abajo muchacho, eso es todo lo que estás recibiendo. Una chica tiene que mantener algunos secretos, —le digo en broma cuando Yukito pide más detalles.

— No es justo, he estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto, —gruñe. Lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro, —actúas como si fuera la última virgen que conoce la humanidad.

— No la última conocida por la humanidad, pero, posiblemente, la última sobre 21. ¿Has mirado nuestra sociedad últimamente, Cara de Lujo? Estaba muriendo por saber a quién exactamente te estabas ahorrando. —Él me guiña un ojo y sonríe.

— No me estaba ahorrando a mí misma. Podrías haberme tenido en cualquier momento. —Digo de nuevo golpeando mi cadera juguetonamente.

— Eso es todo. Renuncio oficialmente a mi gay. Soy tuyo, Cara de Lujo.

¡Tómame ahora!

— Ja, ja. No creo que funcione de esa manera, Yuki, pero aprecio el sentimiento. —Sonrío y vuelvo a trabajar.

Pero luego pienso en lo que dijo Yukito sobre guardarme a mí misma.

¿Lo he sido? Porque en el fondo, me doy cuenta de que a lo mejor mi negación no era del todo cierta. Había hecho una promesa hace mucho tiempo y aunque esa persona ya no era parte de mi vida, ni nunca lo va a ser, en algún lugar dentro siempre supe que si yo iba a enamorarme de nuevo, iba a ser porque algo en ese hombre me recordaría a Shaoran.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

El martes por la noche, hago un par de porciones de galletas de chocolate, dejando una a la señora Jenner y una a Kero. Hablo durante unos minutos con los dos y luego hago mi camino a la parada del autobús, a ver al Sr. Fujitaka. Está sentado en su porche, como siempre, esperándome cuando me acerco, sonríe y me saluda con un gran abrazo.

— Señorita Sakura —dice, gesticulando para que tome mi habitual lugar en la mecedora del porche mientras se sienta en una silla acolchada. Es una noche fresca así que él me ofrece una manta para poner sobre mis piernas y mantengo mi abrigo. Él tiene una manta sobre las piernas.

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunto, sonriendo, poniendo las galletas abajo en la pequeña mesa junto a la mecedora del porche y sacando el papel de aluminio del plato.

Él sonríe cálidamente.

— No podría estar mejor. Tengo una chica bonita visitándome y un plato de galletas hechas en casa.

Sonrío de nuevo.

— Tome una, —hago un gesto hacia el plato y toma una galleta. Sigo el ejemplo.

Después de un minuto, dice.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuevo con la Señorita Sakura?

Termino de masticar antes de responder, sintiéndome un poco tímida,

— Estoy saliendo con alguien, —digo con rapidez.

Se ve sorprendido por un segundo, probablemente porque nunca he mencionado un novio en todos los años que lo he conocido. Pero luego sonríe ampliamente.

— ¿Y quién es el caballero afortunado?

— Su nombre es Tsubasa. Dirige una empresa que hace algo con la tecnología de rayos X, —agito mi mano indicando que no estoy muy segura sobre qué es exactamente lo que es—, él es... bueno, inteligente y guapo y... —me ruborizo, mirando hacia abajo y sintiéndome incómoda de repente.

Pero el Sr. Fujitaka sigue sonriendo, mirándome atentamente.

— Por qué, Señorita Sakura, yo creo que estás enamorada.

— ¡Oh! No, no ha sido durante mucho tiempo en absoluto. Prácticamente recién lo conozco.

— Sabía que la primera vez que puse los ojos en mi Nadeshiko era la única para mí. No dudé ni por un segundo durante los próximos cuarenta y tres años.

Lo miro con tristeza. Sé que la pérdida de su difunta esposa sigue siendo un tema sensible para él, a pesar de que han pasado muchos años desde que la perdió.

— ¿Sabe lo que tiene en ti, Señorita Sakura?

No estoy segura de lo que quiere decir exactamente, pero contesto.

— Parece que le gusto mucho, también. Él me hace sentir... especial. —Me sonrojo de nuevo. Es un poco raro hablar de mi vida amorosa con alguien a quien considero un abuelo.

— Bien. Tú _eres_ especial. Sabía que la primera vez que te vi en ese patio, jugando con tanta paciencia con esos dos pequeños demonios. —Se ríe—. Luego, más tarde, sentada, sola en el porche, mirando muy triste, pero siempre con la cabeza en alto. Sabía que estabas dañada, pero que eras valiente.

Miro hacia abajo, recordando aquellos días.

— Yo nunca fui valiente, señor Fujitaka. Tenía miedo todo el tiempo cuando era niña, y luego en la adolescencia, también.

— Sé eso, Señorita Sakura. Pero no te impidió mostrar bondad a todos los que alguna vez te vi contigo, incluyéndome a mí. No te impidió estar con un hombre mayor en su porche para charlar durante unos minutos o dos, ya que viste que podía usar una cara sonriente. No te impidió llevar un vaso de agua cuando me viste cortar el césped en el verano. Incluso ahora, ¿crees que no sé que es difícil venir cerca de esa casa, —hace un gesto a mi antigua casa de acogida—, o el tiempo que te lleva traerme un plato de galletas?

Miro hacia él.

— Me encanta hacerle llegar las galletas, Sr. Fujitaka. Me gusta visitarlo.

— ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —sonríe.

Miro hacia abajo otra vez, estudio mis uñas, avergonzada. Y continúa,

— ¿Sabes por qué te llamo Señorita Sakura, en lugar de Sakura como hace todo el mundo? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. Sólo pensé que le gustaba porque él es de una generación más formal y le gustaba tratarme de manera más formal.

Está en silencio durante un segundo, obviamente ordenando sus pensamientos.

— Yo no quiero llevar algo demasiado personal, Señorita Sakura, porque nunca hemos hablado de las circunstancias que te llevaron a la casa de acogida de al lado hace tantos años. Pero sé que no puedo decir mucho de tu madre, dejándote allí, y nunca volver. Opino que es probable que no tengas mucho que decir por su bien.

Me quedo tranquila. Tiene razón en eso.

— Pero tu mamá, por lo menos hizo dos cosas bien. Ella te dio la vida, y te dio un nombre apropiado para una dama. Y eso, Señorita Sakura, es exactamente lo que eres. Asegúrate de que ese caballero amigo se dé cuenta de eso.

Él sonríe entonces y parpadeó de nuevo lágrimas.

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y digo.

— Ya que estamos en el tema de las felicitaciones, Sr. Fujitaka, tengo algo que me gustaría compartir con usted, también. —Sonrío.

—Está bien. —Sonríe.

Pauso por un minuto a medida que me vuelvo seria y digo.

— Nunca he tenido un montón de amor en mi vida. Muchas veces, he tenido un montón de todo lo contrario. Pero dondequiera que iba, me pareció encontrar al menos una persona que me daba bondad y me hacía sentir especial. Cuando vivía aquí, —hago un gesto a la casa de al lado—, esa persona era usted. Usted me dio eso y no tiene ni idea de lo que significaba. Gracias. Sr. Fujitaka.

Enjuga una lágrima en sus ojos, diciendo.

— Me estoy ablandando en mi vejez, ¿eh? —pero él se ríe y me sonríe con la misma amabilidad que siempre me ha mostrado— ¡Así que! —Dice, obviamente, cambiando de tema—. ¿Adivina quien estaba corriendo por el patio de los innombrables hace un par de días después de que su perro le arrebató la peluca y se fue por la puerta?

Casi me ahogo con un bocado de la galleta mientras me río.

— ¿Qué?

Sé exactamente de quién está hablando. Mi ex madre adoptiva, Carol, siempre llevaba una peluca y juro que nadie lo podía contar, a pesar de que siempre parecía que tenía un castor muerto en la cabeza y me preguntaba qué horror había debajo si pensaba que eso era mejor de lo que estaba escondiendo.

Años atrás, mi ex padre adoptivo se había mudado con los niños. Al parecer, había tenido suficiente de su perra esposa y no podía decir que lo culpaba. Me fui a la mierda de allí en el momento en que pude, también.

Qué le llevó tanto tiempo eso no lo sabría.

— Sí, yo, el cartero y la mitad de la cuadra estuvimos alrededor riendo nuestras colillas, sin mover un dedo para ayudarla y sin sentirnos mal por ello.

— No me sorprendió. Ella había sido desagradable para todo el que se cruzaba en su camino durante años.

— Ese perro sarnoso pensaba que era un juego y sólo corría más rápido. No es que probablemente era muy difícil de esquivarla. Ella ganó alrededor de 200 libras desde que te mudaste, y tenía de eso para perder cuando vivías aquí.

No lo puedo evitar, me estoy riendo tan fuerte que tengo que agarrar mi estómago a pesar de que sé que es malo.

— ¿Qué había ahí abajo? —

Finalmente pregunto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Oh, Señorita Sakura, cariño, no quiero agobiarte con la descripción. Todavía estoy enjuagándome los ojos con ácido nocturno para tratar de quemar la imagen de mis retinas.

Ahora los dos estamos riéndonos.

Estamos por un tiempo más largo y cuando es el momento de que me vaya, el Sr. Fujitaka toma mi mano y la besa.

— Lady Sakura, —dice sonriendo—. Hasta la próxima. Puedes estar segura.

Le doy otro gran abrazo y camino por sus escaleras, sonriendo mientras me alejo.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

Cuando llego a casa, me doy una ducha y me pongo un par de pantalones cortos de lunares y una camiseta blanca con un búho brillante en ella. Me lavo los dientes y luego me meto en la cama, tirando de mi teléfono y marcando el número de Tsubasa. Sonrío ligeramente cuando preveo su voz atendiendo. En cambio, me sorprende cuando una mujer contesta su teléfono, tan sorprendida que estoy en silencio por un segundo mientras repite.

— ¿Hola?

— Um, hola, —tartamudeo— ¿Está Tsubasa allí? —frunzo mi frente, y formando un bulto en mi garganta.

— Está en la ducha, —chasquea, claramente irritada—. ¿Quién es?

— Uh, ningún mensaje. Lo llamaré más tarde. —Cuelgo rápidamente.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Me hundo de nuevo en mis almohadas, una sensación de vacío arrastrándose sobre mí. _¿Hay una mujer en su habitación mientras él se_ _ducha?_ No sé qué pensar ni qué hacer. ¿Debo llamar en media hora? ¿O debo dejarlo?

Finalmente, apago la luz y trato de conciliar el sueño. Me muevo y doy vueltas durante horas, pero Tsubasa nunca llama.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

Por la mañana, me despierta el sonido de mi celular. Abro los ojos lentamente, aturdida y desorientada. No dormí hasta bien después de la una a.m. y sólo son las seis a.m. ahora.

— Hola, —murmuro en mi teléfono.

— _Sakura._ —Es Tsubasa.

Pauso.

— Oye, —le digo, más despierta.

— _Hey, nunca me llamaste anoche. Te hubiera llamado yo mismo, pero me quedé dormido esperando tu llamada. Me acabo de despertar._

 _Estaba preocupado._

— Tsubasa, te llamé. Una mujer contestó el teléfono. Ella dijo que estabas en la ducha. —Hay acusación y dolor en mi tono.

Se hace un silencio en el teléfono y me parece escucharlo maldecir, pero suena como si estuviera cubriendo de la boquilla con la mano.

— _Cristo. Sakura. Lo siento. Tuve un par de amigos de la oficina aquí para tomar tragos después de la cena y creo que la esposa de mi compañero de trabajo debe haber respondido mi teléfono. Me metí en la ducha porque tenía una reunión a principios de este mañana y estaba tratando de darles la pista para que se fueran. Por qué iba a responder mi celular, no estoy seguro. Voy a hablar con ella. ¿Estás molesta?_

 _Estoy en silencio por un segundo._

— Si esa es la verdad, Tsubasa, entonces no, no estoy molesta. Sólo que no veo por qué iba a recoger tu teléfono celular y luego no dejarte el mensaje.

— _Yo tampoco lo sé, pero bebían por lo que es mi única suposición. Lo siento, cariño. Debes de haber estado dolida._

No le contesto por un segundo, pero luego le digo.

— Estaba confundida, Tsubasa. Está bien. Si eso es lo que sucedió entonces no es tu culpa.

Él deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

— _Te echo de menos. No puedo esperar a verte. ¿Estoy yendo a recogerte después del trabajo esta noche?_ —parece preocupado.

— Sí, —le digo—, te veo luego, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Está bien. Sakura, te he... Te he echado mucho de menos. Sé que ha sido sólo un par de días, pero estoy con muchas ganas de verte._

Me derrito un poco.

— Yo también, Tsubasa. Nos vemos esta noche.

Cuelgo y me doy la vuelta. No estoy segura de lo que siente. Me gustaría tener más experiencia en esto. Tomo una respiración profunda.

Tampoco tengo que decidir si confiar en él o no. Me incorporo, balanceando las piernas sobre la cama y poniéndome de pie. Bien podría empezar el día. Estoy segura de no dormir de nuevo.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

Cuando salgo del trabajo más tarde esa noche, Tsubasa me está esperando, apoyado en su auto, lleva un traje gris oscuro y un par de gafas de sol de aviador. Él sonríe cuando me ve, destellando esos dientes blancos y perfectos. _Por Dios que sexy es._

— Hola, —le digo, sonriendo mientras me acerco a él.

— Hola. —Dice de nuevo, todavía sonriendo.

Estamos allí sonriéndonos el uno al otro tontamente por un par de segundos y luego ambos nos echamos a reír y me empuja a sus brazos diciendo.

— Dios, te extrañé. Extrañaba tu sonrisa y, —mete la nariz en mi cuello e inhala—, tu olor, tu cuerpo contra el mío en la noche.

— Yo también te extrañé, —le digo en voz baja.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta.

— Sip. Hambrienta.

— ¿Te gusta el sushi? Hay un gran lugar a un par de cuadras de mi casa.

— Me gusta el sushi, pero no puedo salir vestida con mi uniforme.

— ¿Qué tal si lo recogemos para levarlo a casa?

— Suena muy bien.

Él me deja entrar en su auto y luego se pasea y se desliza en el asiento del conductor. Nos dirigimos a un pequeño lugar de estacionamiento en el restaurante mirando la pared y se detiene enfrente.

— Sé que parece cuestionable, pero realmente tiene el mejor sushi de la ciudad, —dice sonriendo.

— Confío en ti, —le digo, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te gusta? —pregunta.

— Sorpréndeme. Realmente no hay nada que no vaya a comer. Incluso puedo comer las cosas crudas. —Sonrío.

— Valiente, —hace un guiño—. Está bien, voy a estar de nuevo en unos minutos.

Cierra el auto detrás de él y mientras entra al restaurante, le marco a

Tomoyo.

— _Sakurita,_ —canta en el teléfono. Dios, ella debe realmente embotellar esa alegría suya.

— Hey, ¿cómo te va?

— _Oh, bueno, ya sabes, lavar la ropa, fregar el suelo, la glamorosa vida que llevo es ridícula. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?_

Me río.

— Tsubasa simplemente corrió a pedir para llevar la cena. Estoy esperando en el auto. Escucha, probablemente no tenga mucho tiempo, pero quería preguntarte algo.

— _Por supuesto. ¡Dispara!_

— Bueno, Tsubasa fue a Hong Kong por negocios del martes al miércoles. Teníamos planes para que lo llame el martes por la noche y cuando lo hice respondió una mujer y dijo que estaba en la ducha. —La oigo descorrer un profundo suspiro. —Lo sé, ¿cierto? —digo—. Él me llamó a las seis de la mañana y lo explicó, pero yo, no sé, quería correr por ti para asegurarme de que no estoy siendo una tonta aquí.

— _¿Cómo lo explico?_ —pregunta con rapidez.

Le cuento lo que me dijo esta mañana.

— _Hmmm... Bueno, eso no suena descabellado. Supongo que sólo hay que preguntarte cuál es tu instinto._

— Mi instinto me dice que él es un buen tipo y que está realmente en mí y que realmente se preocupa por mí. Supongo que también me siento como que estaba mintiendo acerca de la mujer.

Tomoyo está en silencio durante un minuto y luego dice.

— _No sé si esas dos cosas pueden ser ambas verdaderas, Sakura._

Suspiro.

— Lo sé. Estoy confundida. Mi corazón me dice que confíe en él, pero...

— _No creo que nunca puede ir mal si escuchas a tu corazón, cariño._

 _Siempre me gusta pensar que incluso si te equivocas al final, no te equivocas al final. ¿Eso tiene sentido?_

— Sí. Que mujer sabia eres, —sonrío.

— _Con eso dicho, no quiero volver a verte sufrir. Ve con tu instinto, pero si sucede algo que cuestionas, toma un poco de espacio para hacerlo. No lo dejes salir del paso a tu cerebro con sus feromonas._

Me río, pero luego veo a Tsubasa acercándose a la puerta de cristal que sale del restaurante.

— Oh, bueno, él está en su camino de regreso. Gracias, Tomoyo. ¡Te quiero!

— _¡Te quiero, Sakurita!_ —susurra.

Tsubasa se desliza en el coche, me entrega una bolsa de papel marrón que huele delicioso y va a la calle. Sólo tarda cinco minutos antes de que estemos arrastrándonos en su garaje.

Caminamos de la mano hasta el condominio y al entrar, inmediatamente detecto una blanca MacBook abierto en su mesa de comedor, un lazo rojo en la parte superior. Lo miro y él está sonriendo una sonrisa incierta mientras mira entre mí y la computadora.

— Tsubasa, no lo hiciste… —me pongo a decir.

— Sakura, —dice, poniendo su mano en un gesto de 'guardar silencio'—, no digas nada hasta que me escuches. Sé que tu primer pensamiento va a ser decir que no aceptas este regalo, pero por favor, sólo escucha.

Pongo mis manos en mis caderas y levanto una ceja.

— Quiero hacer esto, pero no porque es sólo para ti, sino porque creo que eres increíble y creo que hacer tus sueños realidad se extenderá por todas partes y no sólo te afecta a ti, sino que me afecta a mí, también, y muchas , muchas personas más allá de eso. Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti, Sakura, y toda esa gente por ahí que puedan cambiar cuando lean las hermosas palabras que hay en tu alma.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y tomo un tembloroso y profundo suspiro.

— No hay presión, ¿no? —le digo a Tsubasa, riéndome un poco sin embargo. Me acerco a la computadora y empiezo a examinarla, levantando de la parte superior, encendiéndola y viendo la luz de la pantalla encenderse. Entonces miro a Tsubasa y le digo—, haces muy, muy difícil decir que no a ti, ¿Lo sabes Tsubasa Romaya?

Él me sonríe y mira fijamente durante unos segundos antes de decir simplemente.

— Gracias.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

Más tarde, después de haber comido y que Tsubasa me hizo el amor lenta y dulcemente en frente de la chimenea en la sala de su casa, me levanto y enciendo la computadora para comprobar que funciona. Sonrío más a Tsubasa que se ha movido hacia el sofá y está viendo las noticias en la televisión. Él sonríe y pregunta.

— ¿Echando un vistazo? ¿Alguna vez has utilizado una Mac?

— No, pero siempre he sido muy buena con las computadoras.

Probablemente voy a conseguirle la mano a ella bastante rápido.

Exploro por diez o quince minutos mientras Tsubasa sigue viendo las noticias que están. Finalmente, me dirijo a Internet y voy a mi correo electrónico (que casi nunca reviso). Como era de esperar, no hay nada allí, salvo algunos spam. Miro a Tsubasa rápidamente. Está inmerso en el espectáculo y por lo que voy a Google y escribo su nombre.

Tomo nota rápidamente que muchas de las historias son acerca de Tsubasa haciéndose cargo de su compañía. No me concentro en esos, sin embargo, me centro en la historia en la parte superior, que es sobre una cena a beneficio que se celebró en Hong Kong el martes por la noche, la noche en que la mujer respondió su teléfono. Hay fotos de Tsubasa allí, hablando con varios hombres mayores, luciendo casuales y hermosos. Me desplazo a la última foto en el artículo y me congelo. Es de Tsubasa y Meiling, luciendo más hermosos que cualquier pareja tiene derecho, mirando como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos. Meiling está riendo y Tsubasa inclinado hacia ella, sonriendo y obviamente, diciendo algo gracioso e intimo.

Cierro con fuerza la computadora, y Tsubasa mira. Cuando observa la expresión de mi cara, se pone de pie.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebé? —pregunta.

Camino hacia la puerta y empiezo a tirar de mi abrigo.

— ¡Sakura! —Dice en tono confuso y desesperado—, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te vas?

— Esa mujer en tu habitación del hotel era Meiling, ¿verdad, Tsubasa?

— ¿Qué? —Frunce el ceño—. No. Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que me gustaría invitar a Meiling a mi habitación del hotel para tomar una copa después de la forma en que te trató?

— Bueno, no estaba pensando exactamente lo que la llevaste a tu habitación de hotel para tomar una _copa_ , Tsubasa. Todo lo que sé es que te aseguraste de lucir agradable susurrándole al oído en las fotos del beneficio que se encontraban en la noche del martes.

Se ve confundido por un minuto y luego se pasa la mano por el pelo diciendo.

— Sakura, fue un beneficio de la empresa. Meiling estaba allí con su padre. Ella trató de hablar conmigo varias veces y yo no tenía mucho que ver con ella. Cuando me acorraló en frente de un fotógrafo, me incliné y le dije que era suerte de que no era el tipo de persona que airee mi aversión a alguien en una foto. Ella se echó a reír como si fuera una broma, cosa que yo no lo estaba. Eso fue todo. No hablé con ella otra vez en toda la noche.

Lo miro, mi chaqueta mitad puesta y mitad fuera. Tomo una respiración profunda.

— Quiero creerte, Tsubasa, es que... No quiero...

— Sakura, escucha, Dios, si tú supieras... —Se calla, riendo una risa carente de humor.

— ¿Si supiera qué?

— Si supieras lo ridículo que es para que pienses que yo te traicionaría, y mucho menos con Meiling. Realmente, si pudieras conseguir estar dentro de mi cerebro, te reirás, también.

— Tsubasa…

— Por favor, sólo confía en mí, por favor no te vayas.

Lo miro de cerca para juzgar su sinceridad y tengo la sensación de que él está diciendo la verdad. Así que dejé que me llevara lejos de la zona del vestíbulo, quitándome el abrigo y tirándolo de nuevo en el banco cerca de la puerta, siguiendo a Tsubasa y siguiendo a mi corazón una vez más. Pero esperando en el fondo, que eso no me convierta en una tonta.

 **Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO Y ALGUNAS VECES LENGUAJE VULGAR, NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE HERIR SUCEPTIBILIDADES.

 **Capitulo 20**

Fui a trabajar a otro trabajo de catering el jueves, regresando a casa tarde. Estoy exhausta mientras me meto en la cama, pero el dinero es bueno, y aprecio el sentimiento de estar económicamente segura en el futuro.

El viernes, Tsubasa me pide que me quede con él y cuando entro a su apartamento a las siete y media, después de haber sido dejada por un aventón de parte de un compañero de trabajo, ya que Tsubasa tenía que hacer un recado, me acapara y me besa.

— Estoy preparando un baño para ti, para que puedas obtener un segundo aire, porque te voy a llevar a bailar esta noche.

— ¿Bailar? —farfullo—. No sé bailar.

— Claro que sí. Tú no lo sabes ¿Alguna vez has estado en un club nocturno?

— No, he estado en bares, pero…

— No está bien que una chica de 22 años nunca haya ido a bailar. Quiero ser el primero en llevarte. Quiero tener tantas primeras veces contigo como sea posible. —él me sonríe.

— Te das cuenta que tengo que trabajar mañana, ¿no?

— No voy a tenerte hasta demasiado tarde.

— Hmmm… Okey, bueno, entonces solo hay una falla en tu plan. No tengo nada que llevar a un club nocturno.

Sonríe una sonrisa disimulada.

— Ve a ver la cama.

— Tsubasa, —pongo mis manos en mis caderas—. No es necesario que me compres ropa.

— Dame el gusto, Sakura. Te he comprado un vestido y unos zapatos. Significa algo para mi hacerlo. Por favor acéptalo.

Levanto una ceja, pero voy hacia la habitación para verlo de todos modos. ¿Qué en el mundo escogería Tsubasa para mí para que se use en un club nocturno?

Camino en su habitación y tendido en la cama hay un vestido de un solo hombro, sexy y pequeño en un azul pavo real atractivo, una cintura con un cinturón negro vanguardista y un par de tacones de aguja negros que Tomoyo se babearía.

Paso el dedo por el material sedoso y tengo que admitir que todo me encanta.

Me doy la vuelta y Tsubasa se inclina casualmente en la puerta, apoyado en el marco con la cadera, los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonrió.

— Me encanta. Gracias ¿De verdad escogiste esto? —digo sonriendo.

— Bueno, tuve un poco de ayuda de una dependiente en Nieman. Pero yo le di la combinación de colores que quería, y mire la ropa que dejaste aquí para ver tu talle.

— Azul pavo real, ¿eh? —levanto una ceja.

Se encoje de hombros.

— Me gusta el color. Eso sí, no me pidas que te lleve a cualquier sitio cerca del zoo.

Me rio y lo beso rápidamente, antes de que vaya al baño a sacarme la ropa sucia de trabajo, Tsubasa me preparo la bañera y luego se dirige a la cocina para hacerme una cena rápida, puesto que él ya lo hizo.

Me remojo en el baño de burbujas con aroma a lavanda que Tsubasa compro para mi, encendiendo los chorros. Después de unos veinte minutos, mi cuerpo y mi mente se sienten rejuvenecidos y salgo fuera del agua fría y comienzo a prepararme.

Me pongo una tanga negro y el vestido que Tsubasa compró para mí. El vestido se ajusta perfectamente, a pesar de que es muy sexy, se aferra a las curvas que tengo. No soy tan grande en la parte superior, una buena copa B, pero tengo una pequeña cintura y las piernas largas y hasta puedo ver que este vestido me favorece.

Me seco el cabello y lo rizo en ondas sueltas. Subo el drama de mi maquillaje habitual con un tono más oscuro, ahumando mis ojos y un poco de brillo labial. Cuando entro a la cocina, Tsubasa se da la vuelta y su cuerpo se detiene mientas sus ojos vagan sobre mí, llenándome de calor.

— Estás impresionante.

Sonrió, jugueteando un poco.

— Gracias. Tengo un comprador personal que está bien familiarizado con mi figura.

El me sonríe y coloca un recipiente sobre el mostrador.

— Pasta primavera con camarones—dice.

Me siento y cavo diciendo a través del primer bocado.

— Oh Dios, esto es delicioso. ¿Hiciste esto desde el principio?

— No hay nada de ese plato. Corte algunas verduras y un poco de pasta en ebullición.

No lo creo. Es demasiado delicioso.

— Voy a cocinar para ti la próxima. Me has mimado bastante.

— Acostúmbrate a ello. Me gusta mimarte.

Entonces se quita el suéter de manga larga y algodón que lleva puesto y me congelo cuando veo que la camisa blanca que lleva debajo tiene un gran sello en frente que dice, _**el más grande del mundo**_. Casi me ahogo con la comida, resoplando y llevando la servilleta a la boca para que no escupa toda la pasta sobre él.

— ¿Qué? —dice con inocencia.

Señalo su camiseta.

— ¿El más grande del mundo en qué? —pregunto tratando de controlar mi risa.

— ¿Oh, esto? —Pregunta, señalando su pecho—. Está todo incluido. El tipo más grande del mundo, el mejor amante del mundo, el cocinero más grande del mundo, —señala mi pasta cuando dice esa última parte—. Lo que sea, soy el mejor.

— Ah. Bueno, agradezco tu confianza. Pero sabes, te has dejado a ti mismo abierto ahora para que tus críticos te prueben.

— Solo me preocupa un crítico. Y tengo muchas ganas de ser probado. Cuanto más pruebas, mejor. Muchas pruebas serían bueno. —él me guiña.

Sonrió.

— Eres completamente ridículo, te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?

Se ríe a carcajadas.

— Termina. Voy a cambiarme mientras estas comiendo y luego nos pondremos en marcha.

— ¿No vas a usar la camiseta más grande del mundo en el club? —grito en el pasillo.

— Realmente no quieres hacer publicidad por toda la ciudad, ¿verdad? —responde y puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Emerge diez minutos más tarde con un par de pantalones negros y una camisa con botones gris pálida, cinturón negro y zapatos. Yum.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

El club nocturno al que Tsubasa me lleva es elegante y de moda, con un ambiente tipo loft de la ciudad de Tokio. Tenemos suerte y conseguimos una mesa cerca del bar mientras un pequeño grupo se va. Tsubasa retira la silla para mí y cuando la marera se acerca, le ordena agua para él y pido una copa de chardonnay. La camarera ni siquiera me mira. Ella esta tan ocupada mirando a Tsubasa, me pregunto si escucho mi pedido. Pero cinco minutos más tarde está de vuelta con mi vino y solo puedo sacudir mi cabeza.

Tsubasa tira de su silla para que esté a mi lado y acaricia mi cuello, coqueteamos y haciéndome reír mientras conversamos y me tomo mi vino. Miro a mi alrededor a la hermosa y moderna decoración y pienso en como Yukito podría pensar en este lugar fuera caliente. El siempre habla de los clubes a los que ha ido en los viajes a Nueva York y Los Ángeles, me pregunto en voz alta si ha estado aquí.

— ¿Por qué no le escribes y ver si quiere venir con nosotros?

Veo a Tsubasa, sorprendida.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, me encanta pasar el rato con tus amigos.

No me atrevo, pero ¿Por qué no?

— Está bien, —le digo sacando mi teléfono y disparo a Yukito un rápido mensaje.

Me contesta unos minutos más tarde y dice que acaba de terminar la cena con un amigo, pero que le encantaría encontrarse con nosotros. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, veo a Yukito entrar y me pongo de pie, saludándolo con entusiasmo. Él se apresura, un chico de pelo oscuro se arrastra detrás de él. Cuando esta casi en nuestra mesa grita.

— ¡Cara de Lujo! —y me lanzo a sus brazos.

— ¡Hola! —grito sobre el barullo del club.

Me deja ir, diciendo en voz alta.

— ¡Chica, te ves caliente! —Luego mira a Tsubasa que está de pie y le da la mano, diciendo—. Gracias por invitarnos.

Tsubasa sonríe y asiente con la cabeza hacia él, diciendo.

— Me alegro de conocerte oficialmente.

Empuja al tipo apuesto a su lado y presenta como Touya Godo. Lo asimilo, pensando que se ve muy familiar, y cuando me doy cuenta, le color de pelo es diferente, pero…

— Alguien te ha dicho que te ves…

— ¿Igual que Kurogane Stile? —termina sonriendo—. Sí, lo he escuchado una o dos veces.

— Es a menudo, ¿eh? —me rio y hago gestos para que se siente así que lo hacen.

Mientras Kurogane esta ordenando bebidas, y Tsubasa mira hacia otro lado, Yukito llama mi atención, abanicándose y lanzando miradas en dirección a Tsubasa. Sonrió. Pero no puedo discrepar.

Ordenamos mas bebidas y charlamos fácilmente. Tsubasa es encantador y agradable y estoy teniendo un gran momento. Tengo tres copas grandes de vino en mi cuando Tsubasa se pone de pie, tirando de mi con él y susurra.

— Te quiero en la pista de baile.

Mi corazón comienza a latir un poco más rápido y me balanceo ligeramente, pero de repente, el baile no me parece tan desalentador. Tengo la sospecha de que las tres copas grandes de vino que he consumido es la razón de esto.

Les señalo a los chicos y sigo a Tsubasa a la pista de baile. Una mezcla de Marron 5 de "One more night" suena a todo volumen por los altavoces y de repente estoy en los brazos de Tsubasa y él se mueve contra mí y es fácil de seguir sus movimientos de caderas sexy. Puedo llevar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos movemos entre si y además de tener sexo con Tsubasa, esto es lo mas erótico que he experimentado.

— Debería haber sabido que serias un buen bailarín—le susurro en la oreja.

El sonríe y se aprieta completamente en mi cuerpo, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y me aferro con más fuerzas a su cuello. ¿Se considera desclasé tener un orgasmo en la pista de baile de un club? Me rio de mi misma. Bueno, tal vez he tenido demasiadas bebidas.

La canción cambia y siento un golpecito en el hombro y Yukito esta sonriéndome. Tsubasa tiene mi mandíbula en su mano y me besa duro y rápido en la boca, me giro a Yuki.

— Voy a ir al baño—dice—. Cuida de ella—. Yukito asiente con la cabeza y luego me da vueltas mientras me rio y sigo su ejemplo.

— Touya parece agradable, Yuki, —digo, girando de nuevo en él.

— Lo es. Podría realmente gustarme. Quisiera que pasaras el rato con él un poco para que me dieras tu impresión, —dice, un poco nervioso.

— ¡Me gusta mucho hasta ahora!

— Bueno. Creo que es genial. Y caliente. Quiero decir, quizá no tan caliente como tu muñeco, pero caliente. —Se ríe, me giro otra vez.

— ¿Donde lo conociste?

— En Starbucks. Estaba lleno de gente y él me pregunto si podía compartir mi mesa. Terminamos hablando durante tres horas.

— ¡Me encanta! —sonrió hacia él, girando lejos.

Diez minutos después, justo cuando estoy empezando a creer que podría ser una bailarina verdaderamente dotada, o tal vez es solo el vino, no estoy muy segura, un gran tipo de pelo oscuro con una camiseta negra apretada agarra mi mano y trata de tirar de mí a él. Niego con la cabeza, señalo a Yukito y cuando Yukito ve lo que está pasando, me agarra la mano y trata de tirar de mí de nuevo. Al parecer, este hombre no va a tomar dos no como respuesta, porque me tira más duro y caigo contra su cuerpo. Hay una ligera lucha mientras Yukito intenta alejarme de él y el chico musculoso en negro intenta girar mi cuerpo para que pueda poner su masivo cuerpo entre mi y Yukito.

De repente, el tipo que se apodero mi está volando hacia atrás y yo diviso un Tsubasa luciendo furioso, con la mano en la parte posterior del cuello del chico, llevándolo al borde de la pisa. Tsubasa dice algo cerca de su cara y el chico levanta sus manos en señal de rendición y se va pasando lejos. Me quedo quieta, mirando la cara de enojo de Tsubasa. Esa expresión…

Tsubasa lo observa alejarse, su mandíbula tensa y luego se vuelve a mí. Me siento un poco fuera de equilibrio. Debe ser el alcohol. Me sacudo y sonrió brillantemente a Tsubasa.

— Mi héroe, —canto.

Cuando Tsubasa me mira a la cara, se debe ver que estoy muy borracha porque niega con la cabeza ligeramente, sonriendo ahora y pone su brazos hacia atrás, a mi alrededor. Sonrió hacia él y comenzamos a movernos de nuevo. Una hora más tarde, estoy sudando y respirando con dificultad y creo que mis pies pueden necesitar ser puestos a descansar, separados del resto de mi cuerpo.

Touya se único a nosotros en la pista unos minutos después de que Tsubasa tiro al tipo grande fuera de mi y todos hemos tenido una explosión. Tsubasa se inclina y dice algo a Yukito y este asiente, sopla un beso a mi camino, por lo que me giro. Saludo con la mano a Touya y el agita la suya y luego Tsubasa está tomando mi mano y llevándome fuera de la pista de baile.

Le pido que espere un segundo, mientras uso el baño y luego le doy un beso rápido cuando entro. Después de hacer mi asunto y refrescarme en el espejo, salgo. Miro a mí alrededor confundida, Tsubasa está fuera de vista. Finalmente lo diviso en la puerta, con el rostro tenso cuando habla cerca con una mujer que no puedo ver del todo porque su cabeza esta girada y hay alguien detrás de ella ocultando la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Todo lo que puedo divisar ese el cabello de color pelirrojo que esta subido y unas piernas largas y bien torneadas. Ella se da vuelta y camina hacia la puerta y le mira hacia los baños, con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro. No me ve porque ya voy hacia él, apretándome a través de un grupo de personas del bar.

Va hacia el alto gorila y le dice algo rápidamente y luego mientras mira hacia arriba y me ve acercándome, su cara registra un vistazo fugas de sorpresa, pero luego se ablanda y toma mi ano.

— ¿Lista? —pregunta.

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando? —pregunto. Frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Él me mira y hace una pausa de un segundo antes de responder.

— Solo una mujer que estaba borracha, haciendo una escena. Los porteros llamaron un taxi y la lleve hasta la puerta. Espera, voy a buscar un vaso de agua para ti en el bar antes de que nos vayamos.

— Estoy bien, —le digo—. Luces enojado.

— En realidad, no. Ella solo estaba siendo un poco beligerante. Trato de hacer un pase. Dije que no. Eso fue todo. Ahora, confía en mí y en el agua, te alegraras de beberla mañana por la mañana, sobre todo porque estás trabajando.

Ordena agua cuando llegamos a la barra y luego observa mientras la bebo todo hasta abajo. Sonrió hacia él cuando he terminado, poniendo el vaso en el bar.

— Llévame a casa, —le digo sonriendo—. Antes de que tenga que vencer a más mujeres fuera de ti. —. Se ríe, moviendo la cabeza.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y Tsubasa se inclina y dice algo al gorila y en pocos minutos, el gorila le hace señas a Tsubasa y el valet está llevando su auto y estamos en nuestro camino a casa. Parece un poco tenso por unos cuantos minutos, pero mientras nos reímos de los hilarantes y dramáticos movimientos de baile de Yukito, se relaja. Recordamos como los hacía para hacernos reír, sincronizando los labios y estando por completo sobre la parte superior. No creo que me haya reído mucho, nunca.

Cuando nos tenemos en el garaje de Tsubasa, apaga el coche y en vez de salir, me mira y toma mi cara entre sus manos y comienza a besarme, profundo y húmedo. Se siente tan bien y lo estoy besando de nuevo con el mismo entusiasmo cuando me tira encima de él y me presiono hacia abajo y eso se siente muy bien, lo sigo haciendo, cuando de repente, oigo el sonido de material rasgándose. Ambos paramos, confundidos, y cuando me pongo un poco fuera de Tsubasa, me doy cuenta de que el cierre que hay en su entrepierna se rompió hacia abajo y en el centro, y se abrió bastante.

— Oh Dios mio, —respiro—, tu parte de chico esta como el increíble Hulk.

Levanta una ceja.

— ¿Parte de chico?

Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Está enojado?

— Todavía no. Pero si sigues refiriéndote a él como una 'parte de chico' el podría llegar a eso. El es todo un hombre. No quieres verlo enojarse.

— Oh, definitivamente quiero verlo enojarse.

Se ríe a carcajadas y luego dice.

— Vamos, vamos a llevarte arriba.

Me ayuda a salir del auto y me lleva hacia la entrada del vestíbulo. Mientras caminamos más allá de la recepción, Tsubasa me coloca directamente delante de él para ocultar sus pantalones desgarrados y camina apretado contra mí.

— Hey Joe, —saluda, mientras el portero nos mira con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

Tengo un ataque de risa y Tsubasa me apresura hacia el ascensor, casi empujándome dentro y luego siguiéndome rápidamente. Me rio todo el camino. Cuando conseguimos llegar al apartamento de Tsubasa, tropezamos contra su pared, sin dejar de reír, el cuerpo de Tsubasa se presiona contra mí.

Cuando veo su cara bonita, sonriéndome, me pongo seria.

— Tsubasa, nunca he sido realmente muy tonta en mi vida y por eso quiero darte las gracias. Sé que suena un poco loco y tal vez incluso un poco tonto, pero, en realidad, es una gran cosa para mí, así que de verdad, muchas gracias por esta noche.

El me está mirando serio también como si lo entendiera completamente.

— Espero muchos momentos más tontos contigo, hermosa.

Entonces su boca baja a la mía mientras me presiona con más fuerza contra la pared. Nos besamos durante un buen rato, la lengua de Tsubasa saqueando mi boca mientras gimo y lloriqueo, el sabor de él me marea, aunque estoy en su mayoría sobria ahora.

Me levanta y envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de él. Me agacho y le pongo la mano en el pantalón desgarrado, acariciándolo lo mejor que puedo con nuestros cuerpos presionados tan estrechamente juntos. El deja escapar un gruñido y siento la humedad gotear entre mis piernas ante el sonido del mismo.

Toma un de sus manos en mi culo, me presiona con más fuerza contra la pared mientras se agacha y rompe mi tanga justo fuera de mi. Tomo un respiro fuerte por la sorpresa de ello, y luego gimo mientras mete los dedos en mi apertura.

— Siempre tan húmeda para mi, —ahora.

Inclino mi cabeza contra la pared mientras lame y besa mi garganta y se siente tan increíble que me retuerzo contra él, moviendo mi núcleo contra la enorme erección que puedo sentir presionada firmemente contra mí. Cuando Tsubasa inclina las caderas hacia atrás, gimo en protesta.

— Saca mi polla, Sakura, —gruñe y llego abajo, a través del desgarro en sus pantalones, de sus calzoncillos, haciendo lo que él dice, liberándolo.

El agarra mi culo apretado mientras me golpea, empalándome contra la pared y grito mientras me llena y me estira, mis músculos internos apretándose alrededor de su eje. Durante varios segundos, solo nos miramos a los ojos del otro, y el calor y la intensidad que viene de la suya me tiene hipnotizada.

El sigue mirándome fijamente mientras lentamente se aleja, casi retirándose completamente y luego golpea de nuevo en mí. Oh Dios, se siente tan bien. Mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente y gimo profundo, mis labios separándose. Oigo a Tsubasa soltar un gutural siseo.

Eso es cuando las cosas se ponen un poco salvajes. Tsubasa estrella su boca en la mía y comienza a empujar en mi, duro y profundo, casi un castigo, mi espalda golpeando contra la pared. Pero me encanta cada minuto de ello, sintiéndome propiedad de este hermoso hombre, clavado en mi, demasiado pasado de ser amable.

Él se agacha entre nosotros y presiona su dedo contra mi clítoris y empiezo a jadear y gemir en su boca mientras un orgasmo se estrella y se envuelve a través de mí. Aleja su boca de la mía mientras gruñe.

— Mía. Solo mía. Solo. Siempre. Mía.

Todavía se estrella contra mí, golpeándome contra la pared. Sus ojos se cierran y sus labios se abren como su orgasmo de construye y luego echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un profundo gemido cuando siento el chorro de su semilla caliente dentro de mí. Me mira perezosamente mientras se desliza dentro y fuera suavemente, sacando el placer de su clímax.

Dejo escapar.

— Eres tan hermoso.

Me sonríe, sus ojos se calientan mientras me permite bajar hasta el suelo. Sus brazos deben estar matándolo.

— Tú eres la más hermosa aquí.

Lo beso dulcemente en los labios y luego ajustamos nuestra ropa mientras él toma mi mano y me lleva a la cama.

 **Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de SCC y TCR son obra de CLAMP, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 21**

El sábado por la mañana, sorprendentemente, me despierto sintiéndome muy bien y estoy agradecida porque mi turno empieza a las diez, tomo una ducha, que necesitaba tanto ya que Tsubasa y yo habíamos caído casi a la cama ayer por la noche después del baile y las actividades de la pared.

Sonrío al recordarlo. Muevo mi pelo para que se seque parcialmente y lo pongo en una trenza suelta que cae sobre mi hombro, un maquillaje ligero y tiro de mi uniforme. Le doy a Tsubasa un beso de despedida y acaricio su cuello mientras me inclino sobre él por lo que gruñe.

—No me tientes—dice—. Estoy a tres segundos de que llegues muy tarde al trabajo. —Me río, y le doy un beso más rápido en la mejilla, dejándolo en la cama.

Me puso a disposición uno de sus vehículos de la empresa para recogerme de su edificio, que me está esperando en la acera mientras salgo. No me importa tomar el autobús pero podría acostumbrarme a esto. Tarda menos de diez minutos antes de que me esté registrando.

El día pasa rápido a pesar de que estoy cansada de nuestra noche y un montón de esfuerzo físico. Antes de que nos quedáramos en la cama ayer por la noche, Tsubasa y yo habíamos hecho planes para que me recoja del trabajo. Pero cerca del final de mi turno, mi jefe me pregunta si quiero salir una hora más temprano debido a un problema de programación y brinco ante eso.

Le mando un mensaje a Tsubasa pero no me contesta al momento en que estoy registrando para irme, así que me cambio de ropa rápidamente y luego pido a una de las chicas que salen al mismo tiempo, si le importaría dejarme en la casa de él.

Ella me deja frente a su edificio y trato de llamarlo una vez más, pero no responde a lo que llamo a alguien entrando que me sostenga la puerta e ir detrás de ellos. Puedo conseguir sola el ascensor al ático y desde que recuerdo el simple código que Tsubasa utiliza para llegar a su piso, lo tecleo.

Espero que no le importe que venga temprano, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Y si él no está en casa? Caray, supongo que iré abajo y tendré esperarlo en el vestíbulo y seguir llamándolo. Probablemente hay una tienda de café en algún lugar cerca.

El ascensor se abre y me doy cuenta de que la puerta de su apartamento está abierta un poco y oigo voces que vienen desde el interior. Frunzo el ceño un poco y me detengo a un lado de la puerta, sin saber ahora si debo llamar. Decido golpear de todos modos, pero cuando levanto mis manos, oigo a una mujer decir.

—No tienes que actuar así. Déjame hacerlo mejor, cariño.

Me congelo. _¿Qué demonios?_

Tsubasa responde y su voz suena recortada, enojado.

—No empieces esta mierda. Expliqué en Hong Kong la naturaleza de nuestra relación y es que no hay una, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mientes para ti, Tsubasa. No puedes simplemente hacer que esto desaparezca. No sólo puedes hacer que _me_ vaya.

—La mierda no puedo. Fuera—.Se hace un silencio durante un par de segundos y luego oigo un crujido y Tsubasa grita, — ¡Fuera! —y parece que la mujer está llorando.

Pasos vienen hacia la puerta y entro en pánico. _¡Mierda!_ ¿Qué debo hacer? Incluso antes de que se me ocurra cualquier tipo de plan, la puerta se abre de golpe y estoy mirando a los ojos seriamente lívidos de Tsubasa. Él me ve y una mirada de shock corre sobre sus rasgos.

—Mierda. Sakura. —Dice en voz baja— ¿Qué _carajo_ estás haciendo aquí?

Siento cómo una piedra cae en mi estómago. Me quedo ahí boquiabierta ante él como un pez estúpido, cuando una mujer sale de su puerta. Ella es seriamente hermosa, con el pelo grueso, de color pelirrojo hasta los hombros y ojos grandes y marrones. Ella es mayor que yo y Tsubasa, probablemente está en sus últimos años treinta. Me mira y luego mira a Tsubasa y luego me mira con una mirada de desprecio en su rostro.

— ¿En serio, Tsubasa? ¿Ya?

Tsubasa cierra los ojos por unos segundos y luego repite en una voz apenas controlada, —Fuera.

Ella no le hace caso y se acerca a mí y me extiende la mano.

—Yo soy Kaho, —dice, pero la manera en que lo dice, te puedo decir que es cualquier cosa menos feliz de conocerme.

No tengo ni idea de qué hacer, así que tomo su mano, susurrando.

— Mucho gusto, soy...

— ¡Mamá! —Tsubasa le grita—. Si no sales, juro por Dios que voy a llamar a seguridad para llevarte a la planta baja. —Tsubasa aprieta la mandíbula y sus manos son puños a los costados.

 _¿Mamá?_

Estoy atónita, y mi boca se abre y se cierra una vez más con estupidez. Supongo que realmente subestimé su edad porque no se ve seriamente sobre treintaicinco años. Supongo que eso es lo que el dinero puede hacer por ti.

Una mirada herida pasa en el rostro de Kaho, pero tira a sí misma más alto y dice.

— Está bien, Tsubasa, hazlo a tu manera. —Luego, cuando camina al ascensor, se vuelve, me mira y dice—, no eres más que una de tantas. Debes saber eso.

Jadeo mientras la puerta del ascensor se cierra y me inclino a mi derecha para que la pared me sostenga.

 _¿Qué caraj...?_

Tsubasa está de pie justo delante de su puerta, mirando al frente, sin moverse, excepto el continuo apretar de su mandíbula.

Camino hacia el ascensor y pulso el botón de abajo y eso parece golpearlo porque viene en tres grandes pasos hacia mí y pone su mano en mi brazo.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde vas? —Se ve desesperado.

— Me voy, Tsubasa. Obviamente no me quieres aquí. Lo siento, salí del trabajo temprano y pensé, quiero decir, pensaba que iba a estar bien. Te llamé... —me callo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque me siento estúpida y confusa.

— Sakura, nena, por favor. Déjame explicarlo. Lo siento mucho. Tan jodidamente lo siento. Sigo estropeándolo.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y parece a un niño tan incierto, me desmorono, _una vez más_. Dejo que me guíe a su apartamento para que me diga qué _diablos_ fue eso. Dejo mi chaqueta y mi bolso junto a la puerta, en caso de que necesite salir rápidamente.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

Tsubasa cierra la puerta y me lleva a la sala de estar, se detiene en una otomana tapizada de cuero y tira de ella en frente del sofá y me tira hacia abajo para sentarme rodilla con rodilla con él. Toma mis manos entre las suyas.

—Antes que nada, siento mucho que te hice sentir mal por venir aquí. Puedes aparecer por aquí en cualquier momento que desees. Nunca esperé que mi madre... — suspira—, estamos... distanciados, las cosas no están bien entre nosotros, supongo que se podría decir. —Él deja escapar algo que suena como una risa ahogada—. No tenía idea de que iba a venir aquí hoy. La última vez que la vi le dije que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, y me refiero a nunca. Es complicado, pero mi madre tiene problemas. Problemas graves y ella hizo mi vida en el hogar un infierno. Es la razón por la que he actuado de la manera que lo hice cuando era un adolescente y es la razón de la artificial relación entre mi padre y yo. Cuando te vi allí de pie, no podía creer que estabas incluso a punto de compartir su aire. Ella es una perra despiadada, que va a hacer o decir cualquier cosa que piensa que va a promover su propia agenda. No estaba enojado porque tú estabas aquí, estaba enojado por que estabas aún en las _cercanías_ de esa víbora. Y eso no fue culpa tuya, pero lo perdí, y lo siento mucho. —Sus ojos están suplicando. —Ella sólo hizo ese comentario acerca de ser una de muchas debido a que estaba siendo vengativa, ya que la estaba echando. Ella ni siquiera te conoce, Sakura. Y seguro como la mierda que no sabe nada importante acerca de mí.

— Tsubasa, —le digo, apretando sus manos—. Siento que cuando estás hablando de ti mismo, estás hablando conmigo en código. Tengo la esencia de lo que estás diciendo, pero realmente no me has dicho nada.

Suspira.

— Te voy a dar algunos ejemplos, sólo dame algo de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es algo que nunca he hablado con nadie y es difícil para mí hacerlo. Me he pasado muchos años tratando de fingir que no existe. Sé que no es lo saludable que se puede hacer. Pero... confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes hacer eso? —Me mira con desesperación, como si mi respuesta fuese de vida o muerte.

Digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

— Está bien, Tsubasa. Confío en ti.

Y a pesar de todas mis dudas, sinceramente, lo hago, y eso me hace feliz a pesar de que me asusta la mierda fuera de mí. Nada más tiene sentido. Lo está manteniendo. Cosas cuestionables siguen llegando. No debería sentirme segura con él. Y, sin embargo, lo hago. Tengo que preguntarme acerca de mi propio juicio.

— ¿Puedes decirme una cosa, al menos? ¿Por qué está en la ciudad?

— Parte de eso es porque mi padre cambió su voluntad en el hospital y me dejó a mí la compañía y no está feliz por eso. Ella está aquí en parte para hacer una apelación a la junta. No va a funcionar, pero va a dar su mejor esfuerzo. Sobre todo, es una manera de controlarme y está enfadada porque ha perdido eso.

Los dos estamos en silencio durante varios segundos antes de continuar.

— Perdóname por hablar contigo de esa manera, ¿Por hacer que te sientas así? Dios, ¿Por toda la jodida situación? —Me mira con tristeza.

Tomo una respiración profunda.

— Sí, te perdono. Y no tienes que disculparte por tu madre, Tsubasa. Yo sé mejor que nadie que no puedes ayudar por quiénes son tus padres.

Me mira a los ojos y asiente.

— Gracias—, dice, mirando a nuestras manos y luego las levanta y besa mis nudillos uno a la vez—. No quiero hacer nada para hacerte daño, Sakura. Todo lo que hago, es porque mis sentimientos por ti son tan fuertes... yo... Cristo, estoy tan fuera de mi elemento aquí y hay todas estas cosas jodidas... Sólo, sé paciente conmigo, ¿Por favor? —me pregunto por un momento si se va a romper, pero él sólo me mira con tristeza y, finalmente, hago lo único que se siente bien. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de él y lo mantengo cerca.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	22. Chapter 22

**SCC no me pertenece, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO Y ALGUNAS VECES LENGUAJE VULGAR, NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE HERIR SUCEPTIBILIDADES.

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 22**

Tsubasa agarra un menú de un restaurante chino en la calle, lo miro y luego le digo lo que quiero, pollo con brócoli y un rollo de huevo.

Pide la orden y le pregunto si le importaría si tomo una ducha rápida antes de la cena. Limpiar las habitaciones del hotel durante todo el día exactamente no me hace sentir toda fresca y limpia.

— Por supuesto —dice— no tienes que preguntar. Mi casa es tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? —Él me mira como si realmente fuera importante para él que lo entienda.

— Está bien, Tsubasa.

Tomo una ducha y me cambio rápido en una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa claro con tirantes de encaje y un par de pantalones cortos blancos de algodón. Me cepillo mi cabello y lo dejo lacio.

Camino de regreso a la zona de cocina/sala de estar y no veo a Tsubasa. La puerta que da al balcón está abierta sin embargo, así que voy allí y miro hacia fuera. Tsubasa está de pie contra la baja pared con las manos en la cornisa mirando a la ciudad.

Voy detrás de él y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando mi cabeza contra su espalda. Toma mis manos entre las suyas desde el frente e inhala una respiración profunda. Por mucho que me pusiera nerviosa por el encuentro con su madre, me siento como si me necesitara más que yo lo necesito ahora. No soy nueva en sentir lástima por la gente por la mano paterna que consiguieron repartir. Me crié en el sistema de cuidado de crianza. Pero nunca esperé que la situación de Tsubasa fuera tan extrema que tuviera que echar a su madre de su vida, literalmente, y figurativamente.

Después de un par de minutos, le doy un suave apretón y luego deslizo mis manos a la parte inferior de su camisa, levantándola, inclinándome y besando la base de la espalda, lamiendo su espalda un poco. Sonrío contra su piel.

Mientras empiezo a levantar la parte posterior de su camisa un poco más, su cuerpo se tensa y pauso, preguntándome si estoy haciendo algo mal. Me doy cuenta rápidamente que nunca he visto su espalda y me pregunto brevemente si tal vez él tiene cicatrices allí también... pero no recuerdo haber sentido nada cuando estábamos en la cama...

Entonces, el momento pasa mientras respira aire y se da la vuelta para que mi cara este ahora en su estómago, presiono mis labios en contra.

— Sakura, —respira.

Se inclina contra la media pared y voy de rodil as delante de él, desabrochándole la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Sonrío hacia él y sus ojos están oscuros y llenos de necesidad.

Los labios de Tsubasa se abren y ante la mirada de lujuria descarada en su rostro, siento la humedad entre mis piernas. Aprieto mis muslos juntos, disfrutando de la sensación. Junto con las mariposas que toman vuelo en mi estómago son volutas de emoción, excitación y pasión. _¿Realmente voy a hacer esto?_

Bajo el cierre de los pantalones y los arrastro por sus piernas. A continuación, tiro hacia abajo sus bóxers y su hermosa polla salta en libertad, una roca dura. Levanto la vista hacia él y sus brazos están extendidos, apoyados en la pared mientras se inclina hacia atrás, apoyando su culo contra la piedra. Tengo que lucir un poco insegura porque, dice.

— Pon tu boca sobre mí, por favor, Sakura.

Él es la perfección, su cuerpo tenso por el deseo, cargado de excitación, me hace agua la boca al verlo. No sé si voy a ser buena en esto, pero decido hacerlo con entusiasmo. Estoy tan excitada que cuando lamo hasta la parte inferior de su erección, soy la que gime. Respiro su olor, limpio, amaderado y también algo almizclado aquí abajo. Todo es Tsubasa y me encanta.

Tramo mis labios sobre la gran corona, succionando suavemente. Revoloteo mi lengua por la parte inferior, amando la sensación de su suave piel. Tsubasa me premia con un fuerte gemido, rodando sus caderas gentilmente. Empuño su base con una mano y lo atraigo más profundamente en la boca y empiezo a chupar rítmicamente.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Sakura... tu boca... ¡así! —Tsubasa grita. Empuja sus manos en mi pelo, tirando de las raíces. Debería doler pero extrañamente, me encanta la sensación de ello y me impulsa.

Sigo chupando y acariciándolo con la boca mientras lo tomo en mi mano desde abajo, como él me demostró. Lo siento hincharse en mi boca y deja escapar otro gemido, mientras comienza empujando sus caderas, follando mi boca, dirigiendo mis movimientos. Me encanta que ha perdido el control. Me encanta que yo le he hecho eso a él.

— ¡Oh Dios! Me voy a venir, bebé —no dejo de chupar sin embargo, trabajando mis labios y la lengua, hambrienta y desesperada por llevarlo al orgasmo.

Siento los primeros chorros de semen en mi boca, espeso y salado y me trago todo, ordeñándolo con mi boca hasta el último temblor.

— Santa mierda —su voz todavía ronca por la pasión.

Lo meto de nuevo en sus pantalones justo cuando el timbre suena en la recepción. Es nuestra comida.

Echamos un vistazo a la puerta al mismo tiempo y nos echamos a reír, él pasándose la mano por el pelo y murmurando.

— ¡Mierda! En serio, desaté un demonio del sexo.

Me río y me levanta, me besa rápido en los labios y lo sigo al apartamento.

.(…).

Nos comemos nuestra comida para llevar en el suelo de la sala de estar. Tsubasa tiene un juego en TV pero no está prestando mucha atención.

Nos reímos y compartimos bocados y es dulce y coqueto, mi Tsubasa de nuevo. La sombra de la visita de su madre parece haberse desvanecido. Supongo que una mamada puede distraer a un hombre de algunos de los eventos más inquietantes de la vida. _Tomo nota._

Después de la cena, Tsubasa me dice que va a tomar una ducha rápida.

Puedo llevar los platos a la cocina y cargar el lavaplatos. Mientras estoy enderezando su pila de correo, Tsubasa viene detrás de mí y me da la vuelta, me levanta fácilmente en el mostrador. Sus manos se aferran a la parte posterior de mi cuello y mis piernas abiertas para él, lo que le permite presionar su cuerpo plenamente en mí. Él sonríe y me besa lento y profundamente mientras mis manos suben y bajan por los duros músculos de su espalda.

— Bueno, hola —le digo, sonriendo, cuando rompe el beso—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu ducha?

— Bien —dice, mordiendo mi labio—. Te extrañé sin embargo.

— Vamos a tener que programar una ducha para los dos entonces. Espero mojarme con usted Tsubasa Romaya, —sonrío mi mejor descarada sonrisa.

Una extraña mirada pasa por encima de su rostro, pero la domina de forma rápida, sonriendo y diciendo.

— Oh, tengo toda una hoja de cálculo de las cosas que planeo hacer contigo.

— Toda una hoja de cálculo, ¿eh? —Digo sonriendo de nuevo, convenciéndome que me imaginé esa extraña mirada.

— Mmm, —murmura, frotando su nariz contra la mía—. De color y todo.

— Bueno, por supuesto, entonces, vamos a empezar a trabajar nuestro camino a través de eso. —Le sonrío.

Me besa otra vez, pero ahora es más duro, más exigente. En cuestión de minutos, estamos jadeando y agarrándonos el uno al otro, con las manos por todos lados. Me siento perdida, necesitada, mi ropa interior ya empapada por la excitación, mis pezones rozan contra su duro pecho. Dejó escapar un gemido mientras Tsubasa tira de la correa de mi camiseta hacia abajo de un hombro, mirándome con ojos oscuros y encapuchados. Se lame los labios mientras tira de la otra correa desnudando mis pechos y el pulso entre mis piernas se intensifica.

— Por favor, Tsubasa, —le susurro y ni siquiera estoy del todo segura de lo que le estoy pidiendo.

— ¿Qué necesitas, nena? Dime.

— Más —digo con sencillez y su sonrisa lenta y sexy tiene más humedad deslizándose de mi núcleo.

Sus manos ahuecan mis pechos y roza los pulgares sobre los pezones y gimo, cuando aprietan aún más, disparando un rayo de electricidad entre mis piernas, mi sexo se aprieta. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, mi boca abierta mientras toma su turno en mis pezones, chupándolos y agitándolos con la lengua expertamente.

La boca de Tsubasa sale de mi pezón y da un paso atrás, gimo por la pérdida de él, teniendo en sus vaqueros una tienda de campaña y lujuria llena sus ojos. Me alza del mostrador y me tira encima de su hombro. Grito, riendo mientras Tsubasa se dirige a su dormitorio. Él me tira a la cama ahora y suelto otro pequeño grito, sin dejar de reír mientras se abalanza sobre mí, sonriendo.

Pero luego se inclina fuera de mí y la expresión de su cara se pone seria.

— Eres tan hermosa, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sonrío hacia él, pensando que estoy lejos de ser tan hermosa como lo es él ahora, mirándome hacia abajo, la luz de la luna brillando sobre él. Abro mis muslos para complacerlo y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

— Muéstrame.

Él me besa en la boca, lento, atractivo y atormentado en este momento porque estoy tan excitada. Mis caderas presionan hacia arriba y Tsubasa llega hasta mis pantalones cortos, entre mis piernas y gime.

— Dios, Sakura, estás empapada.

Él se pone de pie y veo que se quita la camiseta, seguidos por los vaqueros y los bóxers. Asimilo su dura y masculina perfección y entonces agarra mis caderas y me tira a un lado de la cama para que mi culo se encuentre justo en el borde. Él saca mi short y mis bragas por las piernas, y luego hace lo mismo con mi camiseta que todavía está alrededor de mi cintura.

La cama está a la altura perfecta para que permanezca de pie y cuando siento su palpitante polla en mi entrada, gimo de placer. Él se toma a sí mismo en la mano y utiliza su erección para frotarla contra mi clítoris y creo que podría venirme en este mismo momento. Rodea su erección lentamente contra mi sexo, bromeando y torturándome, con lo que me acerca a la orilla, pero no me da lo suficiente como para caer.

— Tsubasa, —me quejo, desesperada con necesidad.

Se ríe, pero luego se posiciona y estremece dentro de mí. Suspiro, mi cuerpo lo agarra, acostumbrándose a su tamaño, antes de relajarse justo cuando comienza a moverse. Él se queja en voz alta.

— Dios, Sakura, estás tan estrecha, tan caliente, se siente increíble.

Empieza a bombear en mí y desde este punto de vista, cada golpe causa que su cuerpo golpee mi clítoris.

— Fuerte, —respiro, inclinando mi culo para que pueda ir más profundo, dando un mayor acceso a sus embestidas, completamente perdido en su posesión.

Gime, empujando más duro y puedo sentir la presión en mi núcleo construyéndose, mientras continúa bombeando en mí una y otra vez. Me siento un poco y agarro su culo contrayéndose, sorprendida por la sensación de sus músculos, duro como una piedra. Luego lleva una mano entre mis piernas y presiona su pulgar contra mi clítoris y eso es todo lo que se necesita para llevarme en espiral al orgasmo, mi sexo palpita alrededor de su polla.

Desciendo lentamente, Tsubasa sigue bombeando dentro de mí y luego lo veo aturdido mientras su propio orgasmo se hace cargo y se aprieta en mí, cerrando los ojos y sus labios abriéndose en el placer, llenándome con su hirviente calor. Y siento seriamente réplicas justo con la sola expresión de su rostro _._

 _Nunca dejaré_ _de amar esa mirada._

Tsubasa cae hacia adelante, estremeciéndose mientras planta su cara en mi cuello. Los dos respiramos con fuerza durante varios minutos hasta que sale de mí y me besa despacio y profundamente. Luego se lanza a un lado para que estemos yaciendo al lado del otro.

Eso fue tan increíble, creo que podría morir. De verdad.

Cuando lo miro, está sonriendo al techo.

— ¿Por qué es eso? —pregunto, sonriendo también.

— Sabía que sería así con nosotros —dice con una sonrisa grande.

— Lo hiciste, ¿No?

— Así es. Lo supe la primera vez que te besé.

Le sonrío y me inclino para besar sus labios suavemente.

— Me voy a ir a limpiar. Ya vuelvo.

Cuando termino en el cuarto de baño, Tsubasa ya está bajo las sábanas, vistiendo calzoncillos y camiseta. Me acurruco en su contra y susurramos y abrazamos hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

**SCC no me pertenece, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Sakura tiene 14 y Leo15**

 _Sonrío al cielo mientras Shaoran se dirige a mí en lo que he llegado a considerar como "nuestro techo". Sigo mirando hacia arriba, mientras digo en broma._

— _Hark, ¿quién va allí? ¿Es mi lobo o es mi chico?_

— _Si soy la mitad de cada uno, entonces no puedo ser uno o el otro,_ _sólo puedo ser ambos, —dice con una sonrisa en su voz._

 _Reflexiono esto por un minuto._

— _Es cierto, supongo. Pero sólo para que conste, no importaría cuál se presentara. Amo a ambos por igual._

— _¿No tienes miedo del lobo, sólo un poco?_

— _Uh uh, —niego con la cabeza, no—. De hecho, el lobo es mi favorito, es el lado que es feroz y fuerte. Él es el único que lucha por los que ama salvajemente, es poderoso. Él es el que brilla cuando veo ese fuego en tus ojos..._

 _Lo miro ahora y allí está, esa expresión abrasadora que hace que mi corazón lata más rápido, en excitación y confusión ambos._

 _Me mira por un momento, sus ojos vagando hasta mi boca. Luego cierra los ojos y gira la cabeza para mirar al cielo._

 _Cambia el tema._

— _Me reuní con mis nuevos padres adoptivos de nuevo hoy. Parece que voy a estar mudándome con ellos a finales del mes. Dos semanas._

 _Me dirijo a él, apoyando la cabeza en mi mano, el codo apoyado en el techo._

— _¿Sí? ¿Todavía le gustas tanto como pensabas?_

— _Sí. Son... sí, parecen muy amables. Él no habla mucho, pero parece un buen tipo. Ella está un poco nerviosa, pero agradable también. Ella me toca mucho, intentando ser maternal. Creo que no han estado mucho alrededor de adolescentes. —Está en silencio durante un minuto y luego, —también me han dicho que hay una buena posibilidad de que él va a tomar un nuevo puesto de trabajo en la capital de China. —Me mira con nerviosismo—. No está escrito en piedra, pero... dicen que es probable. Van hablando sobre lo divertido que sería vivir cerca de la playa._

 _Siento que mi corazón se desploma a mis pies._

— _¿Qué? —Susurro._

— _Escucha, no es seguro, todavía, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quería decirte ahora para que no sea una sorpresa si sucede. Escucha, Sakura, podría no ser la peor cosa en el mundo. Quiero decir, uno de nosotros teniendo una familia estable... nos dará mucho más de una oportunidad para comenzar bien una vez que cumplas los dieciocho años. Nosotros no estaremos tan solos._

— _Sí, ¡pero eso es en cuatro AÑOS, Shaoran! ¿Vamos a estar separados durante cuatro años?_

 _Suspira._

— _No lo sé. Espero que no. Pero estoy tratando de ver el lado bueno, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Ambos miramos hacia el cielo durante varios minutos antes de que se vuelva hacia mí y dice._

— _¿Sabes la cualidad que todo los lobos poseen, por encima de todo?_

— _No, —niego con la cabeza._

— _Lealtad, —dice, sonriendo y mostrándome esa adorable brecha entre sus dientes—. No importa lo lejos que estemos. No importa la distancia o el tiempo, nunca amaré a nadie, excepto a ti. Siempre._

 _Asiento con la cabeza hacia él con tristeza._

 _Tiene un brillo burlón en sus ojos._

— _También… ¡Realmente les gusta mutilar a sus mujeres! —Entonces me agarra, me rueda y gruñe en mis oídos._

 _Me río y chillo silbando._

— _¡Shaoran! ¡Vas a despertar a todo el mundo durmiendo adentro! —rodando lejos de él. Pero me río de nuevo cuando él me da una mirada viciosa, cruzando sus ojos. —Estás loco, —le digo, mientras nos acostamos uno junto al otro de nuevo, de la mano. Pero me siento mejor. Es mío, y siempre lo será._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Lo siento si he estado sin decir nada durante todas estas actualizaciones, pero es que he estado tratando de simplemente dedicarme a revisar los capítulos y publicarlos, porque ya solo faltan 5 capítulos mas para terminar esta hermosa historia, así que quizá de aquí a un par de días este actualizando.**_

 _ **Espero que las que leen Desconocido, no me quieran matar, aun estoy escribiendo el capitulo que viene, que será un tanto diferente por lo mismo de los POV que habrán en el.**_

 _ **Espero no coman ansias!**_

 _ **Y gracias FLOR! Siempre es muy lindo y agradable leer tus reviews, y decidí dejarlo aquí, porque sé cómo te encantan los recuerdos espero, si deseas, poder contactarnos por Facebook, y saber qué piensas de un copy paste pero de Touya y Tomoyo! :D estaré esperando tu respuesta. Besos.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**SCC no me pertenece, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO Y ALGUNAS VECES LENGUAJE VULGAR, NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE HERIR SUCEPTIBILIDADES.

 **PEQUEÑO LOBO**

 **Capítulo 24**

El siguiente par de días son bastantes tranquilos. Me quedo en mi casa el domingo y el lunes, sintiendo que un pequeño espacio en una nueva relación es probablemente una buena idea. Tsubasa no parece estar de acuerdo, pero no presiona.

Tiene que volar a la oficina en San Diego de nuevo por el trabajo, se va el martes por la mañana para poder estar en la oficina para reuniones de todo el día. Me siento un poco ansiosa por dejarlo debido a lo que sucedió en su último viaje, pero lo pongo fuera de mi mente lo mejor que puedo.

Él me llama varias veces mientras se dedica a viajar y a las reuniones y ver su nombre en mi teléfono me da mariposas cada vez. _Dios, necesito_ _conseguir un dominio sobre mí._ Pienso en varias ocasiones acerca de cómo mi relación con Tsubasa ha viajado tan lejos de mi zona de seguridad. Si (¿cuándo?) decida que no soy suficiente para él, ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir a eso? Me detengo y respiro profundamente cuando estos pensamientos me asaltan y de alguna manera, soy capaz de resistirme a hablarme en volver a mi capullo de seguridad. En cambio, me mantengo ocupada con el trabajo, corriendo y poniéndome al día en el libro que estaba en medio de la lectura y lo he descuidado recientemente.

Voy a almorzar con Tomoyo el martes por la tarde y ponerla al día de mi vida de repente interesante. Nos reímos como colegialas y se siente muy bien compartir mi felicidad con ella y hacerle preguntas acerca de su relación con Touya, cosas que yo nunca habría tenido el valor o la necesidad de preguntarle antes.

— ¿Es normal que se quiera sexo todo el maldito tiempo?

— Al principio sí, después de cinco años de matrimonio y una niña de tres años, no tanto.

— ¿Puedes enamorarte de alguien después de menos de un mes de conocerlo?

— Lo más probable es la lujuria al amor, pero disfrútalo todo.

Nos fijamos en nuestros calendarios y pregunta si puedo venir a cenar a una semana del sábado. Planeamos y mientras me abraza fuera del restaurante, ella dice.

— ¡Invítalo a Tsubasa!

— Está bien —le digo, sonriendo, esperando con interés para presentarlo a las tres personas que más quiero en el mundo.

Llamo a Tsubasa a su habitación del hotel esa noche y hablamos durante una hora antes de que esté tan cansada que no pueda más permanecer despierta.

El miércoles, me registro a trabajar a las 10 a.m. y hago mi camino hasta el último piso para limpiar la suite del ático. Llamo tres golpes fuertes en la puerta y espero un minuto y cuando nadie responde, uso mi tarjeta para entrar. Ruedo mi carro y mira confundida. El lugar está impecable. Es evidente que nadie ha utilizado la habitación, lo que es raro, porque sé que no me la hubieran programado para limpiarla a menos que alguien la haya alquilado la noche anterior.

Agarro mi walkie talkie y estoy a punto de pulsar el botón para conectar con el gerente a su oficina de la planta baja cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación. Frunzo el ceño y grito,

— ¿Hola?

Nadie responde, así que doy unos pasos hacia la habitación. En serio, si hay un asesino en serie allí, totalmente voy a golpearlo en la cabeza con este gran walkie talkie. Espera, aquello suena como una mal famosa última palabra. Agarro la botella de spray de lejía también por si acaso necesito una munición adicional. Volteo en la esquina, estirando el cuello y ¿qué veo? De pie en la puerta está Tsubasa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans, sonriéndome.

No sé si es la impresión de verlo o sólo que reacciono al instante a mis emociones, pero dejo caer mis "armas", dejó escapar un grito feliz y corro a través de la habitación, lanzándome a él. Me atrapa, riendo y giramos alrededor mientras dejo una lluvia besos sobre su cara. Chillo, tomando su cara entre mis manos y besando su boca ahora, riendo con él. Me devuelve el beso y estamos actuando como dos personas que no se han visto en años. Y así es como me siento. Siento que no he visto a este hombre en años y años y la alegría que corre fuera de mi pecho es algo que no pongo en duda. Me mantengo cerca de él y saboreo la sensación de él estando en mis brazos. Lo he echado mucho de menos. Y esto es una locura. ¡Sólo han pasado dos días! Pero parece aceptar mi reacción como algo perfectamente normal y sigue besándome, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, los dos somos capturados en este extraño momento de alegría.

No miro sobre la superficie, sólo me sumerjo.

Finalmente me alejo, pero todavía no lo dejo ir, sosteniéndolo cerca. Cierro los ojos y simplemente disfruto de la profundidad de su voz en mi oído, su olor, únicamente Tsubasa y los latidos de su corazón contra el mío. No puedo explicarlo, pero sé que si pudiera detener el tiempo en este instante y vivir en este sentimiento para siempre, lo haría.

Finalmente, estamos tranquilos y me deslizo hasta el suelo, mirando a sus cálidos ojos marrones.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tsubasa?

— Quería darte una sorpresa. Cuando hablamos el domingo, me dijiste que estabas limpiando el ático en toda esta semana, si era ocupada, y mis ruedas malvadas empezaron a girar. La renté el martes a la mañana antes de irme de la ciudad. ¿Cuánto tiempo toma normalmente limpiarla?

— ¿Rentaste la habitación para que puedas tener el tiempo conmigo que se necesita para limpiarla? —Digo, confundida.

— Sip.

 _Oh, está bien, entonces._

— Um, ¿cuánto tiempo para limpiarla? Si los invitados son muy sucios, ¿Una hora y media?

— Son unos patanes sucios.

— Oh, está bien, entonces, tal vez pueda empujarlo a dos horas.

Comienza a desabrochar mi vestido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Tsubasa?

— No perder el tiempo.

 _Correcto._

— Um, Tsubasa... —Empiezo, pero él está haciendo esto en mi cuello que se siente tan bien, que me olvido de lo que iba a decir.

Tomo su mano y lo llevo a la gran silla tapizada al otro lado de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de la habitación en mi camino

— Si somos atrapados, no sería bueno.

Lo empujo hacia abajo y sus ojos ya están perezosos y _Dios, me hace humedecer_. ¿Él lo sabe?

Me monto a horcajadas y tomo su rostro entre mis manos, mirándolo a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de bajar mis labios a los suyos, pellizcándolos antes de deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca. Tsubasa se hace cargo y su beso se siente hambriento y posesivo. Nuestras lenguas se enredan, bailan y lleva su mano de nuevo a la cremallera de mi vestido, tirándolo hacia abajo con valentía. Lo pasa por mis hombros y bajo los brazos para que pueda deslizarse hacia abajo a medida que nos continuamos besando. Cuando llega a mis caderas, rompo nuestro beso y me levanto. Tsubasa se inclina hacia atrás en la silla, mirándome con ojos oscuros y calientes mientras me desnudo frente a él. Él tiene un brazo sobre el brazo de la silla y una mano apoyada en su regazo. Sus piernas se extienden y su erección es una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones negros de vestir. Se ve como el epítome de todos los sueños húmedos que he tenido y mi núcleo late solo con mirarlo.

Llevo mi vestido hacia abajo sobre mis caderas y lo dejo caer al suelo. Sus ojos siguen el uniforme y luego recorren de nuevo mi cuerpo. Veo su polla saltar en sus pantalones y casi gimo con mi necesidad de él, pero me las arreglo para permanecer en silencio mientras desengancho el sujetador y lo dejo pasar por mis brazos y caer al suelo. Mi ropa interior es la siguiente, conecto mis pulgares por la cintura y los arrastro por mis piernas.

Pateo mis zapatos y me presento ante él, desnuda, dejando que sus ojos vaguen sobre mí. Su mirada de agradecimiento flagrante es la única cosa que me da la confianza para estar delante de él, en exhibición como nunca lo he estado antes. Él se agacha y se desabrocha el pantalón, libera la cremallera, dejando su polla saltar en libertad. Él mismo se acaricia perezosamente mientras continúa mirándome con ojos calientes y no puedo evitarlo ahora, gimo.

 _Oh. Santo. Cielo._

—Tócate tú misma, Sakura, —dice, su voz sonando ahogada, apenas controlada.

Estoy tan excitada, vibrando de deseo que no titubeo a hacer lo que dice. Llevo mis manos a mis pechos, acariciando mis pezones y cerrando los ojos mientras mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, abriendo mi boca con un gemido de placer. Luego llevo una mano a mi centro, manchado con excitación. Froto la humedad de mi apertura hacia mi clítoris, moviendo el dedo en círculos lentos y gimiendo descaradamente ahora.

— _¡Mierda!_ Tengo que estar en ti ahora, bebé.

Se ahoga, agarrándome por las caderas y llevándome de vuelta a él a horcajadas, mis rodillas sobre la silla al lado de sus caderas. Él me hace bajar rudamente, atravesándome con su polla dura, haciéndome gritar de sorpresa y de placer mientras me llena completamente.

Subo hasta que la punta de su pene todavía está en mí y entonces me estrello sobre él, haciéndolo gruñir y echar su cabeza hacia atrás y _Dios, es tan bueno_. Grito también por el placer que esta posición me da.

Entonces repito el movimiento que acabo de hacer, tirándome hacia arriba lentamente y derrumbándome sobre él de nuevo.

 _¡Si, Dios sí!_

Me imagino lo que debo parecer en este momento, desnuda y montándolo, él completamente vestido debajo de mí y la imagen en mi mente me hace más salvaje de lujuria.

Comienzo a moverme hacia arriba y abajo de él sin sentido a nada, excepto la carrera al orgasmo mientras su boca se reduce en mi pecho, succionando mi pezón en su boca, casi con brusquedad.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás también y lo monto con entusiasmo, mientras ambos jadeamos y gemimos, sus manos en mis caderas ahora, empujándome con más fuerza y más rápido hasta que ambos gritamos juntos, chorros calientes de semen me llenan mientras las olas de placer me consumen. Por un momento, me parece ver estrellas mientras mi orgasmo llega al punto más alto y luego de nuevo.

— ¡Cristo! ¡Carajo! —Tsubasa gruñe, tomando mi boca y me besa apasionadamente mientras ambos gemimos nuestros orgasmos.

Beso a Tsubasa con fervor a medida que descendemos, agarrándonos el uno al otro con fuerza y respirando duro.

Permanecemos todavía en los brazos del otro durante largos minutos mientras nuestra respiración vuelve a lo normal. Me recuesto y miro su cara, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Pregunto, asombrada.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Sonríe.

Me rio. _Uh, sí._ Me desengancho de él y me pongo de pie, camino al baño para lavarme.

Cuando vuelvo, Tsubasa sigue sentado en la silla del escritorio. Tomo mi ropa y me la pongo.

Todavía tenemos una hora más o menos y me gustaría ducharme, pero no es como si pudiera volver a trabajar con el pelo mojado así que en su lugar pasamos nuestro tiempo relajándonos en la cama y contándome sobre su viaje, haciéndome reír con una historia sobre un chico demasiado hablador que se sentó a su lado en el avión. Me rio y burlo de él y simplemente disfrutamos del uno al otro hasta que el reloj nos indica que tengo que volver al trabajo.

Arreglo el edredón de la cama y limpio rápidamente la silla que utilizamos, sonriendo hacia Tsubasa y luego ruedo el carro fuera de la habitación, Tsubasa me dice adiós con besos y paso a la habitación de al lado. Utilizo mi walkie talkie para actualizar a mi manager que la suite del ático está limpia. No puedo mantener la sonrisa tonta fuera de mi rostro durante la próxima hora.

 **Continuara…**


	25. Chapter 25

**SCC no me pertenece, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO Y ALGUNAS VECES LENGUAJE VULGAR, NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE HERIR SUCEPTIBILIDADES.

 **Capítulo 25**

Nos instalamos en una pequeña rutina durante la próxima semana y media. Corro en las mañanas, trabajo y, luego, la mayoría de las noches, voy hacia el apartamento de Tsubasa directamente después y cenamos juntos, compartimos acerca de nuestro día. Se siente natural y cómodo, y nunca he sido más feliz. Espero con interés con algo muy cercano al vértigo para saludar a Tsubasa al final del día. Él me recoge y me sostiene cerca, besándome y haciéndome girar alrededor como si no hubiese estado vivo hasta ese momento.

Pero también estoy inquieta para conocerlo mejor. He sido paciente y comprensiva, pero quiero saber lo que no me está diciendo. Quiero saber las cosas que aún lo atormentan con claridad, que le dan esa mirada lejana cuando piensa que no estoy prestando atención. Hay algo que nos separa, y hasta que se abra para mí, me temo que nunca voy a acercarme a quién realmente es.

También tengo miedo de que la razón por la que no se está abriendo para mí sea porque él no quiere acercarse a mí y esta es su manera de contenerlo.

Una semana después, el viernes por la noche, hacemos el amor apasionadamente, como siempre, y después, Tsubasa me envuelve en sus brazos, susurrándome palabras íntimas mientras vamos a la deriva en el sueño. Pero en lo profundo de la noche, me despierto sola y cuando me levanto a buscarlo, lo encuentro de pie en silencio en su balcón, bebiendo de un vaso lleno de un líquido color ámbar.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —Murmuro, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de él por detrás.

— Sí —suspira— pensé que una copa por la noche podría ayudar. Vuelve a la cama, cariño, me reuniré contigo en un minuto. —Me doy cuenta de que su rostro está tenso.

— Está bien, —estoy de acuerdo, adormilada, apretándolo y luego lo dejo ir, caminando de regreso a la cama sola y un poco preocupada.

Por la mañana, me dice que tiene una sorpresa. Es mi día libre y arregla un día de spa para mí. Estoy emocionada porque nunca, nunca he estado en un spa antes. Estoy mejorando en dejar que Tsubasa me mime, a pesar de que sigue siendo una lucha para mí. Él sonríe a mi emoción y dice que está todo arreglado. Él me escabulle a la ducha y dice que un auto estará aquí en una hora.

— Diviértete, cariño. Estoy deseando conocer a tus amigos esta noche.

— Suena bien, pero se ve nervioso y preocupado y no sé qué decir para sacarlo. Tal vez tiene mucho que hacer en el trabajo. Voy por el spa hoy y haré lo que pueda para relajarlo esta noche. Me he vuelto muy hábil en eso.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? —Pregunto, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Me encanta mimarte. Hacerte feliz me hace feliz, —dice sonriendo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me ducho con rapidez y luego me visto con pantalones de yoga gris oscuro, una camiseta blanca y sudadera con capucha de color celeste. Me pongo mis zapatillas de deporte y Tsubasa y yo comemos un rápido desayuno de cereales con frutas mientras miro el folleto del el spa. Beso a Tsubasa cuando el timbre suena en su casa y me precipito hacia el auto.

Espero pasar una increíble mañana y tarde en el spa de lujo a un par de cuadras de su apartamento, conseguir todo, facial, manicura, pedicura, corte de pelo y lo más importante, un masaje. Amo a todos los que trabajan conmigo y me paso el día no sólo relajándome y siendo tratada, sino charlando con facilidad con las personas que prestan servicios allí.

Mientras estoy caminando fuera de la sala de masajes, a punto de salir de la recepción, una morena que viene por el pasillo casi me choca.

— ¡Oh, perdón! —Digo, avergonzada.

— No hay problema —dice, deteniéndose abruptamente.

Oh, Dios mío, es Meiling. _¡Mierda!_ Bueno, fue un buen día.

— ¡Oh! —Dice sorprendida—, Sakura, ¿verdad? —La expresión de su cara me dice que es casi tan feliz de verme en esta ocasión que lo fue la última y la temperatura en el spa parece bajar varios grados.

— Cierto. Hola, Meiling. Encantada de verte. —Trato de hacer mi camino a su alrededor, pero se mueve frente a mí, bloqueando mi escape.

— Divertido encontrarte aquí. ¿Estoy asumiendo que Tsubasa te ha enviado? —dice como si supiera muy bien que nunca podría permitirme el lujo de venir aquí por mi cuenta.

Me pongo con la espalda recta. Si va a hacer una lucha de gatas por esto, no voy a escabullirme como si tuviera algo de lo que avergonzarme.

— Lo hizo, —le digo, sonriendo una sonrisa falsa—, le gusta mimarme.

— Bien, —dice, sonriendo—. Lo apuesto. Escucha, Sakura, voy a ser una amiga aquí y lo pondré sobre ti directamente. Sé que probablemente piensas que no tienes un montón de razones para confiar en mí teniendo en cuenta la última vez que nos encontramos... exageré un par de cosas entre Tsubasa y yo. Pero siento que podría estar en tu mejor interés darte cuenta de algunas cosas.

Me quedo mirando sin habla, lo que supongo que ella lo toma como su señal para continuar.

— Conozco a Tsubasa desde hace mucho tiempo. En todos los estados de... _sobriedad_. Él ni siquiera sabe algunas de las cosas que me divulgaba cuando estaba borracho o drogado hasta su culo. Pero, sobrio o no, siempre se reduce a lo mismo. Que nunca amará a nadie excepto a ella. Si piensas que lo amas, debes saber que él está tratando de convertirte en ella, lo he visto hacerlo una y otra vez. Toma un pequeño ratón deficiente, la usa, le da cosas buenas, le hace pensar que tiene verdaderos sentimientos por ella y luego la tira a la basura cuando se hace evidente que no es ella. Nunca serás suficiente para él, Sakura. No eres la que él realmente quiere.

A sus palabras, muero mil muertes. Es mi mayor temor. Nunca voy a ser suficiente para cualquiera. Nunca. Nadie me quiere conservar. No cuando se trata a fin de cuentas. En mi vida, me han tirado una y otra vez por los que pensé que me amaban. No puedo vivir a través de eso de nuevo. No puedo.

La empujo más allá de ella, tratando desesperadamente de escapar de sus palabras, cortándome hasta el hueso.

— Él tiene su foto en la espalda, —dice después de mí—. ¿Segura que la has visto?

Miro hacia atrás a ella con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta en pregunta y ella se ríe.

— No se deja ver. Típico. Corre mientras puedas, cariño.

Luego se da la vuelta y se pasea por el pasillo mientras mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Me siento quebradiza, frágil, como si pudiera derrumbarme allí mismo, en el salón de spa de lujo. Camino hacia el mostrador, entumecida, y firmo el papeleo. La chica detrás del mostrador me dice que todos los costos, incluyendo la propina, han sido pagados y que espera volver a verme pronto. Sonrío lo que se siente como una sonrisa quebrada y camino inexpresivamente hacia la puerta.

Tsubasa me dijo que le mande un mensaje cuando estuviera casi terminando y que enviaría un auto para mí, pero no lo llamo. En su lugar camino las cinco o seis cuadras a su apartamento, mi cabeza nadando.

Llego a la puerta principal, ni siquiera recuerdo el camino hasta allí. Toco el timbre y el portero la abre para mí. Su sonrisa se congela en su rostro cuando me ve pero no me pregunta qué me sucede. Él sólo llama al ático de Tsubasa y habla en el teléfono en voz baja.

—El Sr. Romaya la esperará fuera del ascensor, —dice él, me guía al interior y presionando el código.

Toma un millón de años para que el ascensor llegue al piso de Tsubasa, y cuando se abre, Tsubasa está de pie, con una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

Toma una mirada a mí y palidece.

— Sakura, nena, ¿qué está mal? —dice mientras pone sus brazos alrededor de mí y me lleva a su apartamento. Lo dejo, sin saber qué hacer.

Cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros y me vuelve hacia él, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirando a mis ojos.

— Sakura, háblame, amor, ¿qué está mal?

— Quítate la camisa, Tsubasa, —digo sin expresión.

Una mirada de confusión cruza sus rasgos.

— ¿Qué? Nena, no lo entiendo.

— Déjame ver tu espalda, Tsubasa, —le digo, mirándolo a los ojos, rogando que se ría y diga que estoy siendo ridícula.

En cambio, una mirada de comprensión cruza su expresión y cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre, se ve afligido.

— Sakura, ¿Con quién hablaste? Nena, déjame explicarte primero.

— ¡No! —Grito, de repente furiosa, mi voz agitada—. ¡Muéstrame tu espalda, Tsubasa!

Cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza y luego me mira a los ojos, mientras se agacha y toma el dobladillo de su camisa, levantándola hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza. Por un momento se queda parado ahí, con el torso desnudo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Luego, poco a poco se aleja de mí, me da toda su espalda desnuda y dejando caer la cabeza.

Mis ojos se levantan y dejó escapar un jadeo. Extendido a través de la totalidad de la mitad superior de su espalda hay un tatuaje y mientras lo estudio, un grito estrangulado viene a mis labios y me tropiezo hacia atrás.

La obra está realizada en tonos de negro, con hermosas volutas alrededor de los bordes. Es el interior de la pista de un circo. En el medio al fondo está el maestro de ceremonias, con la cara vuelta hacia un lado, perdido en la sombra. Hay una pequeña niña de cabello pálido caminando por la cuerda floja en la esquina derecha y varios payasos, hombres y mujeres, en el fondo a la derecha. Pero cuando miro de cerca, sus rostros no son tontos o divertidos, sino horribles, malvados, los dientes afilados chorreando sangre y los ojos inyectados en sangre y locos.

Y en el centro de la pista, el arte central, hay una criatura, mitad hombre y mitad lobo con la cara del hombre frente a poca distancia para que sus rasgos no sean claros y la parte del lobo totalmente expuesta, viciosa y rugiente, levantado sobre sus patas traseras, lanzándose hacia una muchacha que sostiene un anillo de fuego.

Mis ojos se mueven lentamente, como si estuviera en trance a la chica y mi respiración se corta en mi garganta. Su rostro es sereno, tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios y ella está mirando directamente al hombre-lobo, no hay miedo en su expresión en absoluto. Ella es joven, pero la reconozco inmediatamente. Ella soy _yo_.

Y es una domadora de leones.

 _Oh mi Dios. Oh Dios, Oh Dios._

El momento golpea en un repentino foco, y dejó escapar un calmado y ahogado llanto.

Al sonido, Tsubasa se sacude, pero permanece de pie con la cabeza colgada, de espaldas a mí. Camino alrededor de él y tomo su barbilla en mi mano, levantándolo por lo que sus ojos torturados se encuentran con los míos. Mi mano está temblando, mi corazón está latiendo salvajemente, pero no se oye ninguna expresión en mi voz cuando miro a los ojos y pregunto,

— ¿Por qué me miras?

Sus ojos buscan los míos varios segundos antes de que haga contacto y susurra.

— Porque me gusta tu cara.

Tropiezo hacia atrás, gritando, y luego doy la vuelta y corro. Lanzo la puerta abierta y corro al ascensor, pulsando el botón desesperadamente.

El ascensor se abre inmediatamente. Nunca salió de su piso.

Me arrojo dentro y pulso el botón del vestíbulo. Cuando las puertas se cierran, Tsubasa aparece en su puerta, con una expresión de desesperación en su rostro.

— Sakura, —se ahoga justo cuando las puertas se cierran.

Me tropiezo por la puerta de su edificio y corro.

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 26

**SCC no me pertenece, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO Y ALGUNAS VECES LENGUAJE VULGAR, NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE HERIR SUCEPTIBILIDADES.

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 26**

Corro hasta que mis pulmones queman y las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara han dejado de caer. Y entonces camino, pero no me detengo, no dejo de moverme.

Mi mente es un revoltijo y lo único que sigo volviendo es a ese tatuaje.

Al principio quería llorar y gritar, quería golpear mis manos en contra de algo, pero extrañamente, cuanto más me alejo de Tsubasa, más insensible me convierto, hasta que estoy caminando con ojos secos y aletargada por la calle.

Paro cuando veo un pequeño parque y voy a un banco. Me siento y saco mi teléfono celular de mi bolso. Hay 17 llamadas perdidas de Tsubasa.

Las borro y marco a Tomoyo.

— Oye nena, —dice alegremente.

— Tomoyo, —empiezo pero mi voz se quiebra.

— Sakura, ¿qué te pasa, cariño? —dice, la preocupación desborda su voz.

— Él ha estado mintiéndome, Tomoyo.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tsubasa? Cariño, ¿Sobre qué? ¿Dónde estás?

— Corrí. No sé. Estoy en un parque... No sé. Espera, hay un cartel... —Shaoran el nombre del parque.

— Voy a estar allí en 15. Aguanta, cariño.

Me siento en el banco, mirando al espacio hasta el pequeño coche de Tomoyo se aparece al lado de la acera. Subo y cuando ve mi cara, abre los brazos y planto mi cabeza en su hombro y me abraza mientras lloro más lágrimas. No pensé que tenía.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Dime. —Ella dice, secándome la humedad de mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

— Él es Shaoran, Tomoyo. Esa historia que me contó de Shaoran muriendo en un accidente de auto no es verdad. Porque es Shaoran. —Frunzo el ceño—. Pero él es Tsubasa, también. No lo entiendo.

Tomoyo se ve sorprendida.

— ¿Él es Shaoran? _¿Tú Shaoran?_ ¿ _El_ Shaoran? ¿Pero por qué no te lo ha dicho? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Tomoyo, ¿podemos ir a tu casa? Quiero lavarme la cara y... ¿está bien?

— Por supuesto, vamos.

Sale y pongo mi cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y cierro los ojos. Tomoyo tiene que saber que tengo que descansar durante unos minutos porque ella no me hace más preguntas durante el camino.

Entramos en su casa y está tranquila.

— ¿Dónde está Kaylee? —Pregunto.

— Ella está con la mamá de Touya hoy y esta noche. Pensé que sería bueno tener una noche para adultos, ya que íbamos a conocer a Tsubasa, —me lanza una mirada y muerde su labio.

Suspiro.

— ¿Puedo lavarme un poco? Soy un maldito desastre.

— Sí, ve a hacer eso y voy a hacer un poco de té... ¿o quieres algo más fuerte? —Sonríe.

Me rio por primera vez desde que dejé el spa.

— Más tarde. Por ahora el té es bueno.

Me limpio en el baño, alisando mi pelo hacia abajo por que está todo volado al diablo y sosteniendo una toalla húmeda y fría sobre mis ojos durante unos minutos cada uno. Cuando salgo, me siento mejor.

Encuentro a Tomoyo acurrucada en un lado de su sofá con una humeante taza de té en la mano. Hace un gesto a la mía en la mesa al lado de la grande silla tapizada a su derecha. Me acurruco y tiro de la manta encima del brazo de la silla y cubro mi regazo. Cojo mi taza té y tomo un sorbo mientras Tomoyo dice.

— Dime lo que pasó hoy.

Narro mi encuentro con Meiling en el spa y luego, cuando le cuento sobre enfrentar a Tsubasa y sobre su tatuaje, Tomoyo toma una respiración y dice.

— ¿Qué? ¿ERES la chica de su espalda? Bueno, wow, esto está volando mi mente. Pero, espera, no lo entiendo... ¿qué significa?

Vacilante, le cuento sobre la familia de Shaoran, su hermano, su dolor, y la historia que había hecho para tratar de aliviar su sufrimiento, al menos momentáneamente. Lloro solamente una vez durante el relato de ello, recordando un techo en una noche de verano caliente y un niño roto en mi brazos.

Miro a Tomoyo y sus ojos brillan con lágrimas, también.

— Wow, Sakura, —se ahoga—. Llevó eso con él sobre su piel todos estos años. Eso es... wow. Eso es hermoso.

— Él me mintió, Tomoyo, _dos_ veces. En mi vida, ese _chico_ me destruyó... y ahora el _hombre_ me ha estado engañando. —No tengo idea de cómo me siento en estos momentos. Mi mente se tambalea por el dolor y la confusión.

— ¿Vas a darle la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas, cariño? No estoy diciendo que serás capaz de perdonarlo. No tengo ni idea de lo que va a decir, pero creo que es necesario escucharlo. —Ella me mira con preocupación.

Reflexiono sobre sus palabras durante unos minutos y luego suspiro.

— Supongo que me lo debo a mí misma, también. No puedo procesar todo esto ahora mismo. Necesito tiempo.

—Está bien, cariño. Vas a él cuando estés lista. Sólo escucharlo. Te mereces respuestas.

Asiento con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de mi té.

Tomoyo habla de nuevo, vacilante, en voz baja.

— Cariño, ¿realmente no lo reconociste? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Estoy en silencio durante varios minutos, bebiendo mi té y sumida en pensamientos sobre su pregunta.

— Quiero decir, Tomoyo, se ve tan diferente. Supongo que ahora que sé, puedo ver al niño que una vez fue en algunos de sus rasgos, pero, quiero decir... bueno, ¿quién fue el primer chico que besaste?

Tomoyo sonríe.

— Jimmy Valente. Teníamos 14. Él fue mi novio durante un año.

— Está bien, ¿puedes evocar su rostro en tu mente en este momento?

Levanta la vista, en concentración, luego frunce el ceño.

— No, supongo que no puedo.

— Está bien, bueno imagina que Jimmy Valente era un niño flaco y desgarbado con ropa usada la última vez que lo viste y luego, ocho años más tarde viene esta enorme, impresionante, criatura semejante a Dios en un traje de diseño cuyo cabello había oscurecido y que había conseguido un trabajo dental y te dice que su nombre es Tom Smith. Tal vez tampoco lo puedes reconocer.

Me siento a la defensiva porque la verdad, ¿por qué no lo reconocí?

Él era el amor de mi vida, hasta que me encontré con Tsubasa de todos modos, o... espera... _Dios mío, esto está todo tan jodido._

— Además, Tomoyo, tienes que darte cuenta de que después de que Shaoran se fue y no me contacto de nuevo, fue muy doloroso para mí que, en mi opinión, todavía era ese chico en el techo conmigo, casi... no lo sé, congelado en el tiempo. Era más fácil para mí convencerme de que permaneció allí, en un sentido real. En vez de imaginarlo caminando en el mundo, sin preocuparse por mí, duele mucho. Supongo que lo he compartimentado. Allí estaba el mundo real, y luego estaba ese chico... perdido en el pasado. Tsubasa apareció y él era parte de la vida real, completamente separado de ese chico en el techo. —Me froto los ojos—, Dios, ¿Tengo algún sentido?

— Sí, creo que lo entiendo. Tengo algunas cosas en mi pasado, es cierto, nada demasiado traumático, pero ya sabes, cosas que prefiero dejar en mi pasado por una razón u otra y las cosas pongo en una categoría especial llamada "cosas que he decidido no volver a pensar otra vez". —Ella ríe una risa tranquila.

Sonrío.

— Sí, algo por el estilo.

Las dos estamos de nuevo en silencio por un minuto o dos y entonces digo.

— La cosa es que creo que una parte de mí lo reconoció, algo visceral, algo más instintivo. Acabe de no cuestionarlo suficiente, porque sinceramente, no quería. Tal vez lo sabía y decidí no admitirlo a mí misma. Siempre he sido buena cerrando las cosas que se sentían desagradables para mí. —Digo con tristeza. —Todo fue tan intenso con Tsubasa... Shaoran... lo que sea. Por Dios, esto es como uno de esos lugares locos donde la gente de repente vuelve a la vida por todo el mundo.

Me froto los ojos doloridos. Tomoyo me mira con tristeza.

— Fue muy útil para ti durante mucho tiempo. —Asiento con la cabeza.

Estamos en silencio por un minuto y Tomoyo está frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cuál era el nombre completo de Shaoran, Sakura?

Busco en mi mente por un minuto. Obviamente conozco su nombre y apellido, ¿pero recuerdo su segundo nombre? Y entonces mis ojos se abren y susurro, —Shaoran Tsubasa Li. —Dejo caer mi cabeza en mi mano—. ¿Estoy completamente ciega?

— No, todo parece claro ahora que sabes la verdad, nena. Estabas... atrapada. No es difícil de entender. Pero él te debe una explicación. Él necesita decirte qué carajo pasó hace ocho años, y por qué ha estado mintiéndote acerca de quién es ahora. Entonces decide si puedes aceptar lo que él tiene que decir.

Siento el peso de la situación de nuevo y las lágrimas vienen a mis ojos.

— Voy a perderlo otra vez, ¿no? O es eso, o voy a tener que dejarlo ir. No sé si puedo hacerlo dos veces. No sé si voy a sobrevivir eso de nuevo.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. Vamos a dar un paso a la vez. Touya estará en casa a las cinco. Vamos a tener una buena cena, sólo nosotros tres. Tendremos vino. Te quedarás aquí con nosotros esta noche. Te sentirás mejor por la mañana y entonces puedes decidir si estás lista para dejar que el chico lobo tiene lo que decir. —Ella me guiña el ojo.

Dios, me siento tan afortunada de tenerla. Los amigos son la familia que eliges por ti mismo. Nunca ha sido más claro para mí que he hecho muy buenas decisiones en esta categoría.

Después de cenar y actualizar a Touya sobre la zona de penumbra que es mi vida ahora mismo, destapamos una botella de vino y realmente me río un par de veces en sus intentos de hacerme reír con sus historias de amor de adolescentes fallidas.

Tanto como Touya y Tomoyo han logrado distraerme, sé que voy a tener que enfrentarme a la realidad en la mañana, así que tomo prestado un par de pijamas de Tomoyo y me voy. En la cama enciendo el teléfono. Hay 14 nuevas llamadas de Tsubasa/Shaoran. Hay cuatro mensajes de texto, básicamente, pidiendo que lo llame, y un correo de voz. Con dedos temblorosos, lo escucho.

— _Sakura, Dios, yo... por favor llámame. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí. Saliste corriendo y ni siquiera sé si estás bien. Bebé, por favor, hazme saber que estás bien. Al menos eso. Incluso si no quieres hablar conmigo... o, incluso si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo_ pausa y una temblorosa respiración _por favor, hazme saber que estás a salvo. Fui a tu apartamento y no estabas allí y es tarde y yo... por favor que estés bien._

Pausa y luego click

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Escribo un mensaje de texto rápido a Tsubasa/Shaoran, 2 palabras.

 **Estoy segura.**

Espero un par de minutos pero no hay respuesta. Apago mi teléfono de nuevo y caigo en un sueño inquieto.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano y la casa de Touya y Tomoyo está tranquila. Sin querer despertarlos, escribo una nota rápida y salgo furtivamente por la puerta en silencio. Cojo el autobús a mi apartamento y entro. Me quedo bajo el agua caliente, me afeito por todas partes y, cuando salgo, me siento renovada y lista para enfrentar el día, sea lo que sea que pueda traer. Me visto en un par de jeans favoritos y un suéter de manga y capucha verde, que se ajusta alrededor de mis caderas y tiene un cinturón en la cintura. Me pongo mis cortas botas marrones y pongo mi pelo en un moño desordenado después de secarlo parcialmente. Me pongo rímel, un poco de colorete y un poco de brillo labial.

Han pasado semanas desde que he hecho un adecuado viaje de compras y, entonces dejo mi casa en busca de café. Camino a un Starbucks a 20 minutos y 45 min. Más tarde tengo cafeína y he comido medio muffin de arándanos y me siento semi-humana.

Doy la vuelta a la esquina de mi apartamento y de inmediato, espío un BMW plateado oscuro de Tsubasa aparcado enfrente. Camino despacio por la cuadra y él está delante de mí antes de que haga la mitad del camino.

Se ve como el infierno, como si no hubiese pegado un ojo y no puedo evitarlo, quiero calmarlo. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y me está mirando con una expresión de anhelo e incertidumbre, su hermoso rostro, una mezcla de inseguridad, que me golpea justo en el intestino. Esa mirada, me doy cuenta, la que hizo que mi corazón lata más rápido en mi pecho desde el principio, todo es Shaoran, mi chico incierto.

Sé que me ha mentido, y sé que debo desconfiar de él en este momento, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón está gritándome, _¡Tu Shaoran_ _está de vuelta! ¡Está justo en frente de ti! ¡Ve por él! ¡Tu hermoso chico está aquí! ¡AQUI!_

Y el amor que envuelve mi corazón es tan abrumador que casi me caigo de rodillas en ese mismo momento.

 _Esto no es bueno._

Quiero ser distante. Quiero jugar fresca, tranquila y serena. Quiero seguir siendo independiente hasta que me explique algo que derretirá mi corazón. Quiero que no haya nada que pueda decir para que derrita mi corazón. Estoy suplicando para que diga algo que va a derretir mi corazón.

Soy un desastre.

Y así que corro. _Una vez más._ Trato de pasarlo a su alrededor, trato de correr rápido y duro a la seguridad de mi apartamento. Trato de escapar de mi confusión y mi miedo, y sí, del amor, pero Tsubasa da unos pasos para a un lado con facilidad y me sostiene por detrás y peleo, pero es demasiado fuerte y me lleva a la puerta de mi edificio y ruge en mi oído, — _ **dame tu llave, Sakura**_ , —y como una niña obediente, tomo la llave de mi bolso y se la paso.

 _¿Dónde está Maurice cuando realmente estoy siendo maltratada?_

Él abre la puerta de enfrente y luego me acarrea dentro como si no pesara más que un saco de arroz. Utiliza la misma llave para abrir la puerta de mi apartamento y entonces me deja dentro, cerrándola detrás de él.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, él respirando con dificultad y yo mirando, por varios segundos.

Finalmente, deja caer su cabeza y dirige sus dedos por el pelo. _¡Oh, Dios, no hagas eso!_

— Sakura, tenemos que hablar y tenemos que hablarahora.

— ¿Por qué tienes que decidir cuándo tenemos que hablar? ¿No es mi llamada, _Tsubasa_? ¿O debería llamarte Shaoran? ¿Voy por ambos? Por favor, dame una pista aquí.

Cierra los ojos por un minuto como si estuviera realmente demasiado cansado para hacer frente a mi mierda. ¡Y no es que no tiene precio!

— Sakura... favor ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Vas a escucharme? Esto ha sido un infierno para mí. Por favor, sólo quiero que me digas que me _escucharás_ , realmente escuchar.

— ¿Infierno para _ti_? Oh, por favor, Tsubasa. No quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles contigo. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una bebida? ¿Un masaje en los pies? —Lo fulmino con la mirada.

Suspira como si apenas me tolerara.

— Siéntate, Sakura. Ahora.

Quiero cercarlo con una barandilla. Quiero decirle que se vaya al carajo. Pero, en cambio, hago como él dice, dejándome caer en el sofá mientras él sigue destacándose por encima de mí.

Finalmente, exhala y se pasa la mano por el pelo. ¡ _Una vez más! ¿Cuántas veces ahora? Está tratando de matarme._ Se deja caer en el sofá conmigo, pero en el otrolado.

— Si necesitas algo, ve por el o ahora. Vamos a hablar y esto puede tomar un tiempo. Ten lo que necesitas para sentirte cómoda y luego siéntate en el sofá.

Lo miro durante unos segundos y luego exhalo también.

— Estoy bien, Tsubasa... Shaoran. Por favor, vamos a terminar con esto. —Pellizco mi nariz, masajeando lejos un dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía.

Se acerca a mí ahora, y de repente todo es demasiado para mí. El olor de él, la expresión de su rostro, mis emociones, y llevo mis manos a mi cara y lloro. Tsubasa/Shaoran no dice ni una palabra, pero lo oigo acercarse y de repente estoy en su regazo, siendo acunada en sus brazos y su rostro está enterrado en mi cabello.

Saco mis manos de mi cara y ahogo fuera.

— ¡Te _esperé_! Esperé y esperé y sólo desapareciste. No sabía si estabas vivo o muerto. ¡No sabía si habías decidido iniciar una nueva vida y no escribirme más o _qué_! Y aún así esperé. Y la verdad, a pesar de que ni siquiera lo reconozco a mí misma, _todavía_ estaba esperando hasta el día en que entraste a mi vida, ¡llamándote con otro nombre! ¡Nunca dejé de esperar por un chico que me arrojo como si no fuera nada!

Estoy llorando y asfixiándome y prácticamente hiperventilando ahora, pero Tsubasa/Shaoran sólo me tira apretada contra su cuerpo grande, meciéndome, susurrando sonidos de consuelo contra mi cabello. Y ¿Cómo es que este hombre me puede consolar por algo como esto? Él es la _causa_ de estas lágrimas. Y, sin embargo, me aferro a él de todos modos.

Después de unos minutos, mi llanto desaparece y vuelvo mi rostro hacia él. Hay lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas también. Tomo mis pulgares y las limpio. Entonces mis manos están en su rostro, mis pulgares deslizándose por su frente, su fuerte mandíbula, sus pómulos, por su nariz, los ojos moviéndose junto con mis dedos, tomando cada parte de su rostro varonil, pero finalmente veo al chico que estuvo una vez allí también, _dejándome_ ver al chico que tal vez sabía que estaba allí todo el tiempo.

Mis manos se quedan quietas y lo miro a sus ojos color marrón oscuro y de repente, de alguna manera, estamos besándonos. Su lengua está en mi boca y estamos gimiendo y cuando arrastra el jersey por encima de mi cabeza y me tira del sujetador hacia abajo y se burla de mis pezones con lamidas de su lengua, jadeo su nombre.

— ¡Shaoran! —Un profundo gruñido de satisfacción viene de su garganta y de repente estoy sobre mi espalda y está por encima de mí, exigiendo.

— Dilo de nuevo.

— Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran, —gimo, llegando a él y envolviendo mis piernas a su alrededor—. Hazme el amor, Shaoran.

No sé lo que va a contarme de por qué rompió la promesa que me hizo, por qué ha estado mintiéndome, no sé si voy a ser capaz de perdonarlo o no. Pero, pase lo que pase, quiero esto, yo lo quiero, mi Shaoran, conmigo gritando su nombre, _por lo menos un momento._

Vuelve a mis pechos, presionando besos reverentes alrededor de mis pezones fruncidos antes de succionarlos de uno en uno en su boca. Me retuerzo y me froto contra la erección que siento a través de sus pantalones. Estoy en llamas, cada terminación nerviosa zumba por mi deseo a este hombre.

— Por favor, —le ruego—. Te necesito.

— Mi Sakura, —respira, se inclina hacia un lado y mete la mano entre mis muslos, moviendo su dedo sobre mi pezón hinchado, y regresando su boca a mí pecho.

Comienza moviendo el dedo igualando al ritmo de la succión en mi pezón y doblo una rodilla y la dejó caer en el lado del sillón, dándole más acceso.

Respiro su nombre.

— Shaoran, —mientras reemplaza su dedo con su pulgar en mi hinchado bulto nervioso y desliza un dedo dentro de mí, lentamente lo mueve hacia adentro y hacia fuera, agregando dulce placer. Está tocando mi cuerpo como un instrumento y estoy borracha de excitación embriagadora, de necesidad. Todo pensamiento racional se ha ido.

Abro los ojos, sintiendo los párpados pesados y con voz entrecortada jadeo otro gemido. Shaoran ha dejado mi pecho y está viendo mi cara. Su mandíbula apretada con el esfuerzo de mantener su control, mientras pospone su propio placer para darme el mío.

Sus dedos rozan y empujan, en constante cambio de tempo, manteniéndome en el borde hasta que estoy loca por la necesidad de venirme.

— ¡Shaoran!, —Ruego, mis caderas subiendo para reclamar mi propia satisfacción de su mano.

Añade otro dedo y coge el ritmo, frotando y empujando rítmicamente ahora. Gimo en voz alta, y sin aliento.

— _Si._

Shaoran también gime y el único sonido en la habitación son mis jadeos y los ruidos resbaladizos de sus dedos bombeando dentro y fuera de mí.

— Ven a mí, Sakura, —gruñe.

Y mientras mi cuerpo se tensa y me arqueó levantándome del sofá, intensas olas de éxtasis fluyen a través de mí. Grito su nombre y oigo la cremallera y luego me está volteando y sus manos están en mis caderas mientras me arrastra hacia arriba por lo que mi culo está en el aire y se sumerge en mi sexo en un fuerte gemido. No estoy segura de si es suyo o mío, o de ambos.

De rodillas detrás de mí, comienza empujando sus caderas, gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, y yo le respondo.

— Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran.

Mi cerebro está nublado con pasión pero en algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, entiendo que a pesar de que hemos hecho docenas de veces el amor, estamos reunidos aquí y ahora como Sakura y Shaoran y me dan ganas de llorar por la intensidad de eso.

Continúa empujando rítmicamente, manteniendo mis caderas firmes para que pueda aporrear dentro de mí y es primitivo y casi áspero, su polla golpeando mi cuello con cada embestida. Siento otro orgasmo construyendo en mi interior al escuchar el sonido rítmico de sus muslos golpeando contra mi culo.

Su respiración es dura ya que sigue jadeando mi nombre, sus embestidas cada vez más y más rápidas, y el olor de nuestros sexos llenando la habitación.

Alcanza alrededor de mi cadera y presiona su dedo en mi clítoris y voy directamente a otro clímax, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y empujando mi culo hacia atrás para encontrarme con el empuje su polla.

Él gruñe y gime y sus movimientos se vuelven más lentos mientras se desliza dentro y fuera de mí con tranquilidad, llegando a su propio orgasmo. Se detiene y pone su cabeza contra mi espalda mientras nuestra respiración se ralentiza.

Permanecemos así durante largos minutos, hasta que mis piernas se rinden y comienzo a hundirme en el sofá. Tira de mí y me coge por la cintura, girándome. Nos aferramos el uno al otro. Él se inclina ligeramente hacia un lado de mí para que pueda soportar su peso. Finalmente, mientras nuestra respiración vuelve a la normalidad, se sienta, tirando de mí con él y poniéndome de vuelta en su regazo. Se recuesta en el sofá y toma mi cara entre sus manos, mirando fijamente a mis ojos.

— Te amo, Sakura, —dice en voz baja—. Sea lo que sea que piensas acerca de lo que voy a decir, tienes que saber eso. Siempre te he amado. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Ni por un segundo en ocho años.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia él, cerrando los ojos contra las lágrimas que amenazan de nuevo.

— Déjame ir a limpiarme y luego hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asiente con la cabeza, cerrando la cremallera de sus vaqueros e inclinándose hacia adelante en sus muslos.

Tiro de mi suéter y entro al baño para asearme. Cuando vuelvo, me siento en el sofá al lado de Shaoran. Todavía está sentado con los codos apoyados en sus muslos, la cabeza hacia abajo, pero mientras me siento, se sienta de nuevo. No me mira por un minuto y luego.

— Creo que el mejor lugar para comenzar es mi llegada a Tokyo.

Continuara…


	27. Chapter 27

**SCC no me pertenece, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 27**

— Está bien, pero primero, ¿por qué te cambiaste el nombre?

Suspira.

— Kaho me preguntó si podría ayudarme a conseguir un nuevo comienzo si empezaba a usar mi segundo nombre, y por supuesto, mi nuevo apellido. Dije que no al principio, pero después de esa primera semana, estaba de acuerdo que quería ser alguien más, sinceramente, quería escapar de mi mismo. Por supuesto, el cambio de nombre no puede hacer eso, pero me pareció un buen comienzo por el momento. Me inscribí en la escuela como Tsubasa Romaya y nadie me ha llamado Shaoran hasta ahora.

Asiento con la cabeza. No puedo fingir que no lo entiendo. En muchas ocasiones durante mi vida, si alguien me hubiera ofrecido la oportunidad de ser alguien que no fuera Sakura Kinomoto, habría sido una oferta muy tentadora.

—Tienes que saber que cuando te dejé aquí, quise decir cada palabra que dije arriba en el techo esa noche. Lo dije desde el alma. Sabía que nunca habría nadie más para mí, y no me equivoqué. Nunca lo ha habido. —Él me mira inquisitivamente.

—Me dijiste que había un montón de mujeres, Shaoran, —susurro, volviendo la cabeza lejos de él para mirar por la ventana por un minuto. No puedo mentir, me duele ahora que sé quién realmente es.

—Ninguna de ellas significaba algo para mí. Ninguna. Ni siquiera cerca. No estoy orgulloso de eso, de hecho, me avergüenzo de ello. Pero nunca hubo alguien, excepto tú. Estaba jodido, Sakura. Pero nunca he amado a nadie, excepto tú. Tienes que creerlo, incluso si no lo entiendes.

Suspira, bajando la cabeza. Cuando mira hacia arriba.

— Llegué a Hong Kong un domingo por la noche. El lunes por la mañana, comencé mi carta. Escribí un poco el martes y el miércoles. Tenía la intención de escribirte cada día de la semana hasta el viernes y luego poner la carta en el correo el sábado. Dejé de escribir el jueves.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó el jueves? —Le pido en voz baja, mirando hacia atrás, a él, pero casi con miedo de saberlo.

Está en silencio durante un minuto y luego continúa.

— El jueves por la tarde, estaba en el sótano tratando de aprender a jugar al billar. Teníamos esta gran mesa de billar con fieltro rojo y... De todos modos, estaba tonteando. Mi nuevo papá, Phil, estaba en el trabajo. Mi nueva mamá, Kaho, como sabes... —hace una pausa, haciendo una pequeña mueca...—. Bajó con este pequeño camisón. Estaba incómodo, pero nunca había tenido ningún tipo de vida familiar normal. Pensé que quizás eso era lo que las mamás hacían, caminar con la ropa de cama. O por lo menos eso es lo que traté de decirme a mí mismo.

Mis ojos están abiertos ahora, porque estoy segura de que sé lo que viene y no sé si quiero oírlo decir esas palabras.

— Se sirvió una copa y luego me sirvió una también y la tomé, a pesar de que todo tipo de alarma se apagaban ahora. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Jugamos billar por un tiempo y terminé mi primer trago y me sirvió otro. Ella estaba haciendo todos estos tiros, inclinándose sobre la mesa de billar y era extraño, pero el alcohol empezó a adormecerme y así era más fácil fingir que era normal. —Él deja escapar una risa sin humor y mira hacia abajo. Suspira y todavía está mirando lejos de mí, pero continúa su relato, — después de un rato, comenzó a frotarse contra mí, tocándome. Yo era un joven, un chico caliente con dos copas encima y estaba confundido y luchando con lo que estaba sucediendo con esta mujer que pensé que me había llevado a su casa como mi madre. —Suspira de nuevo, —mierda, esto es duro.

Quiero tocarlo, de alguna manera, pero instintivamente sé que eso no es lo correcto por eso me callo y quedo quieta.

Finalmente, continúa.

— Por lo que ella acabó completamente desnuda y se inclinó sobre la mesa de billar y comenzó a pedirme que la tomara. Ella me sedujo, pero no me resistí muy fervientemente. Follé a mi nueva _mamá_ sobre la mesa de billar en el sótano mientras mi nuevo _papá_ estaba en el trabajo. ¿Cómo mierda de enfermo es eso?

Las lágrimas ruedan libremente por mis mejillas ahora y ahogo un sollozo.

Él sigue mirando al frente, cuando dice.

— Cenamos esa noche en familia y ¡mi padre brindó por su hijo de nuevo! Apenas podía mantener la comida. Joder, me odiaba a mí mismo y lo único que podía pensar era en cómo lo había hecho una vez. Había defraudado a alguien que amaba y confiaba en mí. _Otra vez._ —Hace una pausa durante varios minutos. —Habían intentado durante varios años, pero nunca pudieron tener hijos. Phil dejó en claro para mí que estaba muy emocionado de tener un hijo ahora, que algún día podría hacerse cargo de su empresa. Habíamos hablado mucho antes de ese día, y me hizo sentirme bien acerca de mí mismo, como si pensara que era inteligente.

Me las arreglo para preguntar.

— Pensé que me dijiste que tu padre adoptivo trabajaba en un hospital de aquí.

— Lo hizo. La tecnología de rayos X que se utiliza ahora por la Seguridad Nacional, comenzó como equipo médico.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, continúa, Shaoran, —digo con rapidez.

Una mirada de dolor cruza su rostro cuando me oye decir su nombre, pero continúa.

— De todos modos, esa tarde en el sótano fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que una vez más, la gente sólo quería usarme. En primer lugar, mis padres biológicos para cuidar de mi hermana y asumir su ira contra el mundo y ahora estas dos personas. Mi nueva mamá, por razones obvias, pero entonces también era fácil torcer el interés de mi nuevo papá en tener un hijo sólo para usarlo como un caballo de trabajo, alguien para entrenar y moldear en lo que _él_ quería que yo fuera.

— Nunca nadie le importó quién era yo, lo que podía hacer por ellos, excepto tú, Sakura, y mi hermana, Fanren. Y ahora los había destruido a los dos. Le había prometido a Fanren que me haría cargo de ella y luego se estaba pudriendo en alguna instalación de funcionamiento del Estado en algún lugar y no tenía idea de dónde, y había prometido que me guardaría para ti, serte fiel, y sólo tarde menos de una semana para traicionarte. Honestamente pensé cortar mis muñecas, me odiaba tanto.

Agarro un pañuelo de la caja en la mesa junto a mi sofá y limpio mis mejillas.

— Shaoran, seguro que sabes ahora que el a se aprovechó de ti, ¿verdad? —digo en voz baja.

Su rostro se endurece.

— Sé lo que todos los libros de psicología dirían al respecto y si, ella estaba mal. Pero podría haber resistido más. Podía haber corrido. Podría... No sé. Pero podría haber hecho más que lo que hice. Y no sólo eso, Sakura, no se detuvo ese día. Sucedió regularmente hasta el día que me mudé y fui a la universidad. Incluso entonces, trató de seguir las cosas, pero podría evitar con éxito su avance. Afirma que está enamorada de mí y que lo sabía en el momento en que me vio en la casa de acogida. ¿Cómo de retorcido es eso? Jesús. Tenía 15 años. —Él friega su mano por su rostro.

Tiemblo.

— ¿No pensaste que podías confiar en mí lo suficiente como para decirme? —pregunto en voz baja, un sollozo hace mi voz tropezar.

— Un millón de veces pensé en cómo podría explicarte lo que pasó. Te necesitaba tan desesperadamente, pensaba que iba a morir de nostalgia. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debía decir? Ni siquiera podía darle sentido yo mismo, y mucho menos tratar de explicártelo. Estaba tan profundamente avergonzado. Y con el tiempo, he considerado el anhelo de mi penitencia por ser yo, alguien que destruyó a la gente que amaba. Lo que no podía conseguir era lo que mi silencio debía estar haciéndote.

Se queda mirando al frente, estoico.

— Con el tiempo, sin embargo, me convencí de que al estar separados, tendrías una oportunidad de luchar. Pensé que estaba roto y que algunas personas no se pueden arreglar, o si pueden, es sólo por el amor tan grande que destruye al que lo arregla. No podía destruirte más de lo que pensaba que ya lo había hecho, Sakura. Me convencí de que el conocimiento de la verdad sobre mí te habría herido más que dejarte sola. Yo sólo quería desaparecer. Sin embargo, también tienes que entender que me odiaba a mí mismo por haberte dejado. Y he sufrido tanto como tú.

Ambos estamos en silencio por varios minutos, yo sigo limpiando mis ojos, absorbiendo su respuesta, cuando continúa.

— Crecí seis pulgadas el verano que me mudé a Hong Kong y empecé a hacer deporte, hacer ejercicio. Ayudó un poco como una salida, y continué hasta la escuela secundaria, pero no ayudó lo suficiente. Empecé a beber, usar drogas, ir a fiestas, usar a chicas. En parte era porque me despreciaba a mí mismo y anhelaba algo que pudiera adormecer mi dolor, pero otra parte era porque hacía poner a Kaho muy furiosa al verme pasar por una chica tras otra y había llegado a despreciarla, también. Ella es una perra manipuladora. Estaba mintiendo a Phil, ella...

Lo interrumpo.

— Ella es pedófila, Shaoran.

Él me mira, finalmente, entonces.

— Supongo, pero asumo la responsabilidad, también. Especialmente, ya que continuó y se convirtió en nuestro secreto contra todos, en especial de mi padre. —Él mira hacia otro lado, una mirada de vergüenza cruza su rostro.

— ¿Alguna vez trataste de decirle? —Le pregunto.

— Un par de meses después de su inicio, pensé en decirle a Phil, pero me sentía tan condenadamente culpable y vergonzoso por mi parte en la situación. ¿Y si no me creía? ¿Y qué si lo hacía y los destruía? ¿Podría vivir con eso también? Finalmente, me centré en adormecerme. Y luego, aún más vergonzoso para mí, quería tener mucho una familia. Me encantaba todo lo que me estaban dando, los lujos, los viajes, las cosas que nunca había tenido antes. Y eso hizo que me odiara a mí mismo todavía más.

Se frota las manos por la cara.

— De todos modos, era una mierda en la escuela secundaria. Llevé a mis padres por el infierno. Kaho siempre rescató mi culo con mi papá, por razones obvias, y mi pobre padre solo intentaba ayudarme. Pero no había ninguna ayuda para mí, no en ese entonces. Tuvo que haber pensado, _"¿Qué coño hacemos adoptando a este niño?"_ Un millón de veces, pero nunca, nunca me dijo eso. Las cosas empezaron a ponerse mejor para mí cuando me mudé a la universidad. Finalmente llegué a cierta distancia de mi _mamá_ , —deja escapar una risa sin humor—, y comencé a pensar un poco más claramente. Mi padre y yo estábamos pasando el rato más juntos, fuera de la casa y desarrollé una relación con él, finalmente. Tuvo que haber estado dudoso que alguna vez sería lo suficientemente confiable para aprender las cuerdas en su compañía, pero un año después de que estaba fuera de la casa, vino a mí y me preguntó si iba a trabajar con él. Le dije que sí y empezamos a acercarnos aún más. Era agradable. Era un buen tipo. Un adicto al trabajo y distraído, pero decente y bueno.  
De todos modos, cuando me gradué, él y Kaho me compraron un Porsche como regalo. La noche de mi fiesta de graduación, Kaho me arrinconó en mi habitación e hizo otro de sus pases. La empujé fuera de mí y estaba enojada al respecto por lo que me atacó y me dijo que no había querido decirme, pero que había conseguido información sobre mi hermana hace años del abogado de la familia que había pedido que investigara por mí. Estaba constantemente pidiéndole que encuentre toda la información que pudiera para que la pudiera visitar. Ella me dijo que había muerto tres años antes de neumonía, pero no me lo había dicho porque sabía que me iba a molestar. Jesús. ¿Molestar? Prácticamente crié a esa niña desde que nació. Y ella lo arrojó por ahí, porque estaba loca por no querer tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Se detiene y no puedo evitarlo, agarro su mano y la aprieto. Vuelve la cabeza hacia mí, con una expresión de dolor cruzando su rostro otra vez antes de que siga.

— Corrí a toda velocidad de allí, llevando mi nuevo auto, conduciendo como un idiota, precipitándome en las esquinas, acelerando velocidades que sabía que eran peligrosas, suicidas incluso. Perdí el control, el costado golpeó un camión y lanzó el auto seis veces. O al menos eso me han dicho. No recuerdo nada de eso. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en el hospital con la cabeza envuelta en vendas y tubos saliendo de mí.

Aspiro una respiración.

— Tuve una fractura de mandíbula, se había roto el pómulo derecho y roto la nariz, todo al infierno, tenía una herida de ocho pulgadas en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, tres costillas rotas, la mano rota, dos brazos rotos y una pierna rota. Estuve en el hospital durante seis meses mientras reconstruyeron mi rostro y mi cuerpo se sanó.

— Oh Dios mío, —respiro.

— No tenía nada que hacer más que quedarme allí y auto reflexionar, por lo que en cierto sentido, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Una parte de mí en realidad había muerto y estaba renaciendo. Casi no tuve más remedio que enfrentarme a mis demonios. La parte desafortunada es que Kaho vino a verme todos los días y no había un lugar a donde pudiera correr. Un día después de que había estado allí un mes, vino a decirme que los había convencido de que me dejaran volver a casa con ella después de mis próximas par de cirugías para que ella pudiera curarme. Protesté, se enojó, le dije que era mayor de 18 años y no había manera de que la estaba dejando conseguir acercarse a mí. Trató de convencerme lanzando de nuevo el edredón y fue abajo, sobre mí. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba literalmente incapaz de detenerla, aunque estaba cercándola para cortar la mierda, no me iba a quedar mas quieto. Ahí fue cuando mi padre entró. Ella saltó hacia atrás y todos solo nos quedamos congelados, aturdidos por varios minutos y él finalmente dijo, **"¿Esta es la razón? Durante todos estos años, es por esto que nos odiaba a los dos."** Era como si todo finalmente acababa de hacer clic en su lugar para él. Luego empezó agarrándose el pecho y Kaho gritó y presionó el botón de la enfermera. Había tenido un ataque al corazón.

— Oh Dios, Shaoran, —susurro, más lágrimas corriendo por mi mejillas.

Él continúa pero suena cansado, casi monótono ahora.

— Volvió en sí a la mañana siguiente y nos pareció que se estaba recuperando pero tuvo un coágulo de sangre cinco días más tarde y eso es lo que lo mató. Puede ser común después de un ataque al corazón. La mañana en que volvió en sí, me llevaron a él, y él puso su mano sobre su corazón y me dijo lo mucho que lo sentía y que no me culpaba. Lloré como un maldito bebé.

Aprieto su mano de nuevo.

— El día después de eso, sus abogados llegaron al hospital y él cambió su testamento para darme la plena propiedad de la empresa. Kaho tiene todo lo que necesita para vivir la vida que está acostumbrada hasta el día que muera. Pero la empresa es de 100 % mía.

Los dos estamos en silencio durante un minuto, mientras considero algo.

— ¿Fue Kaho que llegó a tu habitación de hotel en Hong Kong y contestó el teléfono? —pregunto con tranquilidad.

Él pasa la mano por su rostro de nuevo.

— Sí. Ella se enteró que estaba en la ciudad y me sorprendió en mi habitación. Básicamente le dije que me gustaría que se vaya o llamaría a seguridad. Sé por experiencia lo feo que podría ponerse y no estaba listo para ello y así que le dije que iba a estar en la ducha y cerrar la puerta y si no se había ido para el momento en que salía, la expulsaría. No estaba dispuesto a darte detalles sobre ella en ese momento y por eso mentí. Se sentía cómo las mentiras se acumulaban y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso sin contarte todo. Qué puto desastre. Y todo fue por mi culpa.

Hace una pausa por un segundo y luego continúa.

— Ella también llegó al club la noche cuando salimos con Yukito y su amigo. Joe, el portero, le dijo dónde estábamos cuando ella le dijo quién era. Él no va a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Pero ese fue el momento cuando decidí que tenía que confesarte todo. Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Toma una respiración profunda, pareciendo recuperarse un poco.

— De todos modos, después de que mi padre murió, enviaron al psicólogo del hospital a verme al día siguiente y me gustaba, un verdadero bateador, nos llevamos bien. Empezó a venir a verme con regularidad después de eso y me abrí a él, la primera vez que había hablado de mi pasado, la primera vez que había hablado de ti. Una de las cosas que me dijo que realmente me golpeo fue, **"Mirar al pasado puede ser doloroso, pero puedes o huir de él, adormecerlo, o puedes aprender de él."** Había corrido de él y adormecido. Ninguna de los dos había funcionado. Era tiempo que aprendiera de él.

Cierro los ojos por un momento y cuando los abro, ambos nos estamos mirando el uno al otro con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Me di cuenta de que no podía recordar un momento en que no eras lo primero que pensaba en la mañana o la última antes de que me quedara dormido en la noche. Eres mi dueña, Sakura. Siempre lo fuiste. Tomó casi morir darme cuenta que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, a la mierda mis temores. No podía negarte más. Estaba aterrado y no sabía cómo reaccionarías a mí. Habían tenido que reconstruir varias partes de mi cara, nada tan drástico para que no me reconociera yo mismo, pero lo suficiente para que, junto con las otras cosas que hubieran cambiado en mí desde que tenía 15, me preguntara si me reconocerías de inmediato. La Primera vez que Meiling me vio fue cuando me mudé aquí, dijo que le encantaba lo que el doctor había hecho en mí, "Perfeccionado," dijo ella. Como que casi me había matado para que pudiera conseguir un poco de cirugía plástica gratis. Ella es una obra de arte.

De hecho ambos conseguimos una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes una foto de ti antes del accidente?

Piensa por un minuto.

— Tengo mi antigua licencia. —Espera. —Él saca su billetera de su chaqueta, la saca y me la da. Veo lo que quiere decir. Su cara antes del accidente todavía era devastadoramente guapo, pero casi más resistente, menos Hollywood perfecto. A decir verdad, no se ve tan diferente, pero creo que puedo ver un poco más del chico que estaba en ella. Me pregunto, sin embargo, si eso es sólo porque sé quién es él ahora.

Él continúa mientras le paso de nuevo la licencia.

— Me hice cargo de la empresa de mi padre cuando salí del hospital y le dije a la junta que la estaría trasladando a Tokio. Y cuando llegué aquí, te encontré. Estaba tan jodidamente nervioso sin embargo. Tenía todos estos sentimientos envueltos en ti y había soñado contigo todas las noches en los últimos ocho años, pero no sabía si te casaste, tal vez tuviste un hijo... no sabía. También me pregunté si eras la misma chica que conocí, si mis fantasías eran parte de mi propia creación o si se tratara de la realidad. Así que decidí seguirte un poco, tener una idea de ti. Me di cuenta de que eras mi misma Sakura, única, increíblemente, aún más hermosa en todos los sentidos de lo que recordaba. Robaste mi aliento y ni siquiera había llegado estar cerca de ti todavía. Había pensado en presentarme como alguien que había conocido a Shaoran, pero no estaba seguro de la mejor manera de interpretarlo o si me habrías reconocido o qué. Estaba tratando de resolverlo, de mirarlo de todos los ángulos cuando me sorprendiste. Sé que suena como si estuviera tratando de manipularte, pero tienes que entenderlo. Me di cuenta que estaba incluso más profundamente enamorado de ti que cuando tenía 15 y eso fue por solo seguirte por ahí por una semana. No podía arriesgarme diciéndote la verdad y que escaparas.

Suspira.

— Me tomaste por sorpresa ese día y me obligaste a tomar una decisión sobre la marcha. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que no me habías reconocido, solté la mentira sobre Shaoran muriendo. Me dijiste que él ( _yo_ ) te había traicionado, así que seguí adelante con ello. Sólo quería mucho estar cerca de ti. No quería que me dijeras que te deje en paz. Casi te lo cuento muchas veces. Estaba casi seguro de que te diste cuenta de que era yo la noche en que te llevé a casa en nuestra primera cita y nos sentamos en el auto frente a frente, exactamente igual que la noche en que te di un beso en el tejado.

Vuelvo a pensar en ese momento en su auto, dándome cuenta que _había_ sentido algo, pero había decidido no examinarlo muy de cerca. Había querido tanto sólo disfrutar de la nueva emoción de pasar tiempo con Tsubasa.

También pienso en los momentos extraños en la suite del ático del Hilton cuando me sorprendió. ¿Lo hubiera sabido entonces también? ¿O no? O en el club, su expresión de enojo mientras me estaba protegiendo de alguna manera tan familiar... Pero, de nuevo, había optado por no pensar en lo que esos momentos significaban.

O cómo había dejado que me llevara tan lejos de mi zona de seguridad una y otra vez, y cómo había confiado en él a pesar de las preguntas que seguían apareciendo y las cosas que no explicaba. Algo en mí había confiado en él innatamente y ahora entiendo por qué.

— No sé si hice lo correcto, Sakura, pero después de haberte mentido, me dije que te daría el tiempo que tardaras en darte cuenta de que debemos estar juntos y luego te diría la verdad. Simplemente fue más difícil y más difícil de hacerlo y estaba tan malditamente feliz de tenerte de nuevo en mi vida, para llegar a abrazarte y hacerte sonreír, y también para volverte a descubrir, que seguía posponiendo el momento en que tal vez decidieras irte, el momento en que me dirías que no me podrías perdonar por abandonarte.

Pasa sus dedos por el cabello y se detiene para luego continuar.

— Lo siento. Lo siento por hacerte daño, por mentirte, por todas las mentiras que mantuve acumuladas, pero no puedo arrepentirme completamente de lo que hice, porque hizo que te dieras cuenta de lo que somos juntos, sin tener que hacer frente a la forma en que te he hecho daño hace ocho años, de forma inmediata, sin necesidad de ese equipaje. Sabía que tendríamos que ir allí con el tiempo, pero no puedo lamentar que viste lo que todavía somos juntos, antes de hacer frente al choque de nuestro pasado. ¿Eso aún tiene sentido? ¿Eso me hace un completo idiota?

Suspiro y continúo.

— No sé, Shaoran. Lo que sí sé, sin embargo, es que no puedo poner completamente toda la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. Si te digo la verdad, a lo largo sentí como algo entre nosotros era tan familiar, algo que era persistente en mí todo el tiempo y elegí no hacer frente a ello, incluso a mí misma.

Hago una pausa y me deja recoger mis pensamientos antes de continuar.

— Siempre he sido buena en llevar las cosas a un lado que no quiero pensar, buena en perderme en mi propia cabeza. Es por eso que soy buena inventando historias, creo. Ser capaz de escapar a una tierra de sueños era un instinto de supervivencia para mí. Tal vez lo hice contigo, también. Interiormente sabía que había algo que no me permitía pensar. Dejé que me mientas porque la mentira se sentía bien. Admito eso ahora.

Se vuelve hacia mí totalmente, sus ojos suplicantes.

— No voy a dejar que te hagas responsable de nada de esto. Tal vez has hecho algunas decisiones inconscientes, pero no puedes culparte por eso. Hice todas las decisiones conscientes. El único culpable de esta situación soy yo. Entiendo que necesitas más espacio para digerir todo. Pero, por favor, por favor, Sakura, no puedo perderte otra vez. Nunca lo sobreviviría dos veces. ¿Puedes al menos intentar perdonarme? ¿Para entender por qué? —Su voz está estrangulada.

Pauso y luego digo en voz baja.

— No lo sé. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, Shaoran. Me acabas de contar ocho años de vida... una vida muy jodida... para los dos. —Me río sin ganas—. ¿Podemos... puedo tener un poco de espacio para pensar, por favor?

Él mira al frente durante un minuto y luego comienza a ponerse de pie, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y mirándome a los ojos.

— Sí, es difícil para mí, porque hemos perdido mucho tiempo ya. Pero sí, te daré lo que necesites.

Se levanta y se dirige directamente a mi puerta. Pone su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero no lo gira y no se vuelve a mirarme cuando dice,

— ¿Tu habilidad con las historias, Sakura? No se trata de perderte en tu propia mente, o que vives en un lugar de ensueño. Se trata de la belleza de tu corazón. Se trata de ser capaz de elevarse por encima incluso en las peores de las situaciones. Es una de las razones de por qué te he amado cada día desde que tenía 11 años.

Y con eso, abre la puerta, sale y cierra silenciosamente detrás él. Miro a la puerta cerrada durante un minuto y luego llevo mis rodillas hasta el pecho, cierro los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas caigan de nuevo.

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

**SCC no me pertenece, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **, al final voy a dar el nombre del libro y de la autora.**

 **Pequeño Lobo**

 **Capítulo 28**

Acabo quedándome dormida en mi sofá, agotada, física y mentalmente por todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Me siento dolorida y hueca y creo que, aturdida, esto debe ser lo que la gente quiere decir cuando dicen que están, desconsolados.

Cuando me despierto, son más de las ocho, por lo que pongo una pizza congelada en el horno, y luego de pie en el mostrador de la cocina mientras la como. Caigo en la cama a las diez, después de ver Brave heart en DVD y duermo directamente hasta las siete de la mañana cuando mi despertador suena.

Me arrastro a trabajar, y mientras tiro de mi carro a la suite del ático, los recuerdos de mi y Tsubasa, no _Shaoran_ , en la silla del dormitorio me asaltan. Me pongo los auriculares y comienzo a limpiar y mi mente va a trabajar también, tratando de dar sentido a todo lo que Shaoran dejó en mi regazo hace unas horas.

No soy una experta, por cualquier medio sobre el abuso sexual en los hombres, pero tengo que pensar que se trata de una cuestión muy complicada, ya que el abusador probablemente no usa la fuerza o la violencia. Kaho definitivamente no lo hizo, a pesar de que está claro para mí que ella se aprovechó de la ingenuidad y la inocencia de un menor de edad, su hijo, ¡Por amor de Dios! Incluso si el propio Shaoran se niega a poner la responsabilidad por completo sobre los hombros de ella.

¿Tal vez debería hablar con un experto en la materia para tratar de entender mejor? Dios mío, qué situación completamente repugnante. Pensé que había oído todo. Pero siempre era este tipo de historias que antecede a los niños de ponerlos en hogares de acogida. Sacudo mi cabeza.

¿Pero su decisión de permitir dejarme colgada por su propia vergüenza? Vuelvo a pensar en la devastación y la desesperación que sentía mientras pasaban los meses sin tener noticias de él. Y entonces me lo imagino allí en Hong Kong, adormecido a sí mismo con el alcohol y las drogas, teniendo relaciones sexuales con multitudes (aparentemente) de chicas al azar y luego mujeres.

Me estremezco. ¡Pero _Dios_ , tenía 15 años! Y era un niño de una familia deshecha, con absolutamente nadie que lo guíe. Tomó la decisión equivocada, ¿pero puedo perdonarlo ahora por lo que hizo en ese entonces, sabiendo que habría vuelto y aconsejando a ese dolorido y confuso chico si podía y ayudarlo a tomar una decisión diferente?

Y la tercera cuestión, la mentira que dijo para insertarse en mi vida, _una vez más_ poniendo sus propias necesidades y deseos antes que los míos. No puedo decir por completo que su pensamiento estaba fuera de base. Mientras estoy pensando todo esto, tengo la ventaja (¿O desventaja?) De saber que Shaoran y yo somos mágicos juntos, nos ajustamos en todo lo que hay que adaptarse. Sería más fácil describir a Shaoran como alguien de mi pasado que me ha defraudado, que no se puede confiar si no estuviera íntimamente familiarizada ahora con el hombre. Y él es un buen hombre. No puedo negar eso.

¿Es esto tan confuso? ¿Estoy respondiendo a mis preguntas con facilidad? ¿O estoy tratando demasiado duro para que esto esté bien porque estoy enamorada de Tsubasa, em, Shaoran Romaya?

Dejo de pasar la aspiradora mientras ese pensamiento se forma. Estoy enamorada de Tsubasa/Shaoran Romaya. Sí, definitivamente estoy enamorada del hombre. Lo he estado por un tiempo ahora. Amé al chico, sí. Pero mi amor por el hombre, es de una intensidad que nunca podría haber imaginado cuando tenía 14 años.

Sólo tengo que vivir con estos pensamientos por un día o dos. Lo siento, Shaoran, sé que no quieres darme un montón de tiempo, pero no se puede apresurar esto tampoco. Empujo mi carro fuera de la habitación y sigo por el pasillo.

:—:—:

Al día siguiente, me encuentro con Yukito para el café después del trabajo y le informo sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, finalmente, también le cuento todo acerca de Shaoran... Tsubasa... ¿quién es Shaoran? _¡Dios!_

Me mira con la boca abierta poco después de que he hablado por unos ininterrumpidamente treinta minutos.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me invitaste a un _café_ para poner todo esto en mí en vez de unos tragos en un bar? ¡Jesús!

Sonrío suavemente.

— Sí, estoy en el vagón de forma temporal. Si me pongo a beber ahora, nunca podría parar.

— De acuerdo. Bueno, wow es el eufemismo del siglo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Suspiro.

— Todavía estoy tratando de entenderlo. — Entonces empiezo diciéndole lo que he trabajado hasta ahora y por qué.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

— No justifico la mentira, Lujo, pero si pienso en ello, puedo entender su caso por querer comenzar con un borrón y cuenta nueva y ver lo que ustedes dos podrían ser todo juntos. No sé si eso está bien, y ciertamente no fue honesto, pero puedo ver dónde estaba su mente.

Asiento con la cabeza, mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla.

— No me gusta, pero al mismo tiempo, es más difícil para mí no tener en cuenta el hecho de que estamos muy bien juntos. Lo qué es difícil es que creo que le habría dado la oportunidad de explicar y tratado de escucharlo si se hubiese presentado como Shaoran de una. — Frunzo el ceño—. Creo.

— No quería contar con eso a pesar de todo. Y sólo pasó seis meses en una cama de hospital, dándose cuenta de que eras y eres la única mujer a la que siempre amará. Él como que tenía mucho en juego en que lo aceptes de nuevo en tu vida. — Tiene las manos en alto—, sólo haciendo de abogado del diablo.

Suspiro.

— Lo sé. Hay tantos diferentes niveles de emoción para mí. Estoy tratando de pasar a través de todos ellos.

Está en silencio durante un minuto o dos.

— Sabes, sé un poco sobre el abuso sexual en los hombres. — Él me mira con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué? — Susurro—. Oh, Dios mío, Yuki, nunca dijiste nada.

— Lo sé. Es un tema muy difícil para mí a pesar de que he hecho un montón de paz con lo que me pasó. Quería decirte tantas veces, pero es sólo una cosa difícil para sacar a colación. Tengo que darle mi apoyo a Shaoran por hablar de todos los de tal es de eso contigo. Es un tema muy confuso para nosotros los sobrevivientes.

— ¿Quién fue? ¿Cuántos años tenías? — Pregunto en voz baja.

— Yo tenía 14 años. Fue un vecino que era unos años mayor que yo. Afortunadamente, se mudó poco después de que comenzó a abusar de mí. Pero lo llevé conmigo durante algún tiempo antes de que finalmente le dijera a mi mamá. Había empezado a actuar raro y ella estaba confundida, no entendía por qué. Un día me quebré y le conté todo. Ella me metió en asesoramiento muy rápidamente después de eso. Y… — continúa, — una de las partes más confusas para mí era sentirme como que debí haberlo buscado que sucediera ya que mi cuerpo cooperaba. Suena como si Shaoran luchara con ese problema también. Es bastante común.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Definitivamente asume la responsabilidad de dejar que esto suceda, y luego dejar que siga continuando.

— La cosa es que los perpetradores de abusos sexuales son maestros de la manipulación en hacer que su víctima se sienta por lo menos parcialmente responsable. De esta manera, son menos propensos a informar de ello. Además, había un elemento añadido en que su abusador fuera una mujer y su _madre_ adoptiva. —Hace una mueca, pero continúa. — Hablar con un experto le ayudara a ver que actuar y ser sexualmente promiscuo es _realmente_ muy común en las personas que han experimentado algo como él lo hizo. No sé si estaría haciéndolo tan bien como lo estoy haciendo sin haber hablado con alguien acerca de ello.

Mis ojos se llenan y tomo la mano de Yukito.

— Gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo. Otra razón de por qué eres tan increíble, Yuki. Sonríe.

— Sé que tienes un montón de sentimientos envueltos en tu chico, buenos y malos y sé que todavía estas decidiendo si vas a ser capaz de continuar más allá de las cosas que él es el responsable de que te hicieran daño. Pero él es un sobreviviente también, al igual que yo, y se merece mucho crédito por haber venido del otro lado de eso. No todo el mundo lo hace así.

Aprieto su mano y digo.

— ¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo?

Él me sonríe.

— No te culpo. Soy muy adorable.

:—:—:

Pasé los siguientes días con la guardia baja. Básicamente, voy a trabajar, vuelvo a casa y vuelvo al trabajo.

Paso dos horas en el teléfono con Tomoyo el lunes por la noche, actualizándola y volver a contar la historia de Tsubasa me emociona una vez más, Tomoyo logra hacerme reír como de costumbre. Tengo unos increíbles amigos.

Cuando llego a casa desde el trabajo la noche del martes, hay un sobre debajo de la puerta de mi apartamento y lo abro mientras de una patada me quito los zapatos, arqueando y flexionando los pies para sacar el dolor.

Hay dos páginas en el interior y saco la primera. Mi respiración se frena cuando me doy cuenta de que es de Shaoran y me doy cuenta de lo que es.

Es la carta que había empezado a escribirme cuando llegó a Hong Kong.

 _¡Oh Dios!_

Caigo en mi sofá y con las manos temblorosas, empiezo a leer su letra adolescente. _La mantuvo._

 _Lunes:_

 _Querida Sakura,_

 _Ya te extraño. Tanto, que ni siquiera lo creerías. O espero que sí, porque espero que me estés extrañando tanto como yo._

 _Volamos sobre el océano ayer por la noche y todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería tener esa experiencia contigo. Sigo recogiendo cosas en mi mente que quiero decir, mostrar, experimentar contigo. Las voy a escribir a todas para que cuando vaya por ti en tan sólo cuatro cortos años, podemos empezar la lista. Nada es tan divertido o interesante, como lo es contigo. No sé cómo haces eso — la forma de hacer las cosas más mundanas parecer mágicas. Tal vez eso es lo que hace el amor. Y yo te amo, Sakura Kinomoto. Te amo hasta mis huesos._

 _P.D. Puse mi dirección y número de teléfono en la parte inferior de esta carta. ¡Escríbeme tan pronto como tengas esto!_

 _Martes:_

 _Sakura, es tan extraño llamar a otra persona mamá y papá, pero eso es lo que Kaho y Phil me han pedido que los llame— Phil parecía más entusiasmado que ella y Kaho parecía un poco enojada, pero creo que podría ser porque piensa que se ve demasiado joven para tener un hijo adolescente. Ella es bonita para ser una madre, pero nadie es tan bonita como tú. Cuando me miras con tus grandes ojos verdes y sonríes con esa sonrisa reservada sólo para mí, creo que mi corazón va a saltar fuera de mi pecho. Estoy imaginando tus labios perfectos en este momento y quiero besarte otra vez, mucho que duele. Sigo reviviendo nuestro beso y pensando en cómo fue el mejor momento de mi vida._

 _Mi madre (Kaho) me preguntó hoy si puede ser que quiera empezar a ir por Tsubasa como una especie de nuevo comienzo aquí. Lo pensé y pensé en lo que sería bueno dejar a la persona que fui en el pasado, de dejar mi vida atrás. Pero luego me di cuenta de que eso te incluiría y así que le dije que no. Tuyo, S._

 _Miércoles:_

 _Hola, Sakura,_

 _Fuimos a un restaurante la última noche en el que las olas del mar ¡llegan hasta las ventanas de cristal! Era salvaje, pero hermoso. No quería decirles a mi mamá y papá que fue el primer restaurante "real" que había estado alguna vez porque siempre digo cosas por el estilo, tienen esta mirada triste en sus caras, y eso me hace sentir pequeño. Sé que tú sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Siempre lo haces. Eso es lo que más extraño de estar contigo._

 _Me sentía triste en la boca del estómago cuando pensaba en eso la noche anterior y así que en vez pensé en lo que este lugar sería para traerte cuando te lo propusiera. Supongo que no será una sorpresa si te lo digo ahora, pero ya sé que voy a casarme contigo algún día y así que está bien si conoces el lugar donde quiero preguntártelo. Voy a tratar de mantener el anillo y las palabras que planeo decirte en secreto. Ja ja._

 _Te amo, Sakura. Te amaré por siempre._

 _Tuyo Shaoran._

Sollozo, calientes lágrimas de dolor corriendo por mis mejillas mientras me imagino a mí misma esperando esta carta y me imagino a Shaoran escribirla, todavía teniendo esperanzas, siendo mi hermoso niño, hasta ese siguiente día.

Quiero golpear algo, tirar algo y escucharlo hacerse añicos, para hacer que el sonido acompañe la sensación en mi pecho.

Cuando me calmo, me siento, mirando a la pared durante varios minutos, reuniéndome antes de sacar la segunda carta, obviamente escrita recientemente, en su letra adulta.

 _A mi Sakura,_

 _Quien sabía cómo amarme antes de saber cómo amarme a mí mismo, ya te dije cómo me acosté en la cama del hospital durante seis meses, reflexionando sobre mi vida, reflexionando todas las razones por las que no podía soportar estar solo conmigo mismo lo suficiente como para realmente pensar en lo que era y lo que estaba sintiendo._

 _Lo que no te dije es el papel central que jugaste en ayudarme a moverme hacia un lugar de curación. Mi Sakura, la más fuerte, la persona más pura que he conocido. Una persona que fue colocada en la peor de las circunstancias en esta vida y, sin embargo desinteresadamente amó y cuidó de los que la rodean. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan lleno de bondad y luz se percatara de una persona como yo? ¿Cómo me ves?¿Qué estaba luchando tan duro para verme a mí mismo?_

 _Seguí preguntándome por qué, en todos estos años, cuando me miraste fijamente a los ojos, inquebrantable, viendo el verdadero yo, ¿Qué te hizo relajarte y volver? ¿Qué te hizo que me quieras a pesar de que lo que creía ser? Pensé eso hora tras hora, y la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había algo decente en mí, tal vez algo que estaba cerca de lo bueno. Era la primera vez que había tenido ese pensamiento y me dejó aturdido sólo considerar esa posibilidad._

 _Todos esos meses, mirando al techo y mirando en mi propia alma, tú, Sakura, tú fuiste el milagro que siguió viniendo una y otra vez que todos esos años, tú me elegiste._

 _Por favor, por favor, elígeme de nuevo._

 _Voy a pasar mi vida tratando de hacerme una persona digna de ti._

 _Voy a trabajar hasta el día de mi muerte para darte la hermosa vida que una persona hermosa como tú se merece. Voy a demostrarte que por siempre, no es sólo una palabra, no sólo una medida de tiempo sin fin, sino que por siempre es un lugar donde voy a atesorar tu corazón._

 _Tuyo siempre, Shaoran._

Lágrimas surcan por mis mejillas mientras llevo las dos cartas a mi pecho. Me siento así durante largos minutos, tomando una decisión. Tomo una ducha rápida y tiro de unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa campesina turquesa y mis botas marrones. Decido llamar a un taxi. Finalmente me pongo un poco de maquillaje, seco parcialmente mi cabello y lo acomodo de nuevo en una baja cola de caballo.

Cuando el taxi llama a mi celular, bajo y salto al interior con rapidez.

Busco la dirección de la compañía de Shaoran y se la entrego al conductor. Me recuesto mientras la ciudad pasa, mi corazón late tranquilamente en mi pecho. Me siento segura y tranquila. Siento que todas las piezas han caído en su lugar. Siento que este fue siempre mi camino, y ahora por fin estoy de vuelta en él.

Entro al enorme vestíbulo del edificio principalmente de vidrio.

Mientras estoy caminando hacia el recibidor, descubro un ascensor todo de cristal comenzando su ascenso. Veo un par de inconfundibles y anchos hombros en el grupo montando el ascensor, pero su espalda está hacia a mí. Voy corriendo hacia el ascensor, mirándolo y llamo la atención de un hombre alto de pelo moreno que me sonríe. Empiezo a agitar las manos y apuntando a Shaoran y el hombre finalmente entiende, tocándole en el hombro y haciendo un gesto hacia mí. Se da la vuelta como en cámara lenta y nunca, nunca olvidaré su expresión, hasta el día de mi muerte. Él se ve confundido al principio pero mientras me ve sonriéndole, gesticulo con mi boca, "Te elegí a ti", y el entendimiento aparece y una mirada de emoción en estado puro como nunca he visto llena su bello rostro.

Empieza a empujar a través de las personas al frente del ascensor y se detiene de repente en el siguiente piso. Luego está corriendo hacia la escalera mecánica más cerca de él, a pesar de que va en la dirección equivocada. Corro hacia ella mientras él separa a la muchedumbre, saltando hasta tres y cuatro escalones a la vez de los gritos y sonidos descontentos de las personas que tratan de subir.

No se preocupa sin embargo. Su enfoque está dirigido particularmente en mí cuando finalmente salta por encima de la barandilla suficientemente cerca de la parte inferior para no herirse. Nos lanzamos a los brazos del otro, él me está girando, su rostro presionado en mi cabello mientras me río y lloro y sigo repitiendo.

— Te elijo, yo te elijo a ti, Shaoran. Siempre.

De repente nos damos cuenta de que la gente se detiene a nuestro alrededor aplaudiendo y silbando y él me sonríe, con el rostro radiante de amor y felicidad.

— Te amo, Sakura, — dice, con el rostro serio.

— Te amo, Shaoran, mi leal lobo.

— ¿Todavía crees en eso, después de todo? — Sus ojos están muy abiertos, mirándome profundamente.

Guiño.

— Aún más. Tú encontraste el coraje para saltar a través del fuego por mí. Te encontraste a ti mismo al otro lado, ¿no?

Me mira durante un largo rato.

— Supongo que sí. Pero tú fuiste la que sostenía el anillo.

— Esa es la parte fácil, mi hermoso niño. Creer en ti es fácil. Siempre lo fue.

Sigue mirándome, ese fuego que me encanta encontrar en su ojos de color marrón oscuro. Entonces, dice sonriendo.

— Te voy a llevar a mi guarida y mutilar ahora.

Sonrío.

— Sí, por favor.

Y caminamos por la puerta, de la mano, a nuestro por siempre.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **Por favor esperen a que pueda corregir el epilogo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**SCC no me pertenece, la historia es solo un** _ **copy paste**_ **del libro "LEO" de Mia Sheridan**

 **Epilogo**

 **Siete años después...**

Estoy en el balcón de nuestra casa viendo a mi esposa en la piscina por debajo con nuestros hijos, Ayato, de seis años, y Natsu, de cuatro. Como siempre, la vista de mi mujer en un bikini tiene mi atención, antes que nada.

Pero me río en voz baja mientras mi hijo más joven trata de remojar a su hermano mayor en un ataque silencioso.

Camino de regreso a nuestro dormitorio, poniéndome mi traje de baño. Sonrío al echar un vistazo a la computadora portátil, abierta en el escritorio de Sakura. Su primer libro está casi terminado y tal vez soy parcial, pero creo que es brillante. Ella dice que no le importa si es un éxito o no, el éxito para ella es escribirlo en absoluto, en salir de otra zona de seguridad.

La taza vacía situada al lado de su ordenador dice _La mamá más grande del mundo_. Ella misma se la compró.

Salgo a nuestro patio y mis chicos gritan.

— ¡Papá! —al unísono mientras corro y me lanzo como un cañón a la piscina, elaborando un chillido de Sakura mientras mi chapoteo la empapa. Ella salta también, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y los dos estamos riendo y besándonos mientras nuestros muchachos gritan.

— ¡Ewww! —Del otro lado de la piscina.

Nuestro primogénito, Ayato, es la viva imagen de mí y sin embargo tiene el suave espíritu constante de su madre. Es de fácil sonrisa y el primero en poner una mano sobre el hombro, si has tenido un día difícil. Él encuentra la belleza en todo.

No habíamos esperado mucho en tenerlo. Éramos jóvenes pero nuestro por siempre fue algo que estábamos ansiosos por comenzar. El tiempo había tenido bastante de nosotros.

El día en el hospital cuando fue entregado a mí, lo miré a los ojos, todavía tembloroso y en un alto emocional de ver a mi mujer sin miedo traerlo al mundo, y vi una profundidad allí que no parecía pertenecer a un niño recién nacido. No gritó, pero me miró fijamente, como si viera directo a mi corazón. Y sus ojos parecían decirme, al igual que su madre, que estaba satisfecho con lo que veía. Le prometí que nunca le quitaría eso por seguro.

Su hermano, nuestro Natsu, se parece a Sakura, con el cabello oscuro y los ojos grandes y verdes y una sonrisa que ilumina cualquier habitación.

Llegó gritando al mundo y no ha dejado de hacer ruido desde entonces.

Sonrío. Él es mi cachorro travieso, siempre abalanzándose y riendo, lleno de energía y vida. Ferozmente leal y apasionado. Mi esposa me dice que me ve en él y sólo puedo mirar confundido cuando lo dice. Pero ella siempre ve lo mejor de mí. Tal vez es que yo habría sido así si me hubieran dado el mismo comienzo en la vida. Más a menudo que no, me ha convencido de que hay algo en su teoría. Porque eso es lo que es. Es su habilidad.

Todo el mundo cuenta una historia de ellos mismos en sus propias cabezas. Esa historia te hace lo que eres, dictando todas tus acciones y todos tus errores. Si tu propia historia está llena de culpa, miedo y odio a ti mismo, la vida puede lucir bastante miserable.

Pero, si tienes mucha suerte, tal vez tienes una persona que te cuenta una historia mejor, que toma residencia en tu alma, hablando más alto que el relato apenado del cual tú te convenciste pertenecer. Si la dejas hablar alto en el interior de tu corazón, se vuelve tu pasión y tu propósito. Y esto es algo bueno, la mejor de las cosas. Porque es la exacta definición del amor, nada menos.

Hace muchos años, Sakura me preguntó sobre mi tatuaje y le dije que me lo hice en su cumpleaños número 18, el día que habíamos, supuesto, comenzar nuestra vida juntos.

Pasé meses diseñándolo con un artista de tatuajes usando la única foto que tenía de mi Sakura, una instantánea que me dio cuando ella tenía 13. En esa mañana, entré a la tienda y no salí hasta después de anochecer.

Luego había ido a casa y me bebí a mi mismo en estupor, tratando desesperadamente callar el dolor y el vacio.

Ella trazó cada elemento de él en silencio y finalmente su primer pregunta fue porqué el maestro de ceremonias estaba oculto en las sombras. Me giré hacia ella y miré dentro de sus profundos ojos verdes y le dije que fue por que al momento, no sabía si, él, el único que dirige todo, es amable o si es cruel.

Algunos días no estoy completamente seguro. Pero otros días, miro el hermoso rostro de mi esposa mirándome fijamente con ojos llenos de amor, u observo a mis hijos luchando juntos en nuestro piso, llenado nuestra casa de risas, y pienso que él debe ser amable.

Todo el mundo es un circo. A veces eliges tu acto y otras veces es asignado a ti. He vagado por la arena por demasiado tiempo, vagando y bramando, creyendo que no era lo suficiente valiente para saltar a través del fuego. Pero desde el principio, ella se paró allí, leal y tranquila.

— No puedo hacer que el fuego se vaya, —parecía decirme—, no puedo garantizarte de que no te quemarás. Pero puedo sostener este aro por ti, puedo permanecer estable y fuerte, porque yo creo en ti. Porque tú eres mío.

Y al final, había saltado. Y el otro lado fue absolutamente tan glorioso como sus ojos habían prometido.

 **Notas:**

 **Comencé este copy-paste como una forma de aliviar un poco mi estrés por mis otras historias, pero termino convirtiéndose en algo más. Pido disculpas a todas esas personas que tuvieron que esperar por saber del final. Por fin le damos cierre a esta historia y próximamente estaré publicando otro copy-paste. Este publicando el link para que descarguen el PDF las personas interesadas.**

 **Si no llega a funcionar el link, pueden pedirme el libro también en mi correo electrónico: . . c o m TIENEN QUE QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS xD**

 **Gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews, no los he contestado porque he estado escribiendo para los otros fics, espero me perdonen, pero sus reviews son muy bien recibidos.**

 **Gracias, y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
